A New Beginning
by Ayushi95
Summary: Mainly based on Alex and what happens when someone from Nikita's past comes to take revenge but Alex has to pay for it. Alex has just been cleared as an agent. Read on to know what turns Alex's life upside down just within few days of getting promoted as an agent. Will she be able to fight it all out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first ever fan fiction! I hope you guys like it! **

_**CHAPTER 1**_

It was dark the only light source was the moonlight. Rain pouring down heavily. She kept running. She knew she couldn't stop. She knew that the people running behind her were going to take her back to him. She wouldn't let that happen. Running through the woods. Slashing against the branches. With tears in her eyes. Lungs desperate to take a breath. Legs shouting out at her to stop. But she couldn't. She wouldn't have stopped herself for even a second. She wasn't willing to take the chance of stopping and catching a breath. She was too scared. Running blindly in the woods with bear bleeding feet desperately trying to find a way out of them. It was as if they never ended. She was running since a long time. At last she was out of woods. She could feel a sense of freedom but still she couldn't have stopped for a second. She kept on running. She could feel the pavement below her feet and a small ray of hope in her heart.

**48 HOURS EARLIER.**

"Congratulations. You are cleared to be an agent." Said Michael with a smile and a firm handshake.

"Thank you" Alex replied with a smile.

"Come with me." Said Michael. "Percy and Amanda want to talk to you."

They entered Percy's room. "Well, Congratulations on your promotion. Now you are free and ready to go out there and prove yourself again." Said Percy.

"Today Michael will show you the way out of this place and the way to your own new apartment. We will start from tomorrow." Said Amanda. "And congratulations. You have proved yourself to be the best one."

She was very excited to get out of the place . See and feel the sunshine and the outside world again. Especially, seeing Nikita again after almost a year.

Michael and Alex left the room. "I'll meet you after sometime." Said Alex. Michael smiled and nodded. Both of them left walking in opposite directions.

Alex went downstairs in the training area to meet Thom and give him the good news.

"Hey. I've been cleared as an agent." Said Alex.

"Wow! Congratulations." Said Thom smiling. But he also didn't feel good about it. He didn't want Alex to go away from him. But he also knew that he couldn't have done anything about it. He just had to accept it.

Soon everybody came around her and started congratulating her n telling their goodbyes.

She was overwhelmed by the feeling of getting out of this place and seeing that there are people in this place who would miss being with her.

She entered her room and saw new pair of clothes, a T-shirt, jacket and jeans and shoes already lying on her bed. She went forward and took the clothes in her hands felt them for some time and changed into them. She was also provided with a whole new makeup kit with a note on it saying, "This one is for your new start. " –Amanda.

Alex got ready and took her stuff, packed it in a bag and met Michael in the Ops.

"Hey! Ready to go?" asked Michael. "Yeah. Just a little nervous, but ready for sure." Said Alex and gave him a smile reassuring him that she is ready.

They got out of Division. Alex took a deep breath as deep as she could, to take in the fresh air.

They both got into the car. Alex kept quite the whole time and stared out of the window.

They halted near the building in which Alex was going to stay. It was about 20 minutes away from Division.

They went up and Michael gave her the keys and let her open the door. She took a deep breath and opened it.

She opened her eyes wide as she started falling in love with it as soon as she saw it. A cold feeling ran through her body and started to sink in. She loved the well furnished apartment. She turned around and hugged Michael and said, "Thank you for being besides me this whole time." He hugged her back for a few seconds. He then slipped something inside her left pocket. Making sure she feels it.

She pulled herself back and with a confused look ran her hand into her pocket and pulled out a key. The same key which Michael had used to start the car.

Her face filled with joy again. She hugged him again tighter than before. She pulled herself back and said "Thank you." Michael smiled and then left Alex alone in the apartment. She moved around in the apartment and then went and lied down on her warm, soft and comforting bed for a while.

After sometime she went down to a local phone, dialed up a number. Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath in she said, "Sensei."

**I've got the second chapter almost ready, it just needs a little more editing. I will post it by next week after getting the reviews. I hope you guys like it! :D Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! here's the 2nd chapter! I hope all of you guys love it! :D**

_**CHAPTER 2**_

**46 HOURS EARLIER.**

Not hearing any news since two days made Nikita worry about Alex. Various kinds of thoughts had overcome her mind. She couldn't have dealt with the guilt if anything would have happened to Alex. She couldn't lose her because of division. First Daniel and then Alex, it would have killed her. Number of ways in which Amanda could hurt Alex had been running all over her mind. If Alex would be in trouble, she wouldn't have forgiven herself for letting Alex go inside Division, instead of sticking to her plan to find, clean, train and give Alex a new identity and let her go where ever she would like to go.

Suddenly her phone rang, cutting her out of her thoughts. Her heartbeat started to race as only one person had the number, Alex. She thought that Alex was in no place to call her as she would be in Division. Her heart started beating even faster at that thought. With shaking hands she picked up the call and answered it.

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard her voice again, heard the word 'Sensei' again. She took let her breath out in relief and closed her eyes, forgetting how Alex can even call her. "Alex!" A tear rolled down her cheeks, a cold feeling started to sink in her body and she started to relax a bit.

Though the smile didn't last long as suddenly the thought about how Alex can call her up, struck her and even before she could ask about it she heard it. "I've been cleared as an agent!"

Nikita didn't know how to react. She was happy that she could at last meet her now but she was also worried because she knew that now Alex would have to go on dangerous missions where anything could go wrong.

"Say something." Alex's voice shook her out of her thoughts. "I'm so happy for you and more than that, now we could at last meet." Nikita said while trying hard not to get her worries in her voice.

"I just can't wait to see you again." Alex said. Her excitement was clearly visible in her voice.

"Me too." Nikita said with a smile. "Okay now I'm tracing your location and trying to hack your tracker, so go back to your apartment so that I can save that location." Nikita said typing on the keyboard and concentrating so that she doesn't make a mistake, as it could cause her both of their lives. "Okay Nikita."

She heard Alex's last words and cut the call immediately as she had a desperate need to take a breath and sink in the fact that she could now at last meet Alex whenever she wanted to. A smile came across her face and then she shook her head and tried to concentrate on hacking Alex's tracker.

"Okay Nikita Goo..." before she could complete her sentence she realized that Nikita had already ended the call. She smiled and went back to her apartment.

Closing the door behind her, she leaned her back against the door and started to slip down slowly till she felt the wooden sun mica floor beneath her. She took her legs close to her chest, wrapped her hands around her legs and let her head fall down on her knees.

She started to think about all of this. She was at last an agent now. She was one more step closer to destroying the place that destroyed her family and her childhood. Destroy the place because of which she had to serve as a sex slave instead of being under the safe hands of her papa and live her life happily with her family. Destroy the place who killed her papa. An image of her father lying down dead on the floor just in front of her eyes, flashed through her mind. Immediately her head shot up and she gasped for breath.

She got up and went to the bedroom. Opened her wardrobe. She could see all types of clothes and shoes. She picked out a white tank top, a black jacket, navy blue jeans and and pair of boots and went into the bathroom for a quick shower.

She came out with a robe and a towel drying her hair. Just then, her phone rang. It showed encrypted call. She picked it up and heard "Hey. I'm done with your tracker. Now come at my place at once." Nikita said it with a smile. "Okay Nikita as you say." She smiled and hung up her phone.

Alex got ready and left to go to the place she wanted to go since such a long time. Left to go and meet Nikita. She knew she couldn't take her car as Division must be tracking it.

She caught a cab. "16th street, Sky High building." She said and the cab driver started the car.

All through her ride she kept her sight out of the window as she started to think about all the good memories that Nikita and she shared. A smile automatically grew on her face and her stomach filled with butterflies due to being excited about seeing Nikita again.

The cab halted at the destination. Alex looked up at the last floor, of the old 7 floor building. The whole building wasn't used by anybody since years except for Nikita.

The door of Nikita's loft wasn't locked and she tried to open it, when suddenly her phone rang.

She took let out a breath in relief as she got up from her chair and went to her bed. She kept her cell on the side table, lay down and closed her eyes as a big load of tension was gone.

She used to be too tensed up about Alex inside those Division walls and under Amanda's and Percy's control as she couldn't possibly do anything if Alex was in trouble.

She opened her eyes and smiled as after a long time she had such a relaxing sleep. She tilted her body towards her side table and took her cell to see the time. It had been forty-five minutes since she had last talked to Alex. It should have taken Alex half an hour tops to reach her place.

She called her up and just then she heard gun shootings and not just from one gun! But from many guns non-stop, her heart beat shot up as she threw the phone on her bed and got out of the bed and took the gun from the side table and crunched down. She was amazed as she didn't see any kind of shooting signs in her loft.

She cut the call as she was just outside the door. She entered the loft and put her hands up and eyes wide open and said, "Hey... Whoa! It's me!" as she saw a gun pointing straight towards her head.

"ALEX!?" Nikita said loosening her grip on the gun and letting her hands down. "Who keeps that as a ringtone?" Nikita shouted with a smile and took a deep breath. "Why? Got scared?" Alex said with a small laugh. Nikita gave Alex a small push for mocking at her and then also pulled her back into a tight hug. She rubbed her hands on Alex's back and hair. Alex gave her a hug back. Both of them just breathed into each other's hair and rested their chins on each other's shoulders. Tears filled Alex's eyes but she controlled them and didn't let them fall out.

They had never been away for more than a week before Alex went inside division. There was nothing else that both of them wanted more than seeing each other in a good condition. They were never so contended in their life. Seeing each other again was all that they wanted.

They pulled themselves away from each other and stared from head to toe. "Hmmm... Amanda did do a great job on your looks." Nikita was happy to look at the makeover that Alex had.

They went over to Nikita's bed and sat down. "So? How was it at division?" asked Nikita. "Good but scary too. I had to comfort myself by my own when I used to have nightmares. I used to have nightmares about you too." She paused. "Many times I just wanted to shout out your name hoping you would come running back to me." Alex paused. "The first few nights were scary and difficult but then I used to talk about them to Thom." She said. A pink tint came over here face and a smile began to widen at the thought of Thom.

"Thom huh?" Nikita asked playfully and brushed her shoulder with Alex's. Alex's pink cheeks became even more pinkish and her heart beat a little fast as she heard Nikita say those words.

"I... It... It's nothing." Alex said looking down at the floor. "Your trained to lie to the world, but not me." Nikita smiled as she said that. Alex smiled back looking straight into her eyes. She could see the relief Nikita had after seeing her again.

"Now listen to me Alex. You were lucky that Amanda didn't find out about your feelings for him, but you have to take care ahead as it can get both of you in trouble. As you are an agent now, the fights that you will get into will be real. Your opponent will not think before killing you and you have to be very fast at your moves. It may happen that you would forget everything for the first few times, but you have to stay calm. You will have to train here with me."

"Yes, Sensei." Said Alex with a smile.

Nikita just couldn't stop herself from hugging Alex again. She just wanted a reassurance that Alex was here, with her, safe. Alex hugged her back. When Alex tried to pull herself back she felt that Nikita was hesitant to leave her and tightened her grip around Alex's back. She hugged Nikita back and while rubbing her hand on Nikita's back, she asked her, "What's wrong?" Nikita pulled herself back and kept holding Alex's hand. It was as if she didn't want Alex to go anywhere away from her again.

She looked down, on the floor and nodded her head signifying nothing. Alex rubbed Nikita's back and said, "You are trained to lie to the world, but not me" and gave a smile. Nikita smiled and said, "I've just missed you so much. Nightmares wouldn't let me sleep. It just felt so alone and silent around here after you were gone. I was just scared you. I've never felt so scared before I found you and when I used to stay alone in this same place." A tear dropped out of her eye and hit the floor. Alex noticed that tear.

Tears squinted her eyes and made her vision blurry, but she knew she couldn't have shown it to Nikita. Nikita hadn't confronted to Alex about her emotions and feelings before in this way.

She took the tears back and took a deep breath. She cupped Nikita's face in her hands and brought it up. Looking into her watery eyes she said, "Hey! I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere now. Everything is going to be just fine. I'll be with you, whenever you want me. Okay?" Alex said trying to comfort Nikita.

Nikita nodded in silence. Alex hugged her tight.

"How about we start the training now?" asked Alex. "Now?" exclaimed Nikita. "Why? Scared to face my new skills?" said Alex with a grin "Whoa! Please be easy on me." Nikita said while throwing her hands up in the air jokingly.

Nikita pulled out her fighting mattress from behind her bed. Both of them took their positions and stances. "Hmmm... good stance." Said Nikita. "I know." Alex said.

Alex starts by directly throwing up a punch at Nikita's face. Nikita dodges the punch by crunching and moves swiftly behind Alex's back. She quickly gets hold of Alex's right hand from behind with one hand; she twists it and takes it high forcing Alex to bend down. With the other hand she hits the elbow of her right hand and then holds her neck from behind. "Aagh! Alex shouted in pain. Nikita smiled and said, "Someone was talking about her new skills huh? That's all you've got?"

She tried to kick Nikita's right knee to get herself out of it but Nikita already knew that she would use that move so just before Alex's leg could reach her knee, she lift her leg and stamped it on Alex's calf. Making her get down on her knees. "Well, seems like division hasn't taught you anything new." Nikita says taunting her.

"Aaagh!" Alex shouted even louder this time as it caused even more pressure on her arm. Nikita increased her pressure on Alex's leg as she gave her time to think about her next move. Alex tightened her jaw in pain and lifts her left hand of the ground as quickly as she could, and tried to pull Nikita's left knee towards her but Nikita intercepted that too and stamped on that hand too. "Aaagh!... Okay! You win! Leave me now, you are hurting me." Alex said in pain. "No! You have to get out of this! Stay calm and Try harder!" said Nikita. "Please!" begged Alex.

Nikita tightened her grip around Alex's neck, pulled her right arm further up and put more weight on her palm and calf. "Come on!" Nikita shouted. Alex lifted her left leg a little forward and pushed it back towards Nikita's left leg with her full force. That made Nikita stumble and Alex hit Nikita's left knee hard with that free hand's elbow and then holding on to Nikita's knee she pulled her down on the floor with all her force.

She was at last successful at freeing herself, but as Nikita fell down her leg hit Alex's waist hard.

Alex shouted out in pain and this time louder than before. Alex rolled away from Nikita. Hearing her cry out it pain, Nikita realized how hard she had just been on Alex. Alex laid down on the mattress keeping one arm on her waist. She twisted to the other side as Nikita approached her. Nikita stopped in her way feeling sorry for Alex and angry at herself.

Alex looked down at her palm as she felt her warm blood resurfacing in a thin horizontal line.

**I hope you love this one... and hold on to it and wait for more chapters! Suggestions will always be welcomed! Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I have edited this chapter a little. The content is the same except for some spelling mistakes and missing words that i corrected. I hope you like the chapter even more now... :D and sorry for so many mistakes that i had made in this chapter. :) **

_**CHAPTER 3**_

**43 HOURS EARLIER**

Alex looked down at her palm as she felt her warm blood resurfacing in a thin horizontal line.

Nikita got up as fast as she could and had just started to come near Alex, just as Alex noticed her coming she raised her hand towards Nikita signalling that she is okay.

Nikita stopped right at that moment and stared at Alex feeling sorry and guilty. Nikita looked down in guilt. She shook her head out of her thoughts and went ahead to help Alex.

Alex pushed her head down, on the mattress trying to control the pain. She took a deep breath and tried to get up as casually as she could. Nikita took hold of Alex's right hand. She shook it off saying that she is fine. Nikita just stared at her. Alex finally got up facing her back towards Nikita. She went to the bed to take her jacket. So that she could wear it and hide the blood.

Nikita noticed the crimson on Alex's waist that was gaining more and more colour slowly and steadily. "What's that?" Nikita asked.

Alex looked down avoiding eye contact with Nikita and shook her head and said, "Nothing. I have to go back to my apartment."

Nikita caught hold of her hand and said, "Wait. Then let me have a look at it." And pulled her a little closer.

Alex knew Nikita wouldn't let her go without seeing what was wrong. She turned to face Nikita. Looking down on the floor avoiding eye contact. Alex was feeling guilty that she didn't tell Nikita about it and now she was feeling scared about how Nikita would react to it.

Nikita lifted the edge of Alex's jacket. She saw the blood spreading in her white tank top which didn't look like a thin horizontal line anymore.

"What the...! Alex! How did that happen? Why didn't you tell me about it? When did it happen?" asked Nikita, being little harsher than she intended to.

"Nothing, it's okay. It's not hurting. I'll go back to the apartment and fix it." Alex said.

"Yeah Right! I can see that." Nikita said.

Nikita stepped behind Alex and helped her to pull her jacket out. She then flung it on the bed. She kept a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder and held Alex's hand firmly with the other. Nikita made sure that Alex comfortably lied down on the bed. She ran to get the First Aid kit and came back and sat besides Alex's injured waist.

She lifted Alex's bloody tank top to have a look at the wound. The sight of the wound was shocking. It looked sore due to the recent hit. It didn't look like a normal knife cut. It looked worse. As if someone had stabbed her. The edge of her feet had hit the stitches so hard that they almost tore apart except for some which held the slit from opening up thoroughly.

She felt very guilty for being so hard on Alex. Her wound wouldn't have gotten so messed up if she had controlled herself. Alex looked up at Nikita's face and clearly saw the guilt behind her eyes and in her silence as she was checking the wound.

Nikita, looking down at the wound not being able to face Alex and said, "I'll have to stitch up the wound again." She paused and said, "It'll hurt".

Alex nodded and prepared herself as Nikita did the same. Alex took a deep breath and nodded to Nikita who was holding a bottle of antiseptic liquid and cotton waiting for her signal to start.

Nikita soaked the cotton in the liquid and tried to clean the wound. Alex's eyes shut close tight as she felt the burn.

"Okay, it's clean. I am going to stitch up the wound now." Alex nodded keeping her eyes closed.

Nikita closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she let it out slowly and pierced the needle in Alex's skin near the edge of the wound. She saw Alex clench her jaw and her fist as she was trying not to make any sounds. Nikita continued to stitch while she heard Alex groan in pain at times.

* * *

Alex opened eyes and tried to adjust to the surrounding light with a blurry vision. She tried to sit up. She looked down at her waist to have a look at her wound and noticed that Nikita had changed her white top with a grey T-shirt. She lifted the T-shirt to see the perfectly stitched up wound. Alex smiled looking at it.

She looked around for Nikita and noticed that she was sitting on the floor with her back touching the wall, her legs folded close to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs and her head, resting on her knees.

She tried calling her but her throat felt dead dry. She twisted a little in pain and grabbed the glass of water from the side table and gulped it down as fast as she could.

She got out of the bed and walked towards Nikita. She sat beside her and noticed slight murmurings. She went a little close to hear what Nikita was murmuring.

She heard, "I'm sorry Alex, all this happened because of me. I shouldn't have been so hard on you. I shouldn't have let you go in that hell. I'm sorry Alex." She took her head behind and gently kept her hand on Nikita's shoulder.

Nikita's eyes shot open and she woke up with a startle shouting out, "Alex!"

"Hey! It's me. Look, am all right and none of this happened because of you. You were a little hard on me because you were worried about me and I understand that completely." Alex said looking into her eyes.

She kept a hand on her wound and said, "This happened before because I wasn't able to defend myself properly during the test. This happened today because I told you to fight. You never told me to fight. You didn't intentionally kick me. It just happened as you were falling. You also never saw it coming." Alex pulled Nikita into a hug.

"Come on stand up." Alex said standing up and offered Nikita her hand. Nikita took her hand and stood up without applying much pressure on Alex's hand. She took her to the bed and made her sit. Nikita stared down on the floor.

Alex knelt down on the floor and looked up in Nikita's eyes. She took Nikita's hand and holding it with both of her hands she felt Nikita's grip tighten. Alex said, "From now on I want you to know that anything that happens to me, no matter how much I get hurt or even if I die, it is NOT your fault. Its mine. It'll be because I didn't defend myself properly. It's not because you let me go inside division. It's because I chose to go inside division. To take revenge for my family and for Daniel. You have to understand this. You also know that this IS dangerous and you CANNOT fall weak like this every time you look at me when I'm injured, because I need YOU to be strong. For me. So can you please promise me this much? " Alex said with watery eyes and a smile on her face.

Nikita listened to everything in silence staring down in her eyes. She took her head up and tried to control her tears. She looked back down in Alex's eyes, held Alex's shoulders and said, "I've already lost Daniel because of division. I can't lose you. If anything happens to you then I'll not be able to live and go ahead in my life. You are the most precious and the closest thing to me in my life. So I promise to try my best to not fall weak. But you also have to promise me that from now on you'll never hide anything from me no matter how bad it is."

She loosened her grip around Alex's shoulders and pulled Alex up and made her sit on the bed besides her on the bed and gave a smile to Alex. "I promise." Alex said with a smile.

"By the way, what were you doing since two days? You didn't contact me at all? I was so worried about you." Nikita said.

"Three days ago we were told about the surprise evaluation and we just had a day in to prepare ourselves in every possible way. It was pretty hectic and damn difficult. We weren't told that it's an evaluation to make us agents. But I felt a strong need to succeed. And I did succeed. After all I had learned from the best!" Alex said with a smile and shrugged her shoulder with Nikita's.

"Yeah." Nikita said with a smile.

Changing the topic Alex asked, "Since how long I've been asleep?" Looking then at the time, Nikita answered, "An hour I think." Alex stood up and said, "I think I should leave now." She said with a smile.

She felt a grip around her wrist. Nikita held it telling her to stay. She looked down behind and just sat beside her in silence. None of them talked for a while and just kept holding each other's hands.

"Can you sleep here for the night? I know there's just one bed, I had to remove yours out because it was making me feel lonely and haunting me. But please if you can stay up this one night..."Nikita was cut off when Alex caressed her cheeks with warm comforting hands. She understood that Alex was telling a yes.

Both of them lied down together on the bed close to each other. As always Alex kept her back towards Nikita. Nikita wrapped her arm around Alex's waist tightly. Alex turned towards Nikita both of them looked into each other's eyes deeply.

Alex moved closer to Nikita lifted her leg and kept it slowly on Nikita's legs and wrapped her arm around her waist. She buried her head in Nikita's chest under her chin. Alex took her arm from Nikita's waist and held Nikita's face with them, caressed her cheeks and stared in her eye's with all her love.

Nikita looked down at her affectionately. Alex stared at Nikita's lips and started to bring her lips close to Nikita's. Giving enough time to Nikita to deny the next step. But instead, she felt Nikita's lips come closer to her and touched hers softly.

They pulled themselves back and looked down as the blush grew on their cheeks and then looked into each other's eyes and saw the clear want for more. Their lips met again. Nikita tasted Alex for the first time as she slowly slipped her tongue in Alex's mouth. Alex slowly moved on top of Nikita and kissed her even more passionately.

They pulled apart from each other and Alex started kissing Nikita's neck. She heard Nikita's moans increasing with every kiss that she implanted on her neck. Nikita rubbed her hands all over Alex's back. She slid her hands down to Alex's waist and stopped. Nikita pulled Alex up and kissed her again with increasing passion and affection.

She took her hands up to Alex's waist. She slid her hands under Alex's T-shirt and caressed and worshiped her soft smooth skin. She pulled herself apart from Alex and tilted her head to kiss Alex's neck and shoulder. Nikita opened her mouth and tasted Alex's skin with her tongue. Alex slowly moved her hands in Nikita's hair as her moans increased. Nikita pulled herself back and rested her head back on the soft cushion.

Alex slowly came back down and came face to face with Nikita. Nikita pulled out her hands from Alex's T-shirt and caressed Alex's cheeks with her hands. Alex moved Nikita's hair from her face and placed them behind her ears and then stretched her fingers around the back of Nikita's head and caressed Nikita's soft and silky cheeks with her thumb and looked into her eyes.

Their breathing was slow and heavy. Nikita lifted her head a little and kissed her deeply and passionately Alex bent down a little to let Nikita's head rest on the pillow. She pulled Nikita's hips close to hers deepening their kiss. Alex let her tongue in Nikita's mouth slowly and Nikita embraced her gesture.

Alex pushed herself closer to Nikita making their breasts press against each other even more. Alex pulled herself and gave Nikita a peck. She then continued kissing Nikita from her lips to her neck. From her neck to her shoulders. Alex opened her mouth and tasted Nikita as she bit her between her neck and her shoulder.

Nikita moaned louder as Alex sucked on to her shoulder. Alex then kissed the spot where she bit Nikita and smiled and went more down ahead to kiss the starting curves of Nikita's breasts which were not hidden by her top. Nikita's moans increased with every kiss and Alex's smile grew bigger with every kiss.

Alex's hands ran into Nikita's top from her waist to her back.

They worshiped each other's bodies passionately and with all the love that they had for each other.

* * *

Alex's head shook with a startle as she heard a buzz from coming from the side table. She stretched her hand to get hold of her cell. She first saw the time, it read 11.00 AM and below that, it was written in bold letters, **MICHAEL CALLING**.

She looked behind at Nikita to see if she was awake, but Nikita hadn't even twitched because of the buzz or Alex's movements. Alex had never seen Nikita in such a deep sleep. Alex smiled at Nikita as she decided not to wake her up and take care of it by her own self. She took off Nikita's arm from around her waist slowly and placed it on the bed beneath her. She got up and went outside the loft to answer it.

"Michael?" She said with a rasp rough sleepy voice and while scratching her head, still feeling sleepy.

**Hey guys! I hope you Loved the chapter and especially Nikita and Alex love scenes. Please review and do suggest me on what Alex's mission should be! :D Thanks once again for reading and reviewing it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not updating since so many days but I was damn confused and stuck with what I should write. I hope you like this chapter! Filled with violence so put on you seat belts. :D**

**_CHAPTER 4_**

**33 HOURS EARLIER**

"Michael?" she said with a rasp, rough, sleepy voice and while scratching her head, still feeling sleepy.

"Come and meet me near the Square Park - west entrance." She listened to those words as they came out from her phone's speakers.

"Ummm… yeah... okay! Will be there in…" She was cut off as she realized that Michael had already cut the call.

Alex stepped back inside the loft and saw Nikita was fast asleep. She smiled as her stomach turned and her cheeks grew pink as flashes of last night came across her mind.

She caressed her own cheeks trying to remember the touch of Nikita's hands. She went besides Nikita and caressed Nikita's arms with her fingers. Nikita turned towards Alex took her arm and held it between her arms and close to her breast.

Alex took the other hand and kept it on Nikita's shoulder and softly rubbed it. She came closer to Nikita's ear and whispered, "Hey… Good morning. I have to go. I just got a call from Michael."

Nikita gave Alex a sleepy and puzzled look and opened up her arms so that Alex can take hers back. Nikita was too sleepy and tired to wake up. "Come back soon. Take care." Nikita whispered.

She quickly had a bath and changed into one of Nikita's light blue jeans and a black top. She took her jacket and rushed out of the loft.

* * *

She came out of the cab as it halted. She looked around to find Michael. She entered into the park and started searching for him.

Soon she noticed five men approaching her. She started running towards the exit of the park. She was just about to reach the exit when out of nowhere she felt something hit her face hard and make her fall to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

She sprang up on her bed as images of Alex talking about leaving flashed in her sleep and heard beeping sounds come from her computer. A light dizziness overcame her head due to the sudden awakening.

She threw the covers off of her legs and got up still trying to get hold of her head. She walked towards the computer and looked at the video feed request. She gave it a sleepy confused look. She looked at the time on her desktop screen. It read 2.00 PM.

She accepted the request. It didn't display anything but a voice broke the silence of the video. "Hello Ann." The speaker paused and said, "Or should I say Nikita?" The video gained a display. A man sat there with a grin on his face. "Good morning." He said.

Nikita's body stiffed as she heard his voice again.

He looked on his left and a scream filled her loft.

It wouldn't have even taken a second for Nikita to recognize that scream. Nikita was filled with anger and rage hearing that scream.

The camera turned towards the direction from where the sound came.

"Alex." She breathed out. She just stared at her. Alex was being electrocuted in front of her eyes and she couldn't even do anything. She had never felt so helpless in her life.

She watched as Alex's body was shaking vigorously and the screams were so loud that Nikita felt like a huge rock was let off on her stomach.

Gathering her voice Nikita shouted, "STOP! You Son of a Bitch! Just stop hurting her!"

Alex stopped screaming and started gasping for air to breathe.

Her arms were tied up to the ceiling with chains. The chain was wrapped around her starting from her waist then to her arms and then finally it reached the ceiling. She was at least a feet high in the air. Her nose was broken, blood flowing from her cheek bone and lips slit and swollen. She was covered in sweat and blood. She was groaning in pain.

Nikita noticed blood on Alex's waist. Tears stung her eyes as she saw Alex's waist. She felt a tearing pain in her stomach as she saw Alex in that state.

She looked down, kept her arm around her stomach and shut her eyes tightly controlling the pain. She took a deep breath and looked up at Alex.

"Nikita." She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard her name from Alex's mouth. A tear rolled down her cheeks as soon as she heard her name called out by Alex.

"Alex." She paused and breathed out. "I'm so sorry. I should have kept a check on you when you were leaving. It's all because of me that you're suffering that pain right now. I will come and get you out. I promise…." Nikita was cut off as Alex suddenly screamed again as the current passed from the chains to her whole body.

"Please stop! Please!" Nikita begged to the man. She heard Alex's screams get louder and then she stopped.

"Please just stop hurting her. I'll come where ever you want but just let her go." Said Nikita.

"Let her go? How can I let her go? How will you feel the pain then? The pain that I had felt." Said the man. He punched Alex in her face, knocking her off.

"Please just tell me what you want. I'll get you anything. I'll do anything. I'll come where ever you want me to but please just stop hurting her." said Nikita in pain.

"No need for all that trouble. Please just lift your hands up and don't try to move." The man said. She gave a puzzled look and heard footsteps behind her. She heard the sounds of safety guards been clicked off from the guns. She lifted her hands as she felt the tip of a gun behind her head.

She felt her right hand being twist hard and her head being smashed on the table. She tried to fight it out as she knew they were not going to kill her. She grabbed the wrist of the man with the same hand and twisted it in the other direction so fast and with so much pressure that it almost snapped his elbow. She crunched and pulled his hand forward and with the other she thrust her elbow into the man's chest. He fell immediately on the ground due to its impact on his chest.

Two more men came running towards her throwing their punches and kicks towards her. Some she dodged and some bruised her face and ribs. Two more men came rushing towards her. As they realized that Nikita was going to get passed the other two men. Punches and kicks came crashing down on her from all the directions. She realized that she will not be able to get passed them, but still stayed up and fought.

The guilt that rushed through her whole body demanded more and more pain. Two men held her arms twisted and took them higher making Nikita bend. Nikita hardly had any energy to go on but still she didn't let herself fall unconscious. She kept trying to free her hands and groaned in pain. The other man thrust his knee in her stomach. She let out a breath and her knees gave up. They couldn't support her weight anymore. They left her hands free and let her fall down to the floor and curl herself into a ball.

She was lifted up by her hair. She looked into the eyes of the person who lifted her and spit on his face. He punched her face hard and pushed her forward. She crashed on the computer table.

She looked up at the monitor screen. She moved the camera in the direction of her face with her bloody hands and let out an evil laugh. "That's all for killing your brother? Igor." She called out his name fluently in a Russian accent.

He stood up in anger and poured down his anger on Alex's face with a series of punches.

Alex had just woken up with a startle because of the first punch. Her head throbbed with pain and even before she could clear up her vision and her head, she faced a series of angry punches on her face. And listened Nikita shout in background from somewhere telling Igor to stop. As the punches stopped, Alex let her head fall down as that's all she could do. Due to pain, her head weighed like a thousand ton on her shoulders and her neck.

"Alex. Baby, please look at me. I want you to hang on there, I'm coming. Okay?" Nikita said.

Alex lifted her thousand ton head up painfully. The pain in her head was totally ignored by her as she saw Nikita's bloody face.

Blood was gushing out from her nose; blood coming was out from mouth, her temple was bleeding and cheek bones bruised up badly and on the verge of bleeding.

Alex's eyes filled with tears when she saw Nikita in that state.

"Nikita." "Alex." They both called out each other's name as they couldn't bare to see each other in so much pain and injured so badly.

Alex's left eye was now completely shut due to it's swelling. Her right cheek cone swollen up and clearly showed in how much pain Alex was.

Alex looked directly in Nikita's eyes trying to keep her pain far away from her eyes.

Knowing Nikita very well, she said, "You shouldn't have let this happen to you. You had promised me that you will not fall weak when you'll look at me injured!"

She looked down and said, "I'm sorry Al…." even before she completed, a man caught Nikita from behind her neck and lifted Nikita high up in the air and threw her down on the floor with all his force. Nikita stiffened and arched her back above the ground. She groaned and gritted her teeth in pain.

A man came closer to her and pushed down Nikita's arched body down with a thud using his feet. She groaned in pain and then passed out after a few seconds. He bent down and lifted Nikita's body and threw it onto his shoulder.

"Nikita!" Alex yelled as she saw Nikita being lifted as if she weighed nothing and being thrown down on the floor. Watching Nikita being thrown like that she felt like someone had squeezed her heart. She felt a strong pain in her chest and felt difficult to breath.

"Stop! Don't you touch her! Put her down! You have me! Don't you touch her you-" Alex was stopped with a punch on her face. Blood flew out of her mouth as her head twisted on the other side. She took her head up which weighed like a thousand ton for her and looked at Igor in his eyes.

He could clearly see Nikita in those eyes. Her blue eyes were the definition of coldness. They were out of pain and emotions and dark as night.

Igor couldn't look in her eyes anymore. They were so cold and distant from pain and emotions that the sight of it ran a shrill through his spine.

"Coward." Alex said in a cold voice still looking at him.

"Don't you say that again." Said Igor in anger and rage.

"COWARD!" Alex screamed as another round of current passed through her body. This time the current was of much higher volts than she had ever experienced before with Igor.

Alex knew she could stay on for a little while longer, but she also knew that she had to save some energy to stay strong in front of Nikita. She let her eyes shut slowly and sank into the darkness.

** Hey guys! Me again! :P I hope you loved this chapter! and I hope you hold on for more chapters! Its going to get damn interesting! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D Hope to see you guys again soon! :D Till that time! Love Nikita - Wait for more chapters - suggest me how on you want the story to go on - review it - tell your friends about it! :D - And hold on for more chapters! :D **

**Cya! Love you guys! and thanks once again! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It's awesome to see you guys back! :D I know i hadn't written all of this when i had posted it... but i just remembered it! N don't worry I haven't touched any of the contents it's the same. I hope you love this chapter. And thank you guys soooo much for your reviews!:D They are really encouraging and motivating! _  
_**

**_CHAPTER 5_**

**26 HOURS EARLIER**

"Alex!" Nikita woke up from her unconsciousness hearing Alex scream. She felt a shooting pain in her whole body. Her head throbbed in pain as memories of what happened back at the loft were coming gushing back into her brain.

Her attention was divided and she was lost as on one hand she could see Alex in front of her screaming and groaning in pain and gasping for air and on the other hand, her memories coming back.

She finally remembered everything, what had happened back there at her loft. She looked at Alex with her eyes wide open at what she saw and her mind totally clear to what was going on.

Nikita looked at Alex who was still tied up to the ceiling but she wasn't a feet high in the air. Her feet were on the ground. Igor had lowered Alex more than just letting her feet touch the ground.

Alex's body was hanging low. She didn't have enough strength in her to stand straight. Alex was groaning and stiffening her body to control the pain which started from her index finger and spread in her whole body.

Nikita looked at Alex with sympathy, pain and pity in her eyes. She looked at Igor with anger filled in her eyes. He was standing besides Alex, holding her twisted index finger and grinning with satisfaction.

Nikita fought her restrains to get out and help Alex and beat the crap out of Igor.

"I would suggest to not to try that. It's useless. You'll not be able to get out of them." Igor said, leaving Alex finger with a jerk. Alex groaned in pain at Igor's action.

"Please I beg you to leave her. You have me. Hurt me. Please but not her. I beg you. I'll not try to run away or escape. If you want then kill me at the end. I will not stop you. But please. Just let her go." Nikita practically begged to Igor.

Igor just let out an evil laugh and turned towards Alex.

Igor stood exactly in front on Alex and blocking Alex from Nikita's vision.

He lifted her head up and kissed her. Alex groaned in disgust but there was nothing else that she could do. She didn't have any energy to fight back. She tried to free herself from the chains but all she was able to do was cause more pain to herself.

He slowly ran his hand behind her back. He went further down and grasped Alex's hips and pulled Alex up. He helped her stand by supporting her waist and also pulling her closer. He pulled away to fill his lungs with some oxygen. He bent his head down and kissed Alex's neck and shoulders.

He open mouthed kissed Alex's shoulders and then bit Alex in between her neck and her right shoulder. Alex's eyes shot wide open and she groaned in pain as he bit her hard and sucked on her flesh. He took his left hand off Alex's waist and cupped Alex's soft breasts with it.

Alex moved, moaned and groaned in pain. She could hear Nikita curse Igor and pleading Alex for her forgiveness.

He pulled away from Alex and gave her a peck. Alex looked into his eyes. She saw pure lust and the want for more in his eyes. She knew it that it wasn't over yet.

Igor turned around and directly looking into Nikita's eyes.

Nikita's blood was boiling with rage, anger and pain. She couldn't take it anymore. Looking at Igor feeding on Alex was the most disgusting and painful sight for her. She kept on cursing Igor as he moved his hands up and down Alex's body and then cupping her breasts.

She never felt so helpless in her life ever before. It was just a few hours ago when she was kissing Alex with all her love and now she was looking at Alex being touched by the disgusting hands of Igor.

She looked at him with anger and disgust as he turned around and looked in her eyes. She fought her restrains harder than she had ever fought before in her whole life. Her wrists were bleeding due to the friction with the handcuffs that held her down to the wooden chair.

Igor grinned and laughed as he saw what Nikita was going through. Igor looked at Nikita with both satisfaction and greed in his eyes.

Igor had waited for six long years to take his revenge for his brother's death. He knew that Nikita was too strong to break so he waited and kept a close watch on Nikita. He then got aware about the relationship which Nikita and Alex shared. He then just waited for the right time. He knew who would give Nikita the pain he wanted her to suffer. All that was left was to decide the correct time to plan an attack on both of them.

Nikita didn't stop fighting her constrains even for a second. She watched Igor as he started walking backwards and finally he stopped just behind Alex. He never broke his eye contact with Nikita in the process.

"Straighten her up." Igor said to one of his man. The man obeyed him and pulled Alex's chains up, just enough to make her stand up straight. Alex groaned in pain as she felt jerks when she her chains were getting higher and higher, slowly making her stand straight.

Igor pulled her hair down from behind making Alex look straight into Nikita's eyes.

"Keep looking at her in her eyes and don't try to close your eyes or break your eye contact with her or else my men will pass currents at a very high voltage through her whole body. Understood?" Igor whispered in Alex's ear. Alex nodded at his instructions.

Alex had already felt the disgusting hands of desperate, lusty and pervert men run all over her body numerous times in her past. She was also raped dozens of times. But this felt worst than all of those times. This time it wasn't for the personal satisfaction. It was to hurt Nikita.

Igor was doing it just so that he could hurt Nikita. More than feeling disgust and anger against Igor, she felt bad that Nikita had to watch her get raped. She knew that there was nothing she could have said to Nikita that would make her stop beating herself for all of this. She felt disgust at Igor that he was making her watch as Nikita suffered.

Nikita couldn't hear what Igor whispered in Alex's ear but all she could see was Alex staring at her. She could see Alex was trying her best to hide her emotions from Nikita.

"Alex. I need you to express all your emotions to me. Please. I don't want you to hide anything from me. You don't have to be strong in front of me. Remember it's me. I know what you're going through right now and I can't even imagine what you are feeling right now. But I need you to express and not keep it inside. Please Alex. Please." Nikita said looking into Alex's eyes with pain and guilt.

Alex nodded in response and closed her eyes and let a tear fall through her eyes. She couldn't keep it inside anymore. She broke down. She broke down crying.

She sobbed and looked up at Nikita when she heard her scream. Alex realized that she had closed her eyes and that was against the "rules" of Igor. She felt Igor's disgusting hands on her thighs. She felt Igor feeling every inch of her thigh. She pleaded him to stop as he put his hands on the button of her jeans.

Nikita saw how broke and weak Alex was. All that she wanted was to get out of the chair and give the slowest and the most painful death possible to Igor. Her eyes widen when she saw where Igor's hands had stopped.

She knew what he was going to do ahead. She had never imagined that Alex would have to go through all of this again just because of her. She was breaking down. Tears had started to slip out of her eyes which she had held back since such a long time.

"Please don't go ahead. Please. Do it to me. Not her. I beg you to stop." Nikita pleaded to Igor.

Igor grinned as he heard Nikita plead to him. He opened the button slowly and she felt his hands feeling her skin underneath the jeans. His hands ran up and down her skin. He slowly felt her opening through her blue laced panties. He rubbed his hand there for a while and proceeded to get his hands into her panties. She moaned as he pushed his finger in and out of her wet opening. Her moans increased with the increasing speed of Igor.

He ran the other hand under Alex's T-shirt feeling her soft skin but couldn't move further due to the chains. He took his hand out of her T-shirt and he rubbed his hands on Alex's breasts. He was just about to enter into her T-shirt from its neck, when he heard Nikita scream her lungs out.

He grinned and looked up thinking Alex must have closed her eyes and thus Nikita would be receiving an electric current all through her body. But instead when he looked up he saw that Nikita had pulled her handcuffs so hard that the handles of the wooden chair were torn apart from it. Nikita was free of her constrains.

He backed off from Alex as he saw Nikita punch and kick the guards in their faces, ribs and legs knocking them unconscious one after another.

He clearly saw the anger in Nikita. She wouldn't have stopped even for a second. She just wanted to get rid of the guards so that she could deal with Igor without any disturbance.

He knew that Nikita wouldn't stop until she had killed him. He came in front of Alex and pulled out his gun from his back to shoot at Nikita. The fact that Alex was just behind him was swept out of his mind due to his fear.

Alex widened her eyes as he saw Igor pull out his gun. She used all her left over strength to pull herself up and kick Igor in his knees.

A shot went out of Igor's gun and he fell on the as he suddenly felt Alex kick his knees hard.

Alex looked up at Nikita to see if she is okay and that she hadn't been shot by the bullet.

Nikita looked at Igor who was on his knees trying to get up and then looked at Alex trying to find some gunshot wounds in her body.

"Nikita! Behind you!" Alex shouted as she saw a man whip Nikita's head with a fire extinguisher.

Nikita fell to the ground semi-unconscious. She wasn't able to get up due to the throbbing pain in her head.

She looked up at Igor standing just besides her. She felt a pain shot from the ribcage as Igor pressed his feet on Nikita's broken ribs. Nikita screamed in pain.

Alex couldn't watch Nikita on the ground with so much pain. She tried her best to ignore the pain and she started to twist and turn her hands to get out of the chains which were restricting her from helping Nikita.

Nikita grabbed Igor's calf and hit her elbow on the back of his knee and pushed his calf further making him fall on the ground with a thud.

Nikita with her left over energy turned to face the ground and get up. But before Nikita got a chance to get up and make her next move, furious angry feet stomped on her back and legs as Igor's men started kicking her all over her body.

"Enough!" Igor said to his men. They spaced out away from Nikita. Igor picked Nikita up by her hair. He saw that Nikita had hardly any energy left in her to fight. Her eyes were half shut due to exhaustion and pain. Her legs were not strong enough now to support her. He punched her in the stomach and dragged her by her hair and threw her into an empty room and locked it.

He walked back at Alex who had now started to twist her hands even more furiously as she saw him coming towards her.

Igor came face to face with her and grinned. He watched as Alex struggled to get out of the chains. He enjoyed watching Alex's struggles turn into failures.

He lifted his hand slapped Alex continuously on both sides of her face with the back of his hand. Alex fought hard the feeling to fall unconscious.

Nikita was already unconscious in that room alone and Alex didn't want to pass out so that she could keep a check on Igor to make sure that he is not hurting her mother figure.

Alex's pain increased and her energy levels decreased with every slap that hit her face. Her legs gave out. They couldn't make her stand anymore.

Igor stopped his attacks and said, "Open her up and throw her in the room with Nikita."

Alex fell to the ground directly as she was let loose by Igor's men. She felt her arms gaining blood again. Her whole body ached so much that even after she was let loose she couldn't get up and fight her way out.

She felt unimaginable pain in her arms as the men grabbed them and dragged her into the room.

Alex fell with a thud on the cold concrete floor besides Nikita's unconscious body.

The door was shut close and locked by the guards.

"Bring the doctor in and make sure he treats their injuries well. I don't want them to die. They are of much more value if they are alive than dead." Igor said and he left.

**Hey guys! Loved it? I hope so... And wanted to give a little bitty information, I'm thinking to change the summary. I doubt its working. So any suggestions on it? N please do review and SUGGEST! I would love to get your ideas in the story too! And if I find them really interesting then i don't even minds turning my story into that direction! :D **

**I hope you loved and felt the emotions and feelings I was trying to portray. **

**And come on guys! Help me get some more readers! *virtually showing puppy eyes*! :P **

**Thank you for reading, reviewing and suggesting. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_CHAPTER 6_

20 HOURS EARLIER.

"Alex!" "Nikita!" both of them woke up with a startle, shouting out each other's name. They were drenched in water. They shivered in cold as the realized that freezing cold water was splashed on them.

"Get up! And take! Have your food!" A man said pointing towards the trays and two bottles of water. He left as they nodded and shut the door behind him.

Their hands were bound by long chain handcuffs which were attached with the wall behind them. They were mobile just up to an extent.

They hadn't eaten anything since over 24 hours now. They didn't even realize that they were hungry until now.

Alex moved forward and dragged their plates and bottles close to them.

Their plates were filled with some rice and curry and two chicken wings in each of the plates.

Nikita looked at the chicken wings on the plate and then at Alex.

Alex smirked at her and took the chicken wings from Nikita's plate and gave Nikita some extra rice and curry.

Both of them had their food in silence.

After some time two men came in. One took away the plates and the other had trained his gun on Alex so that they wouldn't make any moves.

They left and locked the door.

"Alex." Nikita broke the silence and said, "What had happened? How did you get here?"

Alex looked at Nikita told her everything.

"Michael?" Nikita said in shock. "He can't be involved in any of this there must be something wrong." She said.

Alex squeezed Nikita's hands and said, "I know, Nikita. He can't be involved with any of this. I just hope that he is okay."

"Yeah, me too." Nikita said.

Nikita squeezed Alex's hands tightly and asked, "What did he do to you?"

"No Nikita. I'm not going to tell you anything." Alex said firmly.

"Okay just don't give me any description but just nod and tell me if he did anything more than beating you up and electric shocks?" Nikita asked.

Alex slowly shook her head horizontally saying a no.

Nikita was partly relived and partly worried. She took her hand and went away from Alex and stood in one corner of the room.

Alex saw Nikita's reaction and heard her sobs. Alex went towards Nikita.

Nikita turned away as she sensed Alex getting closer to her. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She shook it off.

Alex came a little closer Nikita and Nikita shifted a little away from her.

"Hey! Stop doing that!"Alex shouted. "Stop going away from me and most importantly stop blaming yourself for any of this. I went through all of this because I didn't defend myself properly out there! I am trained to fight by you and division. I should have been able to protect myself. I was the one who freaked out and started running and ended up here. You never saw any of this coming. You have protected me so many times. If I would have gone inside division without spending a year with you then I might have died there inside. You have saved my life so many times that you can't even imagine. The thought about meeting you again kept me alive and made me fight for my survival. You are the reason why I'm alive today. You are my reason to live. Without you I'm nothing. I don't have a reason to live if you are not there with me." Alex said calmly with watery eyes, hoping to ease Nikita's pain.

"No Alex. It wasn't your fault. It was first time when you were out there as an agent and didn't know what the hell was going on. You never expected any of this to happen. You were just expecting to meet Michael. Hell! I had also freaked out on my first mission and I've told you about it. Don't you tell me not to blame myself for all of this. This is my fault and you can't deny that fact." Nikita shouted almost crying.

"Nikita if there's anything that hurts me or gives me more pain than what Igor gave me today is to look at you like this. You are my strength. You are the strongest woman I've ever known in my life and my life depends on you. I have always considered you as my mother-"

Alex was cut off when Nikita slammed Alex into the wall and pinned her down by holding her arms in a tight grip.

"Don't you call me your mother. Mothers don't let their daughters suffer like this." Nikita said coldly.

"I have always considered you as my MOTHER, SISTER and BEST FRIEND. And no matter how much you fight with me about it I'm never going to change what I think and feel about you." Alex said firmly looking into Nikita's eyes.

Nikita saw as a wall of water started to build up in Alex's eyes. Nikita took her hands off Alex's arm. "Alex I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just. You're just. You're just too special for me to lose you."

"I know Nikita. You've been through a lot. Looking at me in pain and Igor tou..." Alex trailed off thinking Nikita wouldn't want to hear it.

"Complete it Alex." Nikita ordered.

Alex didn't want any more heated conversations between them so she didn't argue about it. Continuing she said, "Touching me." Alex sighed and took a pause. "I know it was very painful for you to look at me like that. I also know that no matter how much I'll try to convince you to not to blame yourself for all of this, you are never going to stop it. But still I'll always try my best to make this better for you somehow." Alex said.

Nikita put her palm on Alex's cheeks and smiled . Alex took it in her hands and kissed it gently.

Since everything had started this was the first time when Alex saw Nikita smile and feeling a little bit calm.

Nikita narrowed her eyes as she looked at Alex's face. "Your face... Your wounds, who cleaned them up?" Nikita asked realizing that she hadn't noticed it yet.

Alex smirked and said "Igor had sent in a doctor to check up our wounds. He said that, Igor didn't want us to die. Not right now."

"I guess he is not yet done taking his revenge." She looked at Alex with worry and water in her eyes.

"Hey sshhh... it's okay. Remember one thing. I can go through anything if you are going to keep your calm and not break before him. Understood?" Alex said and pulled Nikita into a tight hug.

Nikita hugged her tighter. "You know? If you keep caring about me like this and keep talking to me like this, then there will soon be a time when I'll have to call you mom." Nikita said.

They both laughed and fell silent for a while.

"You're okay? Alex asked.

"Yeah." Nikita replied and smiled at Alex.

"You never told me about Igor. You talked to me about so many bad and dangerous missions, but not this one. Why Nikita? What had happened to Igor's brother?" Alex asked.

"Alex I know that I owe you an explanation, but I don't want to talk about it right now." Nikita said.

"No. You have to tell me Nikita. You have to tell me about it not because you owe me an explanation, but because you have to let it out and talk to someone about it." Alex said and squeezed Nikita's hands. "And no matter how bad it is just remember that I'm here with you and I'm never going to leave you alone." Alex said after taking a pause.

"Ok." Nikita said. "But I just want one thing."

"What?" Alex asked.

"I need you to turn around and not look at me and I'll also do the same." Nikita said.

"Ok. I'll do it." Alex said and smiled.

Both of them turned their backs around.

"It was six years ago. Igor's brother Yuri was the person who I killed. He was innocent. He never did anything bad or never killed anybody. Igor is a Russian arms dealer and Yuri was his younger brother. They both loved each other dearly. Igor knew the risks and dangers of his business. So he decided to keep Yuri safe and away from everything. He kept Yuri's identity as his brother a secret and sent him to the states for his education and decided that Yuri will never get involved in all the mess. Igor had somehow managed to keep the fact that he is an arms dealer a secret from Yuri. But Division got their dirty hands on Yuri. I was specially assigned to this mission. Amanda had seen signs of humanity in me and that could be a liability. She made a special request to Percy to put me on this assignment." Nikita said and paused.

Alex turned around and hugged Nikita from behind. Despite Nikita's struggles, she didn't leave her and said, "Hey! Stop fighting me. I'm not letting you go through this with my back turned on you. I'm just going to be here. Holding you tight in my arms." Alex whispered in Nikita's ears.

Nikita sighed and wrapped her arms around Alex's hands and pulled her closer. She felt the warmth and comfort of Alex's body for a few seconds in silence and then continued.

"So as I said, Amanda made a special request to Percy to put me on this assignment. She wanted to see how much of a human I am and how much of a Division I am. My mission was to capture Yuri in the states and then get Igor in. Yuri studied at the NYU. I had orders to get information about the clients, suppliers and dealers of Igor. He was the toughest man I had ever seen and their bond was eternal. I had to torture Yuri for a week in front of Igor. Igor had finally broken down and given all the information after a week of seeing his brother getting tortured. I started hating myself with every punch that I threw at Yuri and when every time I touched him to just cause him more and more pain. His screams due to the electric shocks used to pierce through my heart. He was just an innocent kid who had been dragged into all of this mess. The pressure was building up on me. Percy needed results and I wasn't being able to give him anything. At last after a weeklong interrogation, Igor broke down crying for his brother's life. He couldn't take it anymore. I felt a relief that I didn't have to torture Yuri any more. I went back at Division to give Percy the information. After I was done giving him the information, he ordered me to kill them and to start with Yuri. I was taken a back at his words and the coldness in his voice. More than anything else I just wanted to go back at the warehouse where I held them and let them go but now I had to go back to kill them. Percy wanted them dead or he would cancel me. He wanted every bit of humanity out of my body. I went back to the warehouse. I entered the room where they were bound to wooden chairs. I entered with a gun gripped tightly in my hand and fear written all over my face. Igor read it and started pleading me for Yuri's life. He said, "No! No! No! Please. You can't do this. I told you everything that you wanted. You told me that you will let us go. I have lived all my life trying to protect him. Please! Just let him go. Kill me." I still remember his words, his desperation to save his younger brother. All I could say was, "I'm sorry." I looked into Yuri's brown eyes. They were filled with anger, pain and betrayal. The look in his eyes made me shiver. He didn't close his eyes for even a second. He died with a hole in between his eyes and his lifeless eyes staring at me. I had killed dozens of people before I killed him but none of those killings gave me so much pain as much killing Yuri gave me. I just stood there and stared at Yuri's lifeless body. I was so lost while staring at Yuri that I didn't notice that Igor had ripped the arms of the wooden chair out and had gotten free of his bounds. He whipped my head and just with one blow I was down on the ground. I looked up at Igor and I knew that there was no way I could get out of there alive. So I chose not to defend myself as he continuously threw punches and kicks on me. I let him take out all his anger. I deserved it after all. He heard cars coming to a halt outside the warehouse. He thrust the arm of the chair in my abdomen and frantically started to pace in the room. I told him that there was a back exit in the warehouse and told him to leave before Division gets onto him. I laid there down on the floor in the pool of my own blood and watched him disappear. I never saw or heard from him again until now." Nikita was in tears by the time she finished telling Alex what had happened.

Alex turned her around and hugged her tighter than ever before. They pulled apart and an uncomfortable silence engulfed them.

"I never told you about this because I was afraid of losing you and your trust on me. I wouldn't be able to bear your hatred for me. I never thought that one day you will have to pay for my sins."

Nikita hugged her tighter and buried her face in Alex's chest and started crying.

"I wouldn't say that what you did back there was right or wrong. But you have to get over your past. You did not enjoy killing Yuri and almost died paying up for Yuri's death and that's what is important. You didn't lose your humanity at all and I felt it with every second that I spent with you." Alex said and pulled herself back.

She cupped Nikita's face in her hands and kissed her lips with all the love she had for Nikita. Nikita kissed her back. Alex knew that right now if there's anything that Nikita wants then it's her love and comfort.

Alex felt a tear slip out of Nikita's eyes. She pulled apart and rested her head to Nikita's forehead. They both looked into each other's eyes with all the love the they had for each other

Nikita felt a sudden urge of telling Alex the truth. The secret that she had kept from Alex since the last two years. She tried to fight it back but she was too late. Instead of a sigh, she let it out. She let out the words that she couldn't ever take back and will regret about it all her life. She didn't want them to come out but they just came out. As if her mind wasn't in her own control anymore.

"I killed your papa, Alex."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I know this is an incredibly short chapter but I still do hope that you guys like it! **

_**CHAPTER 7**_

**17 HOURS LATER.**

It had been an hour now since Nikita had told Alex that she was the one who had killed her father.

Alex hadn't said a word since then. All she did was to get up and sit in one corner of the room. Alex had sat there in silence and was ignoring Nikita's pleadings and efforts to get her talking.

Alex's whole world had crumbled down on her. She was just sitting there motionless. Her legs folded close to her chest and her gaze fixed on the floor.

The woman who had saved her life dozens of times. The woman for who she had gone through so much pain in the last 24 hours. Was the woman who had killed her father.

Alex couldn't shake the sight of her father's dead eyes out of her head. She didn't know what to say anymore. Anger, pain and frustration had taken over her love, care and comfort for Nikita.

All she wanted to do was to punch, kick, scratch, claw, shout, hurt Nikita violently. But yet she didn't move. She couldn't move.

Alex had trusted this woman with her life and she had killed her father. She hadn't yet been able in getting that information in.

Alex's silence was killing Nikita. She didn't know what to say to her best friend, her little sister, her baby girl, her daughter.

She wanted Alex to shout at her, talk to her, kick her ass. But she didn't get any of it.

"Alex please talk to me. Kick my ass off. Shout at me. But please don't remain silent. Please Alex. I love you a lot. I can take any pain in this whole world but not your silence. Please Alex. Please. Just talk to me." Nikita begged to Alex.

Nikita finally gathered the courage to go and sit next to her best friend.

Alex wanted to move away. She didn't want Nikita besides her at all. She just wanted to run away somewhere and shout.

She finally looked at Nikita with watery red eyes. This was the first time she had moved since an hour.

Nikita looked into Alex's eyes trying to read something. Anything. But she failed. They were blank yet scary. Her eyes seemed lifeless.

Alex's eyes reminded Nikita of Yuri's dead eyes. There was nothing in there. They were just deep, dark and empty.

Nikita instantly looked away but Alex didn't took her eyes off of Nikita. Nikita couldn't look into them. It gave her more pain than any other thing in her whole life.

Nikita looked back in Alex's eyes. She knew that Alex is gone now and she might never be able to get her back.

"Alex please don't do this. I know I've caused you a lot of pain, but please talk to me, baby. Alex-" She stops when she sees Alex open her mouth to say something. Even before Alex could make any sound, she was cut off when they heard someone unlock the door.

Both of them stared at the door and waited to see who was coming in.

_Please whoever it is don't take Alex away from me now. Just let it be a check on us. I have to make her talk to me. Please-_ Nikita's thoughts are cut off as at last the man from behind the door appears.

"Hello ladies. Missed me?" Igor said with a wide grin on his face.

**Hey! I hope you guys liked the way I projected Alex's situation and I'll try to compensate for this short chapter with the next chapter. :D**

**Thanks!**

**Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I know this is another short one... But still as usual I hope you love it and review it! :D**

_**CHAPTER 8**_

**16 HOURS EARLIER.**

"Hey ladies. Missed me?" Igor said with a wide grin on his face.

Igor stood there near the door with six men behind him. Their guns were trained on Alex and Nikita.

"Get up!" Igor ordered. Nikita and Alex both got up on their feet.

Nikita took hold of Alex's hand pulled her behind. She was now exactly in front of Alex and the guns pointed towards her.

Nikita looked at Igor with anger in her eyes. She wouldn't let anything happen to Alex this time. She was ready to use all her force to save her Alex.

"Let her go Igor. She has nothing to do with any of this. I didn't enjoy hurting Yuri and you know that. I almost died paying up for what I did to Yuri." Nikita said defending Alex.

"You didn't enjoy but still you didn't do anything to save him. You have to pay for what you did. One whole week I saw you beat up my brother in front of my eyes." Igor shouted.

"You could have stopped it. If you would have given the information earlier." Nikita said.

"Give you the information and what? Get him killed?" Igor said angrily. "And besides you didn't die. You almost died." Igor said in a much calmer tone and with a grin on his face.

"At least you could have sparred him some torture and if all of this is because I didn't die that day, then here you have your chance. Kill me and let her go like I gave you the exit that day." Nikita said firmly. She wasn't scared of death. She was just scared about Alex.

"Yes! I do want to kill you and it will be really soon." Igor said angrily. Before Nikita could reply to Igor he said, "Pull them apart."

Nikita let Alex's hand's go and took a step forward, ready to fight for Alex's life.

Alex didn't move from behind. She just saw Nikita being attacked by six men. It was difficult to say who had an upper hand. Nikita was filled with anger and force. She wouldn't take a second to recover from a punch or a kick. She just went for it and fought.

Alex just stared blankly at Nikita trying to figure out her feelings and thoughts for the woman who was fighting so hard to save her.

"Nikita!" Alex shouted when she was brought out of her thoughts by a painful scream that had escaped from Nikita's mouth.

Two men had twisted Nikita's hands up and snapped her elbows resulting in a painful scream. She was being continuously kicked in her stomach and her face. The men showed no mercy for her.

As adrenaline and senses kicked in Alex shouted "Stop!" It wasn't a request or a plead. It was a firm, strong order.

The men immediately stopped and looked up at Alex. They let Nikita fall down and took a step behind. Nikita curled up in a ball. She didn't feel the level of pain till them time she was let down by the men. Pain screamed through every inch of her body.

Alex tried to go near Nikita and those men but was stopped by the chain. Alex went as close as she could to Igor and looked him straight into his eyes fearless and said, "You want revenge? I'm your revenge. I'm not just her sister, but her best-friend and her daughter too. I'm the only one she has in this whole world." Alex said firmly. "Stop beating her. She will never stop fighting for me. She will never give up on me."

Nikita looked up at Alex. She didn't understand why Alex was still trying to save her.

"No Alex. Why?" Nikita said in a small whisper that was all she could get out. Her chest hurt her the most. She grabbed the leg of the man who was taking his steps towards Alex. She didn't have enough strength in her sprained arms to hold him off.

He twisted and smashed his feet on Nikita's elbow. He put all his weight on her elbow and twisted his feet on it. Nikita screamed as pain shot up through her body till unimaginable levels.

"Enough!" Alex shouted. "You don't have to hurt her. I'm ready to give myself up. Just leave her aside and do whatever you want with me." Alex ordered the men as if they were under her command instead of Igor.

The man took his leg off and left Nikita groaning in pain.

"Hold her still." Igor said pointing towards Alex. Despite Alex's struggles two men were able to slam her to the wall and pin her down.

Igor went near Alex and pressed his body against hers. He bent his head down to lick Alex's neck. He sucked on her pulse point hard. He pulled apart and looked in her eyes. They were filled with anger and disgust.

He caught Alex's hair and tilted her face and kissed her on her soft lips. Alex didn't respond to any of it. She just stood there without any reaction. He pulled apart to catch his breath and injected her in the neck.

Alex screamed as she felt the pain and burn as the liquid passed through her veins. The men let their grip on Alex's hands go and she fell down on the floor. She continued screaming and groaning. The burn and pain due to the liquid was unbearable. Slowly and steadily she stopped screaming in pain. She said her last words, "Nikita... I forgive you." and then she lay there on the ground still as a statue.

**Hey guys! I hope you loved it! and please do not forget to review it! and come on! help me get some more readers and reviewers! :D **

**Okay so now getting to the point, I wanted to let you guys choose if you would like to have the chapter also short or a long one! :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I know this is not a long, long chapter but it is longer then the last one. I hope you love it. :)**

_**CHAPTER 9**_

**15 HOURS EARLIER.**

Nikita lay on the ground pinned down by Igor's men as Igor did his dirty job with Alex. Pain was shooting all through her body as the men tried their best to keep her on the ground. One man standing on each of her palm, one man pushing his feet on her broken ribs and one standing on her ankles. There was no way she able to get up.

The elbow of her right arm was broken and of the left was sprained. She had broken ribs and a swollen face which was bleeding from almost everywhere. She closed her eyes as she couldn't watch Igor's assault on Alex.

_I've failed her again. Again that bastard is touching her and I'm not being able to do anything. I wish- _Nikita was brought out of her thoughts and she shot open her eyes as she heard Alex scream in pain. Nikita saw tears in Alex's eyes as she screamed and groaned in pain.

Nikita knew instantly that the pain Alex is suffering is horrible. Alex didn't have tears in her eyes even when she was being electrocuted at a high voltage. She knew exactly how strong Alex is and she knew that Alex is not being able to take this pain.

"Let her go." Igor said. The men took their feet off of Nikita and stepped back.

Nikita got up and winced in pain as her whole body ached with even slightest of her movements. She ran towards Alex. Her steps wobbled and she fell to the ground when her chains restricted her from going any further.

She didn't know what to say to Alex.

Nikita looked up at Igor with all her rage and anger and asked, "You son of a bitch! What did you give her? What the hell is happening to her?"

Igor grinned and said, "Nothing. It's just a drug. It slowly and painfully kills a person. Right now your dear Alex is feeling immense pain and burn all inside her body. After a while she will feel nothing. She will be out of all her pain. And you know why? Because she will be DEAD."

"You told me that you'll kill me. Why her? I was ready to take the death as your revenge." Nikita shouted.

"Yes. I did say that I'll kill you and I will. But before that you had to feel what I felt since so many years. You will live without her. Feel the pain. The pain that is worse than death. And I will kill you by my own hands one day." Igor said with all his anger. "Besides I just did what you said." Igor said in a much calmer tone.

"What do you mean?" Nikita asked confused.

"You thought that giving you the information and getting Yuri killed would be a better option than torturing him right? So I just did as you said. I made this easy for you and SPARED Alex some torture. Her death is on your shoulders now and not mine. I just obeyed you." Igor said and laughed as he enjoyed the silence that Nikita had.

Igor's words hit Nikita with a thud. _Her death is on your shoulders now and not mine. _Igor's words echoed in her mind. She looked down at Alex blankly and let her tears fall.

She was so close to Alex but still so far. She couldn't touch Alex or get a hold of her hands. She could just watch as life from Alex's blue eyes slowly and painfully fade away.

She looked down at her knees. The guilt was creeping all over her.

_I killed Alex. She suffered so much due to me. Alex just forgave me for every pain that I gave her. She is so clean hearted. Why did I let her get into any of this mess? I should have kept a check on her while she was leaving. I shouldn't have let her get into Division only. How could I be so stupid and make such a mistake? How could I let a teenager, a kid especially so kind and sweet hearted like Alex get into the hell I was thrown into. I knew that none of this would ever end in a nice way. This life. Never. It just had to end like this. Through death. How could I put the burden of my revenge on her tiny shoulders? She is just a kid still. So noble. Will she just die like this? Without talking to me? The last thing I'll ever hear from her is her silence? Will she forgive me? Am I even worth her forgiveness? How can she forgive me for every scar that I've put on her life? Why does she forgive me all the time? I just do not deserve it. Today she is dying instead of me. She is dying in front of me and I still can't do anything. I can't even hold her hand. I can't take her head in my lap the way she likes it. I can't even look into her eyes. How will I live without her? How will I do ANYTHING without her? Forget taking Division down. Will I be able to live without her? Am I even worth living? All I've done in my life is live on drugs, kill people and getting the people who I love killed! So many people suffered because of me. I've killed the loved ones of so many people. I've killed families. I've killed Alex's papa in front of her. Alex saw her father's dead eyes because of me. I destroyed her family. I destroyed her life. I destroyed her and today I got her killed. I gave her a painful death. First Daniel and today Alex. After what happened to Daniel how could I have let Alex get into this? Please God just stop it. Please. Take me. I deserve this death. Not her. _

Her head shot back up and was brought out of her thoughts when felt Alex trying to touch her knee and get her to look into her eyes.

Nikita looked straight into Alex's blue eyes and heard Alex say, "Nikita... I forgive you."

On normal terms those words would have shifted a heavy rock from Nikita's heart. But right now, after all that Alex went through, after Nikita's confession to Alex those words coming out of her mouth as her last words killed Nikita. The rock of guilt fell heavily on Nikita's heart.

Nikita stared as Alex's body stopped shaking and screaming from pain. She watched as Alex's hand lay there just an inch away from her knee. It was lifeless. It didn't move at all. Alex's eyes were fixed on Nikita and mouth slightly open.

Nikita stared in Alex's eyes. It was the most painful sight for her. But she had to look into them. She just had to feel the pain that she deserved.

"Open them up." Igor said and grinned.

The men came near Nikita and opened her up and then Alex. Nikita didn't try to attack she just sat there as the man opened her handcuffs and Alex's.

She watched as Igor and his men left the room locking the door behind them.

Nikita was left all alone with Alex's body. Nikita got up and dragged Alex in a corner. She sat down facing her back to the wall. She slowly closed Alex's eyes and mouth and let her tears fall free. She lifted her up and brought her close to her chest.

Alex's limp body now almost sat on Nikita's lap with her head buried under Nikita's chin. Nikita took Alex's hands and wrapped them around her waist. Nikita wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulder and sang Alex's favourite Russian lullaby as she brushed her hand in Alex's hair.

The pain that Alex's death caused Nikita, overpowered all her physical pain. She let her tears fall free and land on Alex's hair. She continued singing the lullaby and brushing her hand in Alex's hair.

**No words to say right now. But do come back to see unexpected twists and turns of the story. I love all of you guys! and please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the delay. But I hope you like it and I've at last given you guys a long chapter to read! :D I hope you guys love it a lot! :D**

_**CHAPTER 10**_

**13 HOURS EARLIER.**

Nikita slowly opened her eyes when she heard the door unlock. She hugged Alex tighter when the door slowly opened as Igor and his six men entered the room.

Nikita looked up at Igor with her all her anger and bloodshot eyes. "What do you want now? You've already killed her. Why don't you finish me off too?" Nikita said with anger and pain in her voice. Nikita's voice was now hoarse and thick due to crying.

Igor grinned and stared into Nikita's eyes. He decided not to reply Nikita and ordered his men to take Alex out of the room.

Nikita shifted herself and protected Alex by her body. She hugged Alex tighter as the men slowly came near them.

She struggled as the men tried to pull her apart from Alex. She cried out in pain, when they roughly pulled her arms away from Alex.

Igor grinned as Nikita kicked her legs while being dragged away from Alex. But he had more for her in the store.

"No! No! No! What do you want from her now? Just stay away from her. She's gone now. She is of no good to you now. Leave her alone. I'm there over here. Come to me. Leave her alone." Nikita yelled at the top of her voice when she saw the men drag Alex's body out of the room carelessly.

Igor grinned and came closer to Nikita who was now pinned down on the wall. "I hope you enjoyed the little time you shared with a dead Alex." He then whipped her head with his gun knocking her out.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER….**

Nikita felt her body being shaken by somebody. The image of Alex being dragged out of the room came in front of her closed eyes. "Alex!" Nikita yelled and came out of her slumber. She was immediately taken into a hug. "Thank god you're alive." She heard someone say to her. She hadn't yet figured out who the person was.

Nikita's thoughts were dizzy and filled with pain and fear. The hug was warm and comforting. The smell of the body was familiar. Nikita knew she had felt the comfort of this hug before. Nikita breathed out and slowly slid her hands around the waist of the person who was holding her tight in a hug. She took in the smell and the touch of the person and closed her eyes and sighed "Alex. You're back." and smiled.

Her eyes shot open at the realisation of what she had just said. She pulled apart and stood up. She took few steps behind. Nikita looked at Alex in disbelief. She didn't know what to say. She somehow gathered her voice and said, "This... This... this is not real. This can't be real. Am I? Am I dead? Or Igor has definitely drugged me. I must be dreaming. Right that's... that's what is possible. not this."

Alex smiled at Nikita's ramblings. She somehow found them cute. Alex got up and hugged Nikita again and whispered in her ear, "Ssshhhh... It's okay. I know what you've been through. It's okay. But I'm back now. For real. I'm alive and you too. Neither Igor hasn't drugged you nor are you dreaming. I'm back, alive and I'm not leaving you again. Okay?" Nikita nodded and hugged Alex tight.

"But, but how is this possible? I heard your screams slowly come to a stop. You stopped moving in front of me. Your eyes... they were out of life." Nikita asked pulling apart from Alex.

Nikita caressed Alex's cheeks as Alex replied, "Igor had drugged me and clinically killed me. He then again injected me with another drug and brought me back to life. That's all what I can say. I don't remember anything after the pain and burn stopped in my body I must be dead then. Igor also didn't say anything much he just drugged me again. I was outside at that time. He drugged me and threw me back into the room."

"Do you remember telling me that...?" Nikita trailed off as she wanted Alex to complete her sentence. "I forgive you?" Alex completed her sentence and smiled.

"I forgive you Nikita. I forgive you for killing my papa." Alex said and smiled at Nikita.

"Why?" Nikita asked with a weak low voice and watery eyes.

"Because you are worth every pain that I've gone through because of you Nikita. You are my chance at a second life. You are my butterfly." Alex said smiling with watery eyes and cupping Nikita's face.

"No Alex! No! I've killed you every day of your life. I've killed you today. I've killed your papa. I'm NOT your chance at a second life. I'm NOT your butterfly." Nikita said firmly.

"I've held you in my arms when you were dead. Because of me you tried to yourself a dozen times." Nikita said.

"Nikita how many times do I have to tell you this? I know that what you have been through today. I know you held my dead body but you also saved my life in the burning mansion. You could've killed me but you didn't. You sav-" Alex was stopped when Nikita slammed her into the wall and whispered looking straight into her eyes, "Do you understand what it feels like to hold your dead daughter in your arms and sing her favourite lullaby into her dead ears? Have you felt how it feels when you're dragged apart from your dead daughter?"

"No Nikita! I don't understand how it feels but I understand how it feels when my mom is getting beaten up to protect me and I just stand there and do nothing to protect her." Alex said calmly.

"I didn't expect you to protect me! I don't deserve your protection." Nikita said.

Nikita let her hands off of Alex and turned and walked away. "Why? How can you forgive me after all the pain that I've caused you?" Nikita asked.

"Because you don't know how it feels to die in front of your best friend who is the killer of your father and then come back. When I told you that I forgive you I meant it Nikita. I was dying there and all I wanted was to be there for you. I understand that any normal person would hate you right now and that's what you want from me, but my life has never been normal. So don't even expect normal from me. My father wanted me to be a killer. Which normal father would have wanted his daughter to be a killer Nikita? A murderer? He wanted me to run his company with his own bad ways!" Alex said coldly.

"What else I've let you become?" Nikita asked looking down.

"You never wanted Division for me. You never wanted me to be a killer. You've regretted every second of letting me inside Division. You've hurt yourself for what happened in the past few hours. You want me out of all this, out of division. You never pushed me to go into Division. I chose it. You tried to stop me before going into division. You've been worried about me. You've loved me more than anyone else has ever loved me. You've trusted me with your life. You've trusted me when I didn't trust my own self. You've loved me when I was nothing but just a junkie. You've cared about me when nobody did. Because of your trust on me I have been able to keep myself away from drugs. I've been able to control myself from not taking drugs again after Amanda used them on me, because I didn't want to hurt you, because you trusted me. I could have taken more drugs after that and not tell you about it, but I didn't. The guilt of breaking your trust secretly would have killed me. I've felt your love and trust on me Nikita and I know that wasn't just for the revenge that you wanted from Division. It was because you considered me as your daughter, your best friend, your little sister, your life." Alex replied.

Nikita tried to protest Alex's words but before she could even say anything, Alex's lips stopped her. Nikita felt her lips meet Alex's soft ones. She fought within her own self with her guilt and the urge to accept Alex's love. She wanted to cry out, shout, push Alex away but she also wanted Alex again. She wanted the warmth, the smell, the taste, the touch of Alex again.

Alex kissed her more passionately as she sensed Nikita calm down and tense up in her arms. She pulled apart and rested her head on Nikita's forehead. She cupped Nikita's face in her hands. She saw Nikita's tear trails and kissed them. "I love you Nikita. I love and care about you way too much to leave you or hate you." Alex said and smiled.

Nikita slowly pulled Alex closer in her arms, pulling her into a tight hug. Nikita felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders tight. She wouldn't admit it, but breaking down and letting her guard down in front of Alex made her feel much better than showing the world how strong she is. She loved staying in Alex's arms more than anything else.

Nikita never felt so calm yet tensed while holding Alex. She had her Alex back in her arms and this time alive. A breathing, smiling, alive Alex.

They both just stood there without moving. Alex also didn't tried to pull apart. She knew it that Nikita had seen her dying and wasn't able to do anything. She had been with her lifeless body and that was Nikita's most painful moment in her life. She knew that all Nikita needed right now is a reassurance.

They finally pulled apart from each other. Nikita looked into Alex's blue watery eyes. Alex tilted her head and captured Nikita's lips. They kissed with all their love for each other. Alex opened her mouth to let Nikita's tongue in. Their tongues swirled around in their mouths in sync. Nikita smoothly ran her hand all over Alex's curves. She wanted to be sure that Alex is back. She needed to feel Alex. She felt Alex's love in their kiss. The love that she thought was gone for her from Alex's life, after she had told her the truth.

Alex slowly laid Nikita down on the cold concrete floor feeling thankful that she was still alive. She saw a much greater pain than hers in Nikita's eyes when she was dying right in front of her screaming and groaning in pain. She knew that there is no one in this world who will ever love her more than Nikita did and there will be no one who she will ever love more than she loved Nikita.

They pulled apart their kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Alex saw a faint line of guilt in her eyes. "No Nikita. There is no need to be guilty about anything. You will have me all your life. So I think you should just accept me and not try to push me away after all that has happened."

She kissed Nikita on her forehead, eyes, nose and a long kiss on her kiss swollen lips. She went down further and kissed Nikita on her neck. She slowly kissed her way down through the neck to her collarbone. Nikita moaned with every kiss that Alex slowly and sensually implanted on her neck.

Alex open mouthed kissed Nikita on her neck and sucked at her pulse point. Nikita's moans increased slowly. Nikita wanted every kiss that Alex gave her, every touch that Alex gave her but the guilt was also increasing with every gesture of love that Alex gave her. She didn't feel deserving at all for the immense love that Alex had for her.

"Stop!" Nikita whispered the word barely loud enough for anyone to hear it with a trembling voice. She wanted Alex to continue but the guilt was now empowering her thoughts and feelings.

Alex heard it but decided to ignore it. She knew Nikita was feeling guilty and that's why she was telling her to stop.

Alex slid her hands under Nikita's T-shirt and felt every inch of her skin. She pulled the T-shirt out and left Nikita with a blue laced bra. She leaned forward and kissed her bare shoulder blades. She kissed her neck and the moved slowly down. Nikita's moans and guilt increased with every kiss that went closer to her breasts.

Nikita arched her body up when Alex sucked on Nikita's nipple through her blue laced bra. Nikita's moans increased as Alex sucked harder on her nipples. Alex looked up breathlessly at the dark haired woman. Nikita looked both calm and tensed up. Alex knew exactly why Nikita is not being able to relax herself. She moved up and slowly kissed Nikita's lips and whispered in her ears, "Let it go Nikita. I need you" in a low husky voice.

Alex's voice shivered Nikita's spine. Nikita rolled over Alex and pulled her T-shirt out. Nikita looked down at Alex's body. She looked at Alex's waist and touched her well stitched cut. Nikita's touch on her cut made Alex breath in heavily and shiver ran through her whole body. Nikita kissed the cut and left a tear on it.

"Hey." Alex said and Nikita looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "Come here." Alex pulled Nikita down by her waist. "It doesn't matter Nikita till the time I have you with me." Alex whispered in her ears. Nikita nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat and breathed out.

Nikita looked into Alex's blue eyes with her watery brown eyes. She looked down at her lips and closed in. Nikita softly kissed Alex's lips and let out some tears. She pulled apart and kissed Alex's neck and brushed her fingers behind Alex's jaw. She sucked on her pulse point and trailed her hands down Alex's body and took hold of Alex's firm ass and pulled it closer. Alex moaned as her body pressed even more to Nikita's.

Alex made abstract movements on Nikita's smooth back. She moved her hands up and unclasped Nikita's bra. Nikita's breasts were now exposed with her bra lying down somewhere on the floor. Alex rolled over Nikita and cupped Nikita's breasts and kissed her. She went down and sucked on her nipple. Nikita gasped and moaned as she felt Alex warm breath over her nipples. "You… liked… it…? Alex asked saying every word after every lick on Nikita's nipple.

She teased Nikita as she breathed out warm breaths on her hard nipples. "Please…" Nikita said and arched her body up to offer Alex more. Alex kissed Nikita's breast one last time and moved down kissing Nikita's every bruise on her torso. Nikita moaned and whimpered with every kiss. She moved further down and opened the button of her jeans. She played her fingers on the edge of Nikita's panties earning Nikita's moans and chuckles. Alex traces her tongue on Nikita's exposed skin near her panties. Nikita moaned louder and said, "Alexandra Udinov…. go inside" Nikita said between her moans and gasps.

Alex grinned and hooked her fingers on the edge and slowly starts to pull it down.

Nikita's stomach turns with every pull. Her breathing grows heavier with every pull. Her senses start turning off. All she wants is Alex.

Alex stopped abruptly and pushes the panty back up as she suddenly heard Igor's voice.

**UUUGGGHHH! Igor! He has to work up on his timing issues! :P **

**Anyways... I hope you felt Alex's love for Nikita and Nikita's guilt and anger perfectly! :D **

**Love you guys for your reviews and thanks a ton for them! :D **

**I'm really sorry to say this, but the next chapter will take some time because I've got this total crazy idea for a one-shot. Hope you understand and look forward to read it! :D **

**And don't forget to review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I know again a small chapter, sorry for that. But I hope you still like it! :D**

_**CHAPTER 11**_

**11 HOURS EARLIER.**

Alex stops abruptly and pushes the panty back up when she heard Igor.

Nikita startles at what Alex is doing. "What!?" Nikita exclaimed not hearing Igor's voice.

Alex smirked at Nikita's reaction and said, "I heard Igor's voice, he must be coming in anytime. Get dressed up fast. I don't understand how you didn't hear that."

"Well I had my undivided attention to something unlike someone." Nikita said while wearing her bra.

"That 'someone' will just save you from being seen half-naked by Igor" Alex said grinning.

"Yeah. Yeah." Nikita said and wore her top.

"Alex." Nikita sighed and turned towards her. She cupped her face and said, "I am not letting anything happen to you again and you will not stop me for any decision that I make. Promise me Alex."

"Nikita I-" Alex was cut off when the door opened and Igor and his six men came back keeping their guns trained on Alex.

"What's that?" Nikita asked noticing a small remote in Igor's hand.

"Ah! This!" He said and lifted his hand up to show them his small remote control.

"It's a remote control to keep both of you under control Nikita." Igor said and grinned.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked confused standing behind Nikita unwillingly accepting her body as a shield.

"After my men dragged you out, I hit Nikita on her head with my gun to pass her out. I then injected her with a drug." Igor said.

"What drug?" Alex asked firmly but was filled with fear inside.

"Don't worry the drug will do its magic only if I press this button." Igor said.

"Stop beating around the bush and come to the point." Nikita said.

"Relax Nikita. The evidence of the drug is on the back of your neck. Alex can you see a small green circle there?" Igor asked.

Alex caught hold of Nikita's shoulders to bring her closer. She was scared. She didn't want to lose Nikita. She couldn't have lived with Nikita's dead body with her. She spotted the dot and widened her eyes. She gasped for air as fear came over her.

"What do you want now? And what will the drug do to her?" Alex yelled.

"Well. I'll leave you guys alone for watching what the drug can do." Igor said.

"Bring in the laptop and the equipments Henry." Igor said.

A man came inside a few seconds later with a laptop and a stool inside. He placed the laptop on the stool and left. He came back with a bag and left it on the concrete floor near the door.

Nikita and Alex stared at the bag. Afraid of not knowing what was coming.

"Inside this laptop there is a video about what will happen to you if you disobey me." Igor said.

"I'll leave you guys with it for now." Igor said and left the room with his men.

Nikita and Alex looked at the bag and then at the laptop. They decided to see the video first.

They slowly moved towards the laptop and turned it on.

Alex held Nikita's hand in her. She didn't want to let it go. She didn't want Nikita away from her.

Nikita tightened the grip on Alex's hand almost crushing it.

Alex winced in pain but didn't let go of Nikita's hand. She kept holding it tight as Nikita's fingers moved on the mouse pad to click on the only video file on the desktop, named 'Nikita'.

She took a deep breath and double clicked it.

Just a few seconds had passed and Nikita turned away not being able to see it anymore.

Tears welled up in Alex's eyes as she continued watching the video.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please do review! :D Thanks! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I know a short one again. But I just love cliffhangers! :D I hope you like this one! and review! :D**

_**CHAPTER 12**_

**10 HOURS AND 3O MINUTES EARLIER.**

Tears welled up in Alex's eyes as she continued watching the video.

She watched herself screaming and groaning in pain. The pain that had killed her. The pain that might kill Nikita.

_No. No. No. This can't happen to her. The burn, the pain. I'll not be able to see Nikita in this state. I have to convince her to obey Igor's orders. I can't live without her. She has to understand that. I don't know what she has to do but she HAS to do it. I don't care what it is._

_"Nikita... I forgive you."_ These words brings Alex out of her thoughts. She stares at the now blank screen. The video was over and the screen was now blacked out.

Alex turned around and saw Nikita just standing still with her back towards Alex. She pulled Nikita into a hug and said, "It's okay Nikita. Nothing will happen to you. You just have to follow his orders. No matter what he tells you, you have to do it Nikita. No matter how bad it is. You understand? I can't lose you. I just can't. You have to do it. You have to do it for me."

Nikita pulled apart and asked, "Can we check the bag?"

"No Nikita. Before that, you have to promise me that you'll not do anything stupid. You will do everything that Igor tells you to do. I can't lose you. Promise me that." Alex said.

"Alex we don't know yet what I have to do and the answers will be in that bag. I can't promise you anything right now. Please understand Alex. I don't want to break anymore promises." Nikita pleaded.

Alex sighed defeated and said, "Okay Nikita. Let's check the bag."

Nikita and Alex bent down to open the bag. Nikita's trembling hand takes hold of the zip of the bag. Alex puts a comforting hand on Nikita's shoulder when she can't bring herself to open up the zip. Squeezing Nikita's shoulder she said, "It's okay Nikita. Go on. Whatever it is, we will face it together." Nikita nods and looks back down at the bag. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes to start pulling the zip down.

Nikita and Alex startles and jumps back to their feet when the laptop starts beeping.

A window popped up on the screen with Igor's face in it. "Hello girls. Enjoyed the video?" Igor asks.

Alex held Nikita's hand and said, "You bastard! You can't do that. I'm your revenge! Why did you drug Nikita then? Do it to me. A dozen times if you want. But not to her." Alex yelled.

"No! I CAN do it and you ARE my revenge Alex." Igor yelled back.

"Then why drug her?" Alex asked.

"Because that's what she deserves. What she is going to do she deserves that." Igor said calmly.

"What do I have to do?" Nikita asks losing her temper.

"Seems like you haven't opened the bag yet. Good. I would like to see how you react to it. Go ahead, open it." Igor said grinning.

Nikita walked towards the bag and brought it near Alex. Both of them held one handle of the bag each.

Nikita closed her eyes and opened the zip.

Alex lost her grip on the handle when Nikita had opened the zip thoroughly. She understood what Nikita had to do. She wasn't scared about what would happen to her, but she was scared about what would happen to Nikita after that.

Nikita opened her eyes when she felt a jerk on her hand and simultaneously heard a heavy metal fall down on the floor. She saw that Alex had left the handle of the bag. One handle was in her hand and other was hanging in the air facing the ground.

She saw the heavy metal on the ground and then glanced at what was in the bag, she understood what was going to happen. She left her grip on the handle too. More heavy metals clanged to the ground. She looked at Igor with tears in her eyes. She didn't have any words to say. She didn't know what to do. Her brain had stopped working. She couldn't take her gaze off the heavy metal. She knelt down in front of Alex and with trembling hands she picked up the heavy metal.

She looked at it and then at Alex. "Gun." She whispered under her breath and threw it on the ground.

She looked at it in fear. She had never been so afraid of that weapon before. Her hands wouldn't tremble to even shoot someone and today she couldn't even hold that weapon.

"Please. Don't make me do this. Please." Nikita pleaded.

"Okay. Don't do it." Igor said casually.

"What!? what's the catch?" Alex asked confused.

"Either you do this or send Alex to me." Igor said and laughed.

**Hey guys! Next time it'll be a long chapter! (IF I don't get an awesome cliffhanger to stop it mid-way!) :P **

**I hope you guys liked it! :D reviews please! :D**

**Thanks! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! As promised! A longer chapter! :D I hope you like it! :D **

_**CHAPTER 13**_

**10 HOURS EARLIER.**

"Either you have to do this or send Alex to me." Igor said and laughed.

"What?" Alex shouted.

"I never told you to SHOOT! TORTURE! Or KILL! Yuri. You tortured Alex, taken. But why should I torture her?" Nikita yelled at the top of her voice pointing at Alex.

"Because now it's your time to meet the EVIL NIKITA" Igor said and laughed.

Nikita fell on the ground and the words "EVIL NIKITA" echoed in her head. She had met her when she tortured Yuri and that haunted her nights and days. She was living a nightmare because of it.

"Everybody has evil inside of them and Nikita has already lived it while torturing Yuri. She is living her worst nightmare right now because of it." Alex said.

"No Alex. Trust me. Her worst nightmare hasn't yet reached her." Igor said.

"What do you-" Alex was cut short when she heard Nikita scream in pain.

She turned around and saw Nikita scream and arch her body in pain.

"Alex. Alex. Come here. I want you to know that I love you and I am really sorry about all of this." Nikita said in between her screams and groans with gritted teeth.

"No Nikita you can't say your goodbyes. I have been through this and you will also. I'm not letting you go anywhere." Alex said holding Nikita's hand tight.

"She got up and ran towards the laptop. "Just please stop it. You'll get what you want. She will do exactly that you'll tell her to do. No choices. Your word her command. Please there should be a way to stop it right now please." Alex pleaded to Igor.

Igor just laughed at her. Alex's anger had risen to infinite levels. She ran back to Nikita and held her hand. She heard Nikita's screams getting lower and lower and come to a stop. Her eyes slowly closed and her brain and body entered into darkness.

"No! No! No! This can't be happening. I told you she'll do everything that you say. You didn't have a need to do this to her. Nikita! Nikita! Please. Open up your eyes. Please Nikita. Please. You can't leave me. Not with this bastard! Please Nikita I love you a lot." Alex pleaded to Nikita to come back.

She lifted her hand up and with all her force she started to descend it on Nikita's chest. Just before she was going to touch Nikita's chest she was stopped when she heard her cough.

She instead slapped Nikita hard. "What the. What was that for?" Nikita asked when her coughing slowed down. Alex just smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. "Bitch! You were alive and still didn't talk to me. I thought you were dead. I was just going to hit your chest hard."

Nikita chuckled and tightened her hug around Alex. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes and then at Igor.

"What happened just now? Why isn't she dead like me?" Alex asked Igor.

"Because the effect of the drug can be controlled by this remote. With you also I had used the remote. I was going to stop it but then I decided to go on. I had made revival drugs too. So you were going to live at the end." Igor explained.

"So Nikita. Have you made a choice now? Or you want to continue? But every time I continue remember the pain will be higher and death nearer. I'll not give you the revival drug if you die." Igor said.

"What will you do to Alex if I send her to you?" Nikita asked in a calm voice.

"That you will come to know only after I return Alex back to you." Igor said and grinned.

"Continue it." Nikita looked into Igor's eyes with all her anger and determination.

Her eyes instantly shut close as pain and burn exceeded her levels of controls. She tried not to scream this time. But it became unbearable and let out a scream. "Stop!" She screamed out her pain. Alex saw Nikita try to control her scream. "What the hell do you think you are? Why did you choose this? Bitch! Stop trying to control your scream. I know it is very painful. Just scream!" Alex yelled at her. As soon as she stopped yelling at Nikita she heard her scream to stop.

She immediately rose to her feet and said. "Stop it! She said to stop it! She will do anything now! I promise. Just stop it."

Nikita stopped screaming and try to catch her breath. She gasped for air as Alex rubbed her hand behind Nikita's back.

"You're okay?"Alex asked. Nikita nodded and gave a reassuring smile in response.

"You didn't have to do that. What if something would have happened to you? If you want this then its better if you just send me to Igor." Alex yelled at Nikita removing out her anger for Nikita's actions.

She bent down and cupped Nikita's face and gently kissed her on her cheeks. "I know you're trying to protect me but this is not the correct way. You want to protect me? Choose to torture me. That's how I'll stay safe." Alex said calmly.

Nikita nodded and left some tears. "Okay." She whispered and let out some tears.

"She'll torture me." Alex said looking into Igor's eyes.

"Finally! Okay Alex. So there are a few rules. Nikita doesn't do as I say and she'll suffer. You cannot pass out till 5 hours. If you pass out then Nikita will be dead and you will not get to see her dead face. After 5 hours she gets the antidote. Understood?

Alex and Nikita swallowed the thick lump in their throats and nodded.

"Good. My men will come to you in a few seconds and give you guys a chair."

Both of them looked at the door as it unlocked. This time only a man came in with a chair. No guns, nothing. He kept the chair in a corner and left shutting the door behind him.

Nikita and Alex looked at the wooden chair. It was just an ordinary wooden chair. Nothing special about it. But still it was so scary.

"Okay Alex. There is a small belt in the bag. Wear it around your arm at your pulse point." Igor instructed Alex.

She went towards the bag. She hadn't got a proper look inside the bag before. Her hands shivered as she widened the narrow opening of the bag. Her eyes widened as she saw what was inside. There were all types of torture tools. Nails, hammer, batteries, wires, alcohol, steel rods, lighters, handcuffs and every other tool that will cause her pain. That will make Nikita cause her pain.

"You're screwed." Nikita said as she stood behind Alex and looked into the bag.

"Yeah." Alex chuckled. She took the belt out of the bag and wrapped it around her arm.

She came in front of the laptop and lifted her arm to show him the belt.

"Good. Now I'll be able to monitor your pulse." Igor said.

"So what now?" Alex asked.

"Your 5 hours will start now. Nikita we will start with easy stuff. Pick up the steel rod."

**I hope you guys liked it! :D reviews! and thanks for reading and reviewing it! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So as promised a long chapter! :D I hope you guys like it! **

_**CHAPTER 14****  
**_

**9 HOURS EARLIER.**

"Your 5 hours will start now. Nikita we will start with easy stuff. Pick up the steel rod." Igor said grinning.

"Let me hear some bones break." Igor said as Nikita brought the steel rod.

Nikita looked at Alex with tears. "I'm sorry Alex." Nikita said.

"It's okay Nikita. Don't knock me out. Do it for me, Nicky. Promise me that you will do anything in order to stay alive and out of physical pain, this is the only thing that I want" Alex said.

"Promise me Nikita" Alex shouted when Nikita didn't respond to her.

"I promise" Nikita whispered.

Nikita nodded and faced Alex. Alex braised herself for the first blow. Her eyes shut close when the rod hit her right upper arm. She lost some of her balance and let out a breath to controlled the pain. She opened her eyes and saw Nikita with watery eyes staring at her with guilt.

She nodded at her and took a deep breath understanding that it will be extremely difficult not to pass out with five hours of torture from Nikita.

Tears rolled down Nikita's cheeks as she shut her eyes and slammed the rod in Alex's upper arm. She saw Alex grit her teeth and shut her eyes as the rod hit her arm.

"Give me something more Nikita, I want to hear her scream, I want you to make her suffer. I know that you can do it better." Igor ordered amused.

"Do it! Beat the hell out of me." Alex said firmly.

Nikita let a cry and lifted the steel rod, she took a deep breath and landed it on Alex's waist. Alex arched her body in pain and gasped for air.

"YEAH! KEEP GOING NIKITA" Igor yelled satisfied.

Nikita let some silent tears to fall and she attacked Alex again. After 4 more rounds of hit without letting a single sound escape her mouth Alex gave up. The steel rod has landed on her waist one more time but this time it hit the cut on her waist. Alex unable to control her pain anymore, she let a soft scream of pain and fell on her knees with one hand on her waist and the other on the floor, groaning in pain and trying to catch her breath.

Nikita unable to control her guilt and concern went a step ahead to support Alex's body. Her face wet from the tears.

"I'm so sorry Alex. You're okay?" Nikita asked with concern.

"You promised Nikita. Don't stop to have a check on me. I need you to keep going. I'll be fine." Alex said and pushed Nikita a few steps away.

"Listen to Alex. Stop holding back. I want you to meet your EVIL one more time for me. But this time you are going to take it out on Alex. Let's see how much Alex can forgive." Igor said and laughed.

"Why are you doing this?" Nikita yelled angrily.

"I am not doing anything. You are. Now. I missed the sound of broken bones. What about her spine? On the back, Nikita. On her back" Igor ordered.

"Don't you dare stop. You promised. Just don't knock me out" Alex gasped.

"Do it Nikita. Just do it. Come on Nikita. You can do it." Alex added and she fell on the ground with a thud as Nikita smashed the rod on her back.

Nikita heard Alex scream at her and demand for more. She lifted the rod and smashed it on Alex's back.

She lost her grip on the rod as she saw Alex fall on the ground. She saw Alex groaning in pain and trying to get up. She realized how hard that hit was.

Nikita's eyes shot open and she fell on the ground as pain shot up through her whole body. She screamed in pain as it kept on increasing. She heard Igor yell at her, "Did I tell you to leave the rod? Now Alex will pay for this."

She relaxed her body on the ground besides Alex when the pain stopped. Alex held her hand and said, "Bitch! I told you to stay out of it. You had promised me. Just get up and do as Igor tells you to do. Remember, I'm safe only if you are safe."

"Come on! Get up you bitches." Igor ordered.

Nikita got up to her feet and held Alex's body to help her get up.

"Stop! What do you think you're doing? She will get up on her own." Igor said.

Alex pushed Nikita away and with one arm on her waist she got breathing heavily. Her hands were bruised and a very small droplets blood showed up on her T-shirt.

Alex nodded to Nikita that she is okay and Nikita should continue with it.

Nikita bent down to get the rod back in her hands. "On her left thigh." Igor instructed.

Nikita slammed the rod on her thigh and watched as Alex took hold of her it and tried to balance herself up.

"Same spot! Again and again! Till I don't tell you to stop!" Igor shouted.

"Just keep going Nikita! I'm going to be okay." Alex said and got hit on the same spot again.

After each hit standing on her legs was getting even more difficult. She got 5 hits on and near the same spot on her thigh. One more hit and she fell on the ground screaming out her pain that she had held in.

"Yeah! Now that's something I wanted to hear." Igor said excited.

_No. No. No. I can't give up so easy. It's just the start. I can't let Igor enjoy Nikita's pain. _Alex thought when she heard Igor get excited by her scream. She turned and landed her back on the ground.

She saw Nikita standing there besides her. She sat up and said, "No Nikita. You can't start to break. It's going to be difficult but you can't break. Not right now." Alex said while controlling her pain and not letting it out in her voice.

She got up again. She stood on her right leg and let the throbbing left leg have some rest.

"Okay so now one final blow and this round is over" Igor said.

Nikita breathed out and hit Alex's thigh again and immediately let her grip off from the rod. She supported Alex's falling figure and got her back on her feet.

She supported Alex and walked her to the chair. She gently placed her in the chair.

"So Nikita tell me how do you feel?" Igor asked.

"Screw you. I'm going to break each and every bone of yours when I get out of this mess." Nikita said with gritted teeth and anger.

Igor laughed as he heard Nikita's words. "First you have to break someone else's bones." Igor said and pointed at Alex.

"Round 2. Nail her hands down in the arms of the chair." Igor said.

"What!? I thought you said an easy start." Nikita yelled.

"Oh! Trust me this is EASY." Igor said and grinned.

Alex sat up properly on the chair when she heard Igor's instructions. She knew Nikita is already in a lot of pain and this was going to get worse.

"I believe him Nikita. This will definitely be easier than what would be coming ahead. Do it Nikita. Just do it." Alex said and kept her hands on the two arms of the chair.

"Alex." Nikita said. She didn't know what to say ahead. She was just speechless at how strong her girl was. She didn't know how to apologize for all of this. She didn't know what to say to make her girl feel better.

"I know Nikita. I know that you're sorry. But trust me, I don't blame you for any of this. I love you Nikita and I don't mind going through anything if it can keep you safe." Alex said.

"Now get the nails and the hammer. We have some business to finish." Alex ordered Nikita firmly.

"Let's see Alex till how long you don't blame Nikita for all of this." Igor said.

"Torture me my whole life but I'll never blame Nikita for any of it." Alex said firmly.

Igor grinned and said, "Let's see bitch!"

"Don't you call her a bitch! You don't know how good she is. You don't know how strong she is. You are just a bastard Igor! Just a bastard." Nikita yelled out her anger at Igor.

"What can you even do if I call her a bitch? All you can do is hurt her more." Igor said and laughed.

"You're just signing your own death sentence Igor." Nikita said.

"We'll see. Who dies first. Me or Alex." Igor said and laughed.

"I'll make sure it's you." Nikita said.

"We'll see that. For now. Push the nail half way inside." Igor said.

Nikita felt so powerless. Despite all her anger, she had no choice but to give in and take Igor's orders.

She turned around and looked at Alex. She just saw how strong her Alex was. Even stronger than her. Even after Nikita had caused her so much pain, she still looked up at her and smiled.

Alex nodded at Nikita to start. Nikita placed the long 6 inch nail on Alex's hand between her middle and pointer finger. She screamed as she slammed the hammer on the nail.

Alex closed her eyes and again struggled not to scream out in pain as the nail pierced her hand and stopped at half way in the chair.

Nikita looked at Alex's hand. Half of the nail was above Alex's hand and half below the arm of the chair it. Blood was slowly running out of the small wound and a small pool of blood began to build up on the ground as blood slid down through the exposed nail to the ground.

Nikita put her hand on Alex shoulder and gently squeezed it. Alex took her other arm and put it on Nikita's hand.

"I'm okay Nikita. He can't break me so easily and he is nowhere near to it. Go ahead get the nail's ass in my hand." Alex said looking into Nikita's eyes.

"That's enough!" Igor said.

"Stop your silly chats and get to work." He added.

Alex squeezed Nikita's hand one last time and nodded at her. "Go Nikita. Do it." Alex said and pushed Nikita's hand off her shoulder.

Nikita smiled and nodded. She was so proud at how strong Alex is.

She walked over to the other side and placed the nail again between the two fingers. She looked at Alex and then slammed the nail inside. It too stopped mid-way.

Alex took in a sharp breath as the nail pierced her hand. She felt the pain shoot through her whole arm. The pain was unbearable. She knew something was wrong inside. May be wrong nerve got hit or something was wrong. She didn't know anything but just the pain.

"Please! Please! Please! Pull it out!" Alex screamed. She felt like a whole nerve would burst inside her arm.

Without thinking anything Nikita pulled it out in a second. She fell to her knees and hands on the ground as pain shot up in her body. She didn't scream. She wouldn't scream. She wanted this and she was having it. The pain increased but still she refused to scream.

Igor's grinning face told Alex what was going on and she was responsible for it. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please stop hurting her, Nikita just scream. Please Nikita! Please! I want you to scream." When she still didn't hear her scream, she lifted the hammer and threatened her that she will smash her hand with it.

"Alex!" Nikita gave in. She screamed her name and cried in pain. She screamed louder as the pain shot up one last time.

She could feel that the effect of the drug had stopped but the pain was still there. It was much higher this time. She arched her body as pain fluctuated a little.

"Nikita. Nikita. Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what was wrong but I wasn't able to take that pain. I'm so sorry." Alex said.

She felt Nikita's hand on her knee. "You don't have anything to be sorry about Alex. It's nothing in front of the pain that I've caused you. I'm okay." Nikita said.

Nikita got up and looked at Igor.

"Get that nail back inside!"Igor yelled at Nikita.

Pain was still running through her body but somewhere she knew Igor wasn't going to kill her off so fast. "Make me do it." Nikita said.

Igor angrily pressed the button again. Nikita again fell down to the ground, screaming and groaning in pain. She could hear Alex say, "Nikita! Please don't do this. Just give up! Please I want you to give up." Alex pleaded and stabbed a nail in her thigh to make Nikita give up. She looked up and gritted her teeth as pain ran through her thigh.

"No. Alex. Okay. I give up. Please stop it." Nikita says with gritted teeth and lets out a scream.

The effect of the drug stopped and only pain was left in Nikita's body. She had two rounds of it without a proper break. Her body ached like hell. She wanted to pass out but she knew she couldn't. If she passes out then Igor might take Alex away or make her go through one more round.

"Nikita!"Alex yelled and brought her out of her thoughts.

"Just get your ass back up. And that nail back inside. Do it Nikita." Alex said and kicked Nikita's ass.

Nikita chuckled at the kick and got up. She took the nail again. Her hands were now covered with Alex's blood. She felt nauseous but she was determined on not giving up.

She pushed the nail back through the hole in Alex's hand and in the chair. Alex winced in pain as the nailed brushed past her flesh. Luckily this time she didn't have that pain which made her give up for the first time.

"Okay Nikita now it's time for round 3. Get out the batteries and the wires from the bag."

**Hey guys! I hope I was able to make every pain and reaction to the point! and pls do suggest me about how you would like this to go on. :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! It's a short one I know, but I still and always will hope that you like it! :D**

_**CHAPTER 15**_

**8 HOURS AND 20 MINUTES EARLIER.**

"Okay Nikita now it's time for round 3. Get the batteries and the wires from the bag." Igor said.

"Connect them to the nails." Igor added enjoying the violence in front of him.

"NO! I can't do it!" Nikita said.

"Wait!" Alex shouted before Igor could take any action.

"Nikita! Look at me!" Alex said. "Look at me Nikita!" Alex yelled.

"You are going to do this or Igor can take me away." Alex said.

"What!? Have you gone crazy? Why do you always want to save me?" Nikita asked in shock.

"Because Nikita I can't live without you and you have to understand that. After this I don't know what is going to happen. If you die then I don't know what to do ahead. Where to go! I need you Nikita. I'm safe only if you're safe. I want you alive." Alex said.

"Now go and get it." Alex ordered Nikita.

"And what about me? What if I kill you today? What do you think I can live without you" Nikita retorted.

"You'll not kill me Nikita. Just do as he says. I have faith in you. And even if you kill me, I will have no regrets. I will die trying to protect you and that's all I can wish for. And if I die then you have to live Nikita for me and heal yourself. That's my last wish Nikita." Alex said.

Nikita just stared at Alex in return. She didn't know what to say. Her girl was killing herself to save her. It was killing her to make Alex's wounds worse while her wounds were healing with passing time. She will never be able to get the screams of Alex out of her mind. She knew she'll have nightmares about it. She knew she will never be able to make it up to Alex. Every scar that she leaves on Alex will always remind her of who she really is.

"Nikita! Go!" Alex said.

Nikita nodded and let some tears to fall. She turned around and brought out the batteries and the wires. She placed them on the ground near Alex. She didn't try to stop her tears. She didn't let out sounds but her tears were enough to say in how much pain she was.

She continued attaching the wires to the nails without looking at Alex.

Alex could see Nikita's pain. She knew it was much higher than the physical pain she was in. More than her, these 5 hours would be more difficult for Nikita.

"Hey, Nikita. Look at me. Look! I'm fine and I'll be fine. You are there for me and you will always be there for me. That's what will keep me going on. I love you Nikita and don't expect me to hate you for this." Alex said while Nikita did her work.

Nikita looked up at her and said, "If I give up at anytime. Please remember that I love you a lot."

"No Nikita. You're not giving up. You cannot give up. Think what Igor can do to me if you die. You have to stay alive for me Nikita if not for your own self. Promise me you'll not stop the current till the time Igor doesn't tell you to stop. Promise me Nikita." Alex said knowing that Igor will control the current through Nikita's hands.

"I'm sorry I can't." Nikita refused to promise and took a few steps back finishing the wiring.

"No Nikita! Do it for me please. I want to know that you'll stay safe." Alex yelled.

Nikita didn't respond to her and just stared down at the batteries on the ground.

"Good Nikita. You shouldn't make promises that you can't keep. You're just too weak to make any promises." Igor said.

"You just shut the fuck up! You don't know how strong she is and right now if she can't promise me that only shows how strong she is! You'll never understand her feelings. You're just a monster Igor! Just a monster."

"Monster? Let's see what this monster can do to your "STRONG" Nikita."

Nikita fell on the ground screaming. She had heard what Igor said. She knew that it was coming. But she didn't know that it would be so painful. The pain was double than the last one.

"Stop it!" Alex shouted at the top of her voice.

"Stop! You'll kill her! Stop!" Alex yelled at Igor.

She couldn't see Nikita screaming in pain like that. She knew it that it was because Igor reacted to her words. She didn't want this for Nikita. She didn't want Nikita to go through physical pain. She fought against the nails and wires that held her down. It caused the pain shoot through her whole arm but still she wouldn't stop. She screamed and pulled her hands out of it. Blood was gushed out of her swollen holes as she ran towards Nikita and held her pain stiffened hands.

"Nikita please hold on. I'll get you out of this." Alex pleaded.

She turned towards Igor and said, "You want me in pain? I'll give you pain and it'll only stop if Nikita stops it." Alex said.

She took the nails and attached them again with the wires and batteries. She turned the battery on and screamed at the top of her voice. She didn't know how many volts of current was passing through her body. She just wanted to save Nikita. Pain screamed from every inch of her body. She wanted to leave the nails, but she couldn't. She was losing control on her brain.

_No! No! No! my brain cannot shut off right now. I have to keep going on to get Nikita out of it. I can't. This will stop! Igor can't let me die so fast! Nikita will come to save me. _

_NO! Alex don't do this! I can't move. The pain has stiffened my body. I can't save you till the time the effect doesn't stop. Please Alex. Just stop it somehow. Please Alex! _

**Hiiii! Liked it? I hope so! Review and Suggest! :D **

**Love you guys! see you soon! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I hope u like this chapter! **

**_CHAPTER 16_**

**8 HOURS EARLIER.**

_No! No! No! My brain cannot shut off right now. I have to keep going on to get Nikita out of it. I can't. This will stop! Igor can't let me die so fast! Nikita will come to save me._

_NO! Alex don't do this! I can't move. The pain has stiffened my body. I can't save you till the time the effect doesn't stop. Please Alex. Just stop it somehow. Please Alex!_

Alex breathes in sharply and fills up her lungs with some air as the flow of current stops in her body. She blinks her eyes and tries to clear out her vision. "Nikita." She whispers and starts to panic. She gets up at once and finds Nikita on the ground. Her hand was on the knob of the battery and head down unconscious. Her hair covered her face.

"Nikita!" Alex shouts and turns her around. She sees Nikita's chest go up and sink back in. She sighs a relief when she realizes that Nikita is just unconscious. She bents down and hugs her. She kisses her lips and pulls apart.

Alex startles and stands back up when Igor's voice hits back in her ears. "Look who's up." Igor said.

"What do you want Igor?" Alex asked.

"Since Nikita is unconscious we can chat a little. We haven't really talked right?" Igor asked.

"Answer me Alex!" Igor yells at her when she doesn't answer.

"No and not even interested." Alex said.

"I think I have something that can make you interested in this conversation." Igor said and showed her the remote control.

"What do you want to talk about?" Alex asked defeated.

"So Alex, tell me. How does it feel to be tortured by your best friend?" Igor asked.

"I enjoy it." Alex retorted.

"Still with Nikita? I can expect that after your stunt. But you will switch sides eventually." Igor said with a grin.

"Why do you care?" Alex asked.

"Because you are my revenge." Igor retorted.

"So this is all about me giving up on Nikita?" Alex asked.

"Yes. It is part of the revenge." Igor said.

"Bring whatever you have, Igor. Get Nikita's monster out on me. But I'm not changing sides. I'm never going to give up on her!" Alex said firmly.

"Let's see till how long you can hold on to that." Igor said.

"I told you I'm not giving up on her. She is not hurting me by her will. She doesn't have a choice." Alex said.

"She didn't have a choice in killing Yuri also." Alex added.

"But she still killed him, just like she is torturing you." Igor said.

"She almost died that day paying up for it. She let you kill herself. She let you escape." Alex yelled.

"She didn't die at that day and I'm glad that she didn't. She didn't deserve that death. It would just have been an easy escape for her." Igor said.

"Why don't you just kill me then? It's better than killing her." Alex said.

"Now it's not the time to kill you. You will die. But right now you have to suffer. She has to suffer." Igor said.

"My pain is nowhere close to the pain that she is going through. She will never forgive herself for all of this, even if I forgive her." Alex said.

"And that's what I want. I want her to suffer every minute till the time she is alive. Because of her choices you are suffering today." Igor said.

"I'm not suffering today. I'm happy to get tortured by her if that's what can keep her alive." Alex said.

"I'll make sure that you don't say the same after these 5 hours." Igor said.

"Do whatever you want. You will never be able to break me. I'll never turn my back on her." Alex said firmly.

"Let's see how much of that is true." Igor said.

"Bring it on." Alex retorted.

"You're going to regret this." Igor warned.

"That's my problem." Alex replied calmly.

"Let's make Nikita also see what you're going to do." Igor said grinning .

Nikita screamed in pain and shot her eyes open. She arched her body up in pain and relaxed it back on the ground when the effect of the drug stopped.

As she coughed and gasped for air, she heard Alex yell at Igor.

"You didn't have a need to do that!" Alex yelled.

"You're okay?" Alex asked as she bent down near Nikita.

Nikita nodded as they got up.

_Thank god Nikita isn't upset about had happened before she passed out. I hope she doesn't remember it. I don't want to talk about it. She is going to kick my ass for doing it. Ple- _

"What the fuck. Have you gone crazy?" Alex asked when Nikita's fist met her face and she was brought out of her thoughts.

"I'm gone crazy? What should I call you then? Why did you do that? What if you would've died? My body was stiffened by the pain. What if I wouldn't have been able to turn the knob off on time? You are already going through so much because of me. Why do you want more pain?" Nikita yelled at Alex.

"Then what the hell should I've done? Let you die? Because of what I told to this bastard! I had to do something. I couldn't have let you die. Not because of me." Alex said.

She went ahead and cupped Nikita's tear wet face. "Don't tell me that I shouldn't have done that because you would've done the same." Alex said with watery eyes.

"Now can we get down to some business?" Igor asked bored of Nikita's and Alex's conversations.

"So Alex. As per your WILL you will have to choose between hurting Nikita or yourself." Igor said.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Nikita asked angrily.

"I think you know the answer to that." Alex replied ignoring Nikita.

"What answer. I'm not letting you hurt yourself. Alex! Talk to me!" Nikita yelled at her.

Alex knew she is going to hurt Nikita a lot by her decision but she had to do it to save Nikita. She would do anything to keep Nikita alive.

Nikita arched her body and gasped for air when Alex punched her hard in her stomach. Before she could compose herself and her thoughts again, she was thrown into the chair and quickly tied up to it by the wires.

"Alex! What the hell are you doing? Alex! I know you're not going to hurt me. Please Alex tell me. Talk to me about it." Nikita pleaded for an explanation.

"I'm sorry Nikita. I have to do what Igor says. That's the only thing that can keep you alive." Alex said as she checked that Nikita was properly bound to the chair.

"Good choice Alex. She would have been a bad interruption in our business." Igor said grinned.

"Just tell me what you want me to do and get over with it." Alex retorted.

"As you wish. In the bag there are three 60 ml bottles of acid. Bring one of them." Igor said with a grin.

Alex's spine shivered when she heard the word acid. She blinked a few times and composed herself up again and brought out a bottle of acid.

"So Alex. I'll still give you a choice. Either you can pour it on your hand. On the hole in your hand due to the nails. Or you can pour it on the cut that Nikita has on her upper arm." Igor said.

He enjoyed looking at Alex. She was blank. Fear had taken over her face. She had never thought Igor would say something like that. She knew it would be painful but this. She had never expected this.

"Alex! Alex! Look at me!" Nikita said to a still-like-a-statue Alex. Alex didn't turn but still she continued. "Alex please. Please. Don't do this to yourself. Your already hurt a lot. Do it to me Alex. I've hurt you so much. Please Alex. I want you to do this to me. You can't do it to yourself. I want you to choose me. You don't have to protect me every time. I can take it Alex. I don't know what you both talked about or how you guys reached this point but please Alex pour it on my hand. I don't have any problem with it. Alex please look at me." Nikita pleaded to Alex.

Alex turned and took a few steps towards Nikita. She had tears in her eyes. Her eyes were filled with an apology. She sighed and looked down at her hands. The blood had stopped flowing out of her holes. She then looked at Nikita's arm. She stared at the bottle for a few seconds and twisted the cap to open it.

**Hey guys! i hope u liked this! **

**and my 'friend' i hope i have made it up to u for the prank with this chapter! i'm really sorry about the prank!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I know this isn't a long one too. But I hope you guys like it! :D**

_**CHAPTER 17 **_

**7 HOURS AND 45 MINUTES EARLIER.**

Alex turned and took a few steps towards Nikita. She had tears in her eyes. Her eyes were filled with an apology. She sighed and looked down at her hands. The blood had stopped flowing out of her holes. She then looked at Nikita's arm. She stared at the bottle for a few seconds and twisted the cap to open it.

"No Alex. Please baby. Do it to me. You don't deserve that. I do. Remember what I've done to you? I've destroyed your whole life Alex. You should do it to me. You shouldn't do it to yourself. I've been through acid before. I can take it again. I know how much it burns and pains. Just give it to me Alex. Please." Nikita cried.

Alex turned and looked at Igor. "You'll never win Igor. I'll never let you win. I'll never turn my back on her. I'll never torture her." Alex said and started to pour the acid on her right hand.

"NO! Alex! Stop! You stop right now or I'll kick your ass! I said stop Alex! Don't you dare to continue to do that! I was ready to have that! You didn't have to do it! Have you fucking gone crazy? I told you to stop! Stop it! You bitch! You are going to pay for this! Alex! Stop it!" Nikita pleaded and yelled at Alex.

Igor grinned as he saw Alex pour the acid on her hand. He looked straight into her eyes. They were fearless but still filled with pain. Alex was blocking his view for Nikita, but he could hear her yell. The yelling of Nikita made his heart sink in satisfaction. He was going to win no matter what Alex would've done. He loved hearing the desperation in Nikita's voice, the desperation that once existed in his voice for his brother.

Alex didn't take her gaze off Igor. She could hear Nikita yelling from behind. She couldn't hurt Nikita. The burn was making her body scream. But she didn't even let out a whimper. Her tears flowed free out of her eyes. They made her vision blurry. But she wouldn't stop. She had to show Igor that no can make her turn against Nikita. Nikita was her life and she wouldn't turn her back on her. She knew it's a win-win situation for Igor. Whether she hurts herself or Nikita, Nikita will get hurt eventually. But she wanted to show Igor that she will not physically hurt her. It was killing her to hurt Nikita emotionally but the pain that she was going through was making it easier. The pain and burn was tearing her muscles apart. She wanted to scream but she wouldn't scream not in front of Nikita and Igor.

It must have taken Alex just 10 seconds to pour the acid onto her hand but it felt like eternity. She threw the bottle at the wall and fell on the ground. She saw as the acid mixed with her blood flowed into the small hole in the floor. She looked at her hand. It had green bubbles on it and her flesh was now exposed with blood was running out of it. The burn and pain had increased to even higher levels now. She let out the breath she had been holding all this time. She let out a whimper and lied down on the floor. She just wanted to calm down. Make the pain go away. She was tired of being the strong one. She was tired of being the one to catch Nikita when she was falling. She just wanted to fall in Nikita's arms and cry.

_No Alex! No! You can't fall weak right now! Nikita needs you to be strong. She has been there for you dozens of times. If you fall apart she'll also fall apart. You have to make Igor enjoy. No matter what the cost will be. No matter how strong is the pain you have to go through it. You can't let Nikita go through it. You have to take it no matter what comes. It has to hit you and not Nikita. You can't break or fall weak. More than you Nikita is broken right now. You have to be strong for her. After all this is over you can fall into her arms and cry out. But not right now. Not while Igor's watching you. _

Nikita rested her tensed body in the chair when Alex sopped and fell down on her ground. She gulped down the lump in her throat. She looked up and her rested her head back. She stared at the ceiling in silence. Everything was silent. She let out some tears. She didn't know what to say. She was tired and broken. She wanted to die.

_What kind of a person I am? I couldn't do anything to save her. First I beat the crap out of her and then she burns her hand to save me. Why does she love me so much? Even after knowing what I did to her family and her, how can she care about me so much? __How can she be so forgiving? __Since the time we've been here she is the one who has gone through all the pain for me and yet I've never been able to be her support. Even after getting tortured, she stayed strong and supported me when I should've been her support. How could I be so selfish? How could I fall so weak? How could I cause her so much pain? Why do I cause everyone so much of pain? She has to go away from me. I have to get her out of all this mess. I will only cause her more trouble and pain. Nikita! You're thinking about leaving her? When she is going through all this just to be with you. How can you even think about leaving her? She just burned her hand for you and all you can think of is leaving her? This is the time when she needs you and you want to leave her? You have to be strong for her. She needs you Nikita. She'll never show it. But she needs you. You can't break Nikita. Not in front of Alex. It'll just cause her more pain. You have to be for her now. You have to show that you're still strong and with her. _

Igor enjoyed listening to Nikita's screams but he was totally shocked at Alex's reaction. He didn't know what to say. He was completely speechless. He just sat there. The choice that Alex had made, even after being so badly wounded had surprised Igor. Alex's willpower and love for Nikita had surprised her.

_She did it. She actually did it. She burned her hand for Nikita. She's the strongest person I've ever seen. I thought Nikita would be the strong one. But Alex. She is just different. There are very few people in this world who can do that. Who can love someone like that. Yuri loved me the way Alex loves Nikita. I lost him because of Nikita. He was the only one I had and Nikita took him away from me. She shot him between his eyes. Nikita has to pay for it. She has to know what it feels like to have someone so close to you suffer in front of your eyes and then get killed. Alex is the one that can make her feel like that. For a weak, for a weak Yuri was tortured mercilessly in front of me and then was killed. He couldn't have hurt Nikita in anyway. If she would have let him live I wouldn't have come after her. She knew it. I had told her. But still she followed her orders. Nikita has to understand what it feels like when someone of your own gets into a mess they don't even know that it ever existed. Nikita is breaking apart. But I'm sure that even after this Alex is not going to stop taking the torture. Even though you're my revenge, I respect you now, Alex. I respect you._

**I hope you guys liked it. and I hope you guys like the way I've put their thoughts up. :) Review!**

**Hey Nikalex! I know this is a short one. But I hope this makes it up for you. :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**_CHAPTER 18_**

**7 HOURS AND 30 MINUTES EARLIER.**

"I told you to bring on whatever you have, Igor. This is all what you have for making me hate Nikita?" Alex asked.

"Alex, No!" Nikita yelled to make Alex stop.

"I have still 3 hours and 30 minutes more, Alex. I will break you. I promised you before that you will regret your choice."

"This is my problem, Igor. Not yours not Nikita's". Alex replied, pain turning into her anger.

"As you wish. You will suffer. Nikita will do it or you will do it to yourself, I don't care. I win anyway. You can stop the pain, switch sides and the pain will go away. It is in your hands, Alex."

Alex stood up, walked towards Nikita hiding her hand behind her back and whispered in her ears.

"I'm not letting you go through any physical pain. I will be tortured by your hands or mine. But I really need your help. You yelled at me that you will make me pay for pouring the acid on my hand. Can you do it under Igor's instructions? If you can't, just say it. So it is your choice. Either you do it or let me do it. I love you and don't expect me to hate you for this." Alex whispered.

"I love you, too. I am not going to let you torture yourself. I will do it. I promise that I will fulfill Igor's demands. Just don't torture yourself again. I love you." Nikita replied showing all her concern in her voice.

"But you also have to promise me that you will not encourage him for more pain or I'll make him press the button." Nikita added.

"Nikita…" Alex tried to say but was cut off by Nikita.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Promise me or this deal is off." Nikita said firmly looking into Alex's eyes.

Alex sighed defeated and said, "Okay. I promise." She freed Nikita of her constraints and took a step back.

"I need ten minutes with Alex. Alone and I'm not negotiating on that." Nikita said as she walked towards the laptop and pushed the screen down even before Igor could reply.

"Nikita! What the hell? You should've waited for his reply at least. What if-" Alex stopped yelling at Nikita when Nikita's lips met her's.

Alex struggled a little but then gave in. She felt all the love and care that Nikita had for her. Nikita pulled apart and cupped Alex's face and rested her head on Alex's forehead.

"I love you so much Alex and I'm sorry for not being there for you after you got tortured by Igor because of me. I should have been the one to stay strong and be your support but you were the one who always stayed strong even after getting tortured by Igor and me. I promise to be with you as your support every minute of this mess. I want you to know that I'm strong and that you can let yourself fall. Right now there is no one watching us. I want you to let out your feelings Alex. Please." Nikita whispered and pulled apart.

Alex nodded and let her guard down. They sat down and Alex laid her head in Nikita's laps. She let out some tears and let Nikita have a look at her hand. Nikita's eyes closed as she finally took a look at Alex's hand. The sight of it crushed Nikita's heart. It was red with blood and burnt. She couldn't control her tears. They flowed freely out of her eyes.

"Why Alex? Why? You knew I could have taken it. You knew I've been through much worse than acid." Nikita asked and blew soothing cold air on Alex's wound.

Alex smiled listening to Nikita's concerned voice and to the soothing feeling of the cold air on her hand. She felt a little dizzy due to the soothing effect. She was ready to doze off but she brought her attention back and blinked her eyes to stay focused.

_No! I can't pass out! You have to stay up._

"I did it because I've been through worse than acid before but not worse than making you go through physical pain." Alex said honestly.

"What do you mean exactly by worse than acid?" Nikita asked worried.

"When I was a sex slave a client poured acid on my thigh and then pressed burning cigarette butts on it. When I refused to make him enjoy." Alex said. She didn't want to argue with Nikita about anything. She just wanted these ten minutes to go as smoothly as possible.

"What? Why didn't you ever tell me about it? I would've made him pay for it." Nikita said.

"Because I never liked to talk about him. And it's okay. It doesn't matter now. You made his nightmares go away and that's all that I wanted." Alex said with a smile.

"Oh Alex! I'm so sorry. I should have done something better than just giving you up to the chauffeur. I'm so sorry Alex. I'm so sorry."Nikita said and hugged Alex.

"Nikita." Alex said and sat up. "Yeah?" Nikita asked in a low voice.

"I need you to do me a favor. I need you to pour the water on my hand to clear the burn. I don't want it to get infected by germs." Alex said.

"Okay Alex." Nikita knew that this would cause it to burn more but it was the right thing to do.

They got up and went near the hole in the ground. Nikita picked up the bottle and opened it after a deep breath.

"It's okay Nikita. Just do it and don't stop till the time I don't tell you to. I'm going to be fine." Alex reassured Nikita.

Nikita nodded and started to slowly pour the water on Alex's hand. Alex's eyes shut close as the water ran down through her burnt skin peeling off the lose skin with it.

"Stop. Stop. Stop." Alex whispered. Nikita immediately took the bottle away and stopped the flow. "You're okay?" Nikita asked rubbing Alex's back.

"Yeah. I'm fine it's just still burning a little. I'll be fine." Alex said looking into Nikita's eyes.

_Hell! Okay! No! I'm not okay! I'm not okay at all. I want to run out of this place and beat the crap out of Igor and his men and then kill them to make you suffer so much. I want to smash that laptop on the wall. Wait. The laptop. We have to get back. _

"Nikita we have to get back or Igor might do something wrong." Alex said.

"Okay. Alex. But please don't try to encourage him more to keep me away from the pain. You've promised me Alex. Please Alex." Nikita pleaded.

"Okay Nikita. I promise." Alex said and hugged Nikita tight.

_I'm sorry Nikita to make a false promise. But I can't let you go through the pain. I don't want to spend my left over energy in arguing with you. _

They pulled apart and Alex kissed Nikita one last time with all her love, care and passion. Nikita opened her mouth and let Alex's tongue in. They kissed deeply one last time and pulled apart.

"I love you Nikita. No matter what you do today, I'm never going to turn my back on you. Understood? I'm always going to be there for you." Alex said and pushed Nikita away.

"Alex. I just love you so much. You don't have to be strong anymore Alex. You can let out your feelings. You can scream Alex. Please. It doesn't matter who is watching you. I'm there with you to hold you after every time I hurt you." Nikita said showing her love and concern for Alex.

"I know it Nikita. Now let's get back to Igor." Alex said and pulled the screen back up.

"That was a daring stunt Nikita." Igor said as his face flashed back on the screen.

"Wasn't in a mood to argue." Nikita retorted.

"I hope you're in the mood to get me some screams." Igor said grinning.

"She is ready to give you some screams but let's see if you can get me ready to give you some screams." Alex said with firmness in her voice and a grin on her face.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that I get some screams." Igor said grinning.

"I'm done talking to you. Just get down to business and give Nikita your orders." Alex said.

"Seems like you like to face hell." Igor said grinning.

_I can't let Alex get angry. She can't think rationally. She'll only hurt herself more then. I have to start Igor's game now. _

"What do I have to do Igor?" Nikita asked cutting off the heat between them.

"Seems like you are in the mood. Let's get down to business then." Igor said.

"Let's see Alex what's worse than acid. Ummm…. What about the beautiful cut on your waist? Tie her up to the chair Nikita." Igor instructed.

"No! No! No! Please." Nikita pleaded. "Give me the pain. Please. Not this." Nikita added with tears.

"Nikita! You promised me that you'll follow his orders. I'm tired of making you understand to stay out of that pain. If you beg to this merciless bastard even one more time I'll cause much worse pain to me than you can do!" Alex yelled and threatened Nikita.

"Alex!" Nikita yelled back.

"Do it Nikita!" Alex yelled back in even louder voice.

"Okay. I'll do it." Nikita said and sighed defeated.

"Nikita. Take these." Alex said and handed her some ropes. Alex walked back towards the chair, followed by Nikita and sat on it.

Nikita started to tie Alex's hands on it. "Tighter Nikita. Tighter. Get the rope closer the wounds on Alex's hands." Igor said behind her.

"Nikita stop crying and just do it. I thought you said that you're strong. I can't see that anywhere. I need you to be strong Nikita. Not weak and vulnerable. Stop crying and get your angry head back in it's place." Alex said honestly and a little harsher than intended.

_I'm sorry Nikita. I'm sorry to talk to you like this. But I have to get into your head. I have to make you focused. You can't stay blank. _

"Nikita I need you to get into some adrenaline. I need you to punch me Nikita. Anywhere. Wherever you can. Think that I'm Igor. Please Nikita. Punch me! Punch me Nikita! Come on! You can do it. Come on. I need you to scream and punch me. I want you to wake up. I need you to be the strong woman who I always knew. I don't want to hold you anymore. I need you to stand on your own fucking legs! I need it Nikita. Do it for me if not for your own self. I need to scream and get ready for what you're going to do to me. I said punch me Nikita!" Alex stopped yelling as her face met with a punch.

"Yeah! Come on! One more! Hurt me Nikita! Come on! I'm Igor!" Alex yelled and asked for more and a second punch landed on the other side of the face. A series of more punches landed on Alex's face before blood flew out of her mouth with a one last blow.

Nikita's fists were now covered with blood. Alex's blood mixed with hers. She didn't feel pain in hands. She felt good. It felt good to have the adrenaline back in her. Her body craved for some action, for some adrenaline and it had it.

"Feeling better?" Alex asked after spitting out some blood.

"Yeah. Thanks and sorry. And don't make me do that again." Nikita said and sighed out.

"Wow! Now that! Was something that I wanted since such a long time! And not your stupid sorry and pleads. Now get the scalpel Nikita. And I want to see some more cuts passing through her cut." Igor said excited.

Nikita went to the bag and brought out the scalpel. She looked at it with fear. The faces of people on whom she had used it came in front of her eyes. Yuri's face came in front of her eyes.

"Nikita? What happened? I didn't take your punches so that you slow down again. You've done this before. Just do it again. I want it. You've done it to Yuri and many more people. You've tortured them mercilessly and that's what I want now. I want to see your monster Nikita. I want to face it. I want to see how tough you really are. You deserve this Nikita." Alex said firmly. She hated herself for yelling at Nikita like this. But she had to do it. She could see rage and anger rising inside Nikita.

Nikita stood there in silence looking at the scalpel. Her hands tightened the grip around it with every sentence that Alex spoke. She was getting angrier. She wanted to let out her frustration.

"You bitch! Who do you think who you are? First you get into my head and make me punch you and now you want me to cut you up? You're not some SUPERWOMAN damn it! Just let me go through it! You don't have to take it on yourself every time. I don't know how should I get things in your stubborn head. Just stop trying to protect me! I can take care of myself. You don't have a need to go through pain every time. I am strong. I didn't choose to torture Yuri. I didn't have a choice." Nikita yelled out her thoughts when she heard Alex say that she deserved this.

_Yeah! Nikita. I need you to get angry. I need you to become strong. That's all I want. You'll not be able to survive this without your anger. That's what makes you even stronger. _

"Yes! I know you didn't have a choice with Yuri and you don't even have a choice with me. You have to do this to me and I need you to do this. I need to take my revenge. I want to go through this pain. This pain is what I deserve to trust you." Alex yelled. Every word that she told to Nikita made her feel guilty. She didn't mean any word of it but she needed to get into Nikita's head. She needed to get control over her.

"Then take it." Nikita said and pulled Alex's T-shirt up exposing her cut. She looked at it and pierced the scalpel in Alex's soft skin. Alex winced as the scalpel pierced inside her flesh and moved down cutting through her flesh. She sighed in pain as the scalpel crossed the cut and moved down a little ahead. She opened her eyes and let some tears fall down as Nikita pulled out the scalpel.

"Got it? Got what you wanted?" Nikita yelled. Anger had taken over all her emotions now.

"Thank you." Alex whispered.

"One more Nikita! Make her scream! I want her to scream!" Igor yelled.

"I'm never going to scream!" Alex yelled. "Come on Nikita. Go ahead." Alex encouraged Nikita.

_Please stop. I want to take some rest. It is paining. It hurts. I wish I could make this stop. But making this stop means hurting Nikita. I have to face Nikita's monster. She has to do this with her anger and evil. That's what will make her survive through this right now. After this is over I'll take care that she doesn't sink in and start hating herself. I can do this. I can take it. For Nikita Alex, for Nikita. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Guys! I hope you love this chapter just the way you've loved the last 18 chapters. I'll always try my best to make it better and better. :D**

_**CHAPTER 19**_

**6 HOURS AND 30 MINUTES EARLIER.**

Alex looked down at her waist for the first time after Nikita started her assault on it. Three cuts passed through the original cut. 3 cuts that made her face Nikita's monster.

_I'll make your pain go away after we get out of this mess. You have to face your monster one last time Nikita to get rid of it. I have to understand it to help you out of your sufferings. I have to go through it not only to keep you alive but also without sufferings in your later life, the life out of this mess. This is the chance that I have to take. I had heard about your interrogations for division. I had heard you scream in your nightmares because of the guilt of those interrogations. I had never seen those interrogations or felt them or even understood them to help you feel better. But after this, I'll be able to get you out of your guilt. I have to make you guilty to get you out of it. I have to understand your guilt and regrets. I have to make you let out all your guilt. I have to make your shout out all your regrets. You have had them inside of you for a long time. You never told me about them thinking I would hate you. But I can never hate you. I love you and I will never turn my back on you. I love you Nikita. _

Alex looked up at Nikita who was standing there besides her holding the scalpel. Her eyes were dark and hands covered with blood. She could see Nikita crack. She could see that Nikita was starting to realize what she just did. Starting to realize what Alex had made her do and more than that, how Alex had made her do it.

Both of them looked at Igor back as they heard him speak in his rough heavy voice. "You do have an effect on Nikita, Alex." Igor said with a grin.

The blood that drained out of Alex's waist made him feel satisfied. All he wanted to see was blood and all he wanted to hear was screams. Screams of Alex.

"Why do you care? You wanted to see me get tortured by Nikita and you're getting it. Congratulations. But if you think that I'll betray her then you're wrong. I'll never betray her. I owe her and I have to repay her my debts." Alex replied calmly neutralizing her answer so that Nikita doesn't suspect her motives.

"So all this is just a repay? And not because you love her?" Igor asked.

"Yes! I love her. I love her more than my life but this is also a repay." Alex said honestly. She did feel that she owed Nikita things that she'll never be able to repay. This was her chance to make Nikita feel better. Even though it includes making Nikita feel guilty.

"Can you just go on with the torture? It is much better than talking to you." Alex added.

"You will soon beg me to stop, Alex." Igor said calmly.

"We'll see that." Alex said not wanting to talk to Igor more.

"Okay Nikita. Time for round 6. After acid and cuts what more you can do? What about alcohol? Pour the whole bottle of alcohol that's 180ml on Alex's hand. Let's see if you've still got it." Igor said.

"Go on Nikita. Get it. I also want to see how much you can hurt someone. I want to go through what Yuri went through. He didn't deserve it but got it because of Igor. But he deserves a chance at revenge. Go Nikita. Do it for me. Do it for Yuri." Alex said calmly. Nothing would make her fear now. She just had to be careful that she doesn't get herself killed in the process of helping Nikita.

"Nikita go and bring that damn bottle and finish your job!" Alex yelled when Nikita didn't move.

Nikita startled back out of her deep thoughts and gazed back up at Alex's face from her cuts.

Nikita nodded and brought out the bottle. She was falling weak again and her mind was coming back out of her anger.

_No! No! No! Nikita can't come back right now. I have to make her go deep inside her guilts to get her out of them. She has to be buried underneath them to get her out of them. She will be better only after she has an outburst of all her guilt. _

"What happened Nikita? Falling weak again? From what I've heard you were never like this. You always enjoyed this monster whenever it came out. I feel pity on your condition now Nikita. I was always so proud of the strong Nikita that I knew but now looking at you makes me feel disgust." Alex said provoking Nikita.

"Do you know how it feels? Do you know how this feels? You'll never understand any of this." Nikita yelled.

"What Nikita!? What feelings?" Alex yelled back.

"You will never understand how it feels to torture your loved ones." Nikita yelled back.

"You never thought that before torturing Yuri? In front of Igor. Whatever is happening right now, this revenge of Igor, you are the only one responsible for it. And don't talk about torturing your loved ones. You used me Nikita. I was tortured by Amanda a dozen of times inside division because of your revenge. Because of your past." Alex yelled back.

"Used you? Is that what you've been thinking about my love?" Nikita asked surprised. Her emotions were not in her control anymore. Even slightest of toughness from Alex made her mad. She was frustrated and exhausted. She was confused about everything. She didn't know anymore what Alex thought about her. She was angry. She was hurt. She was everything except for happy.

"What love are you talking about Nikita? You call sending me inside Division your love? Or what you felt for Yuri? Or what Ann felt for Yuri?" Alex yelled.

Nikita looked at Alex in shock. "How do you know about Ann? I've never told you anything about this." Nikita asked.

"I heard Igor calling you Ann when you were in your loft. It's enough for me to understand that you whored yourself to Yuri in the name of Division. The reason why you saw anger, pain and betrayal in Yuri's eyes wasn't Igor. It was you. It was because of your betrayal. It was because he was getting tortured by the person he loved and he thought who loved him. I think now I can understand his position." Alex said.

"Alex!" Nikita yelled.

"Yelling at me is not going to change things Nikita. This is not your monster. You're the monster Nikita. Evil is not a part of you. You're a part of evil. All you've done is hurt people. Your love kills people! Your love killed Daniel. I might die just because you love me." Alex yelled.

_What did I just say! I crossed the lines. I lost myself. I'm so sorry Nikita. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that. But I think it'll be effective. You have to face all your past ghosts to get rid of them. You have to face each and every single of them._

"Alex! Don't you talk about Daniel or Yuri. I loved Daniel with all my heart. Yuri should've been my assignment but I fell for him. I loved them and will always love them. Yes. They died because of my love. But they also smiled a dozen times because of me. I'll not let you get killed Alex! I'll not make that mistake again." Nikita yelled.

"You're comparing the big dozen smiles with your betrayal. You're telling me that their dozen smiles mattered to them after they came to know about your betrayal?" Alex yelled back.

"All you can do is betraying people Nikita. You betrayed me to keep me focused and I'll never forget that. And it is not in your hands Nikita. You love me and now I'll get killed too." Alex yelled.

"I didn't betray them. I loved them truly Alex! I may have faked my identity but not my love! I love you Alex and it'll not get you killed!" Nikita yelled back.

"If you would have loved them then you would have let them go! You would have done something better than getting them killed and tortured in Yuri's case." Alex yelled.

"Alex!" Nikita yelled and smashed the bottle of alcohol on Alex's burnt hand.

**I hope you loved it and felt every emotion and pain. **

**Do review! It's the only thing that helps me keep going on. **

**And a big thank you to Nikalex to help me clear out all my confusions and to encourage me to update it today only and not take days to update it due to confusions! :P **


	20. Chapter 20

**I hope you guys love his chapter! :D **

_**CHAPTER 20**_

**6 HOURS EARLIER.**

"Alex!" Nikita yelled and smashed the bottle of alcohol on Alex's burnt hand.

Alex's head shot up as soon as the bottle was smashed on her hand. She closed her eyes and tried to control the pain and the screams. "Ugh!" She let out a small low groan. The hand wasn't the only thing that was paining and burning now. The alcohol from the bottle was spilled on her other open wounds too. A small piece of glass was also stuck in one of her cuts on the waist. Her whole body burned as some big and some small shards of glasses were stuck in her arms, waist and thighs. The alcohol on them slowly seeping down into her flesh. She let out faint sounds of pain but still she would give in screaming. She knew things were going to get worse. She just wanted to hold her screams down as long as she could.

_I shouldn't have pushed her so hard. I just wanted Nikita to do as Igor says and with it face her monsters. I have to look at her. Look at her reaction to this. I have to take a look at the hand. I have to see how bad it is. I can feel a glass stuck in my hand. Ouch! Damn! I can't even move my fingers. Or my waist. The glass is piercing deeper in my cut every time I'm moving my waist. Great immobility! That's all I wanted now! Ugh! Open your eyes Alex! You have to be with Nikita right now. Forget the pain and the burn. Look at her. Talk to her. She wants you right now Alex! _

Alex slowly opened her eyes. Tears ran down at full speed through them. She looked at Nikita. She was just standing there, staring at Alex's hand.

"Alex." Nikita whispered and looked down at her hand. She still had her grip tight on the nozzle of the bottle. She could see blood and some burnt skin on the sharp ends of the now broken bottle. She slowly ran her fingers on the edge. She felt Alex's blood and skin on it. Her heart sank in every time her fingers touched Alex's skin. Tears ran out of her eyes. She was broken. She was scared. She was hurt. She had hurt the most precious thing in her life. She had smashed a bottle of alcohol on Alex's already burning hand. Alex had taken the acid for her and she had smashed the bottle of alcohol on her hand giving her more pain and burn. She looked up at Alex's hand. She could see a huge piece of glass stuck on the edge of the hand. It looked like it was balancing itself. She fell to the ground. Some pieces of glass pierced her thighs but it didn't even make her wince. She felt numb. She felt silent.

_How could I have done something like that? How could I let my anger overpower all my emotions? Why did Alex make me do this? Will Alex love me now? Did she even love me? Does she actually think that I don't love her? Does she think that I'm just a Division's whore? Does she really think that I have used her for my revenge? Has she really forgiven me for what I've done to her? The pain that I've caused to her. Did she mean every single word of it? Has Igor been able to change Alex's mind? Has she turned her back on me? Does she want me dead too? Does she want revenge for the pain that I've caused her? Of course she wants revenge Nikita! Who wouldn't want a revenge? U killed her father and she was turned into a sex slave because of you. She was raped and tortured dozens times because of you and you expect her not to torture you? not to take revenge from you? not to hate you? She has every right to hate you, torture you and get her revenge. No! Nikita No! She doesn't hate you! She is your Alex. You have seen the truth in her eyes. She definitely has some reason of her's own to do this. Does she? Does she have a reason? I don't know. With all the things that I've done, she seems to be right. All her anger and pain seems to be true. She is telling the truth. She isn't lying. I am evil after all._

_Nikita please talk to me. You cannot fall silent. Please Nikita. Please. I love you Nikita. I'm sorry to say all that stuff to you. You're not evil Nikita. Please Nikita understand. I didn't mean any word of it. I don't bel-_ Alex's thoughts were cut off by Nikita.

"You were right Alex. My love does kill people. Yuri, Daniel and may be you will also die because of me. They died because of me. You've died because of me. You've tried to kill yourself because of me. You were right. Evil is not a part of me. I'm a part of evil." Nikita said calmly.

Nikita's words pierced Alex's heart.

_What have I done? Have I broken her down totally now, in the attempt to make her strong? Will she be back? Will she be able to become the Nikita I knew? I shouldn't have told her that stuff. __You bitch! __How could you tell her that her love kills? Look what you've done to Nikita. How could you even do this? How could you lose control? After what you did you still feel that Nikita will be able to get herself back? She had heard those words from your mouth Alex! Your's! Not Igor's or anyone else's! She loves you and trusts you with her life Alex! How could you make such a mistake? NO! NO! NO! Stop thinking that she'll not come back! She WILL come back. She has to come back. She is a fighter. She is a survivor. She will come back. _

* * *

Igor was dumbstruck at what just happened in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes. He blinked a dozen times thinking what just happened in front of his eyes might just be a dream. He couldn't believe Nikita had just smashed the bottle on Alex's hand.

_What the hell was that? Did she? No she didn't! That's not possible. Did she actually smash that bottle on Alex? What was Alex doing? Why was she making Nikita angry? Why was she making Nikita cause her more pain? She could've opted to go through less pain with a weak and soft Nikita. Why did she provoke her? Does she actually mean and understand Igor's pain? Or it is just her way to control my mind? What if all this was a plan? They did have 10 minutes alone. I couldn't hear or see anything that was going on in the room. Did they plan this to try to show that Nikita actually regrets torturing Yuri? Whatever this is, they are not going to have any mercy from me. I just know that Yuri was betrayed, tortured and killed. Alex is right. Nikita could've done something better. _

He came back out of his thoughts as he heard Nikita talk. He heard her say that whatever Alex said was right. He grinned as he found an opportunity to break her down even more.

"Yes Nikita you're right. Alex is right. Your love does kill. Look what happened to Yuri and Daniel. You killed and tortured Yuri, Nikita. You're torturing Alex. Alex died in front of you and you stayed with her dead body till an hour. I'm amazed at how much you can hurt each and every person that you love. Alex did mean each and every word that she said." Igor said.

"It doesn't matter what you say Igor, she is already in too much pain and broken and hurt. Your words aren't going to hurt her more." Alex said as calmly as she could.

_Stop it! Stop hurting her more! Can't you just leave her alone? Look at her! She is totally broken and hurt. She doesn't deserve more pain. Just stop telling her that her thoughts are right! That I was right. I was wrong. I didn't mean any word of it. _

"I'm not hurting her Alex. I'm just making her realize that she is right. The hurting part is already done. Thanks to you. Look at her. I feel so pity at her. I always thought that she is strong and nothing can break her. But now, now I feel disgust look at her. Look at the way she is sitting on the ground. All broken. Look what you've done to her. A few minutes ago she was the strong evil Nikita and now look at her. She broken, weak, hurt. I don't even know now if she will even be able to move. But I think I have something that can make her feel better." Igor said and grinned.

Alex widened her eyes at the idea. She didn't know how to react. She didn't know if she should shout at Igor or just stay calm keeping her real feelings and pain far away from Nikita. She didn't have time to react.

She saw Nikita jolt and arch her body up-down-left-right in all the directions. Nikita's screams were louder and filled with even more pain than the last time she had screamed due to the drug. Alex didn't understand if the screams were more due to the drug or due to the pain she had caused to Nikita.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Alex yelled. Igor enjoyed hearing Alex beg to him. He enjoyed hearing Nikita scream. He enjoyed seeing them in pain. Their screams were music to his ears. Igor increased the pain a little and then stopped.

Alex heard Nikita scream even louder and then stop. She saw as Nikita took hold of her breath and get up.

"You're okay Nikita?" Alex asked trying to not show her pain in her voice. The pain that she felt from the pieces of glass stuck in her body and the pain that she felt for Nikita.

"Why do care Alex? You got your revenge? You wanted pain and you got it. You want more? What do you want Alex? Do you even love me anymore? Will you even love me ever again? Why were you asking Igor to stop and yelling at him if you hate me so much Alex? You wanted me hurt and broken and now when you have that why do you care to even ask if I'm okay or yell at Igor to stop?" Nikita asked. There weren't any emotions in her voice or on her face. Both of them were blank and emotionless.

"I care because I want more pain, more torture. More pain for you and me. Because I want to see your monster. I still haven't seen it the way Yuri saw it. The way your other targets saw it. The way the other targets to who you whored yourself to saw it. I'm not yet done with my revenge. You have still suffer a lot Nikita. This isn't enough." Alex said as coldly as she could.

"Why Alex? Why are you doing this? I know you love me. I know that you didn't mean any word of what you said. Why are you making me hurt you?" Nikita pleaded Alex for an explanation looking into her eyes.

"I meant every word of it Nikita. Each and every single word of it. I don't care what you believe, but for me, I'm just going to die here because of your love. Who knows? You might be the one to kill me? You've smashed the bottle on my hand already. What will you do next? Kill me with the remaining bottle in your hand?" Alex said as coldly as she could.

_I wish I could stop torturing Nikita like this. I want this to stop. I want this to end. _

"You don't care about me? You don't love me? Let's see what you say to this." Nikita said and thrusted the remaining sharp end of the bottle into her left shoulder.

**Hey! I hope you guys liked this! :D **

**The next chapter might take some time! So hope to see you guys back soon if I'm not able to update the story tomorrow! :D **

**Love you guys and thanks for your support till now! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

_****_**Hey guys! I'm really hoping that you like this one! and totally feel it! :D **

_**CHAPTER 21**_

**5 HOURS AND 40 MINUTES EARLIER.**

"You don't care about me? You don't love me? Let's see what you say to this." Nikita said and thrusted the remaining sharp ends of the bottle into her shoulder.

Panic rose inside Alex with every word that Nikita spoke. She knew that Nikita's intentions weren't good. She knew that Nikita would hurt herself. She was just thankful that Nikita didn't thrust the bottle in her stomach or other dangerous parts. She looked away as Nikita thrusted the bottle in her shoulder. She was too stubborn to break now. She had already worked on this a lot to let it go now. She had to control herself. She had to make sure that Nikita doesn't kill herself. She had to make sure that Nikita doesn't kill her.

Alex put her cold face on again and looked back at Nikita. "Are you done?" Alex asked as coldly as she could. The stakes were getting higher. At first it started with saving Nikita from the drug then saving Nikita from her past demons and herself and now she has to keep her cover to not let Igor have two broken girls and give him a win. She hated herself for being so cold and distant to an already hurt and broken Nikita but she had to do it.

"You can lie to him but you can't lie to me Alex. I saw your concern in your eyes. I will get the truth out of you Alex. I will." Nikita said and pulled out the bottle.

"So what'll you do? Torture me more? Because I doubt you know anything better than that. Oh! Sorry! I hope you'll not whore yourself to me. I'm sure you'll be better at it than torturing people." Alex said coldly.

"Alex!" Nikita yelled hurt.

"What now? The last time you yelled my name you smashed that bottle on my hand. Now what are you going to do? Pick up the gun and shoot me? Or thrust that remaining bottle in my waist? It doesn't matter to me now Nikita. You've already done a lot of damage. You don't matter to me now Nikita." Alex said hating herself more and more with every word that she spoke.

"What the fuck do you want then Alex? Why are you fucking my brains off? Why are you making me hurt you?" Nikita yelled defeated. She didn't want to give herself in to Alex's mind games.

"What do I want Nikita? When did you started to think about that? You always chose everything for me. See where it has brought me. It killed me once. It made me try to kill myself dozens of times. It got me tortured and raped every day. It made me lose my childhood. It made me get tortured by Igor and you. If you would have thought that before then I wouldn't be a punching bag for Igor's revenge. If you would have thought the before then Yuri wouldn't be a punching bag for Division. If you would have thought that before then Daniel might be alive." Alex yelled.

"Then answer me right now! What do you want? And you'll have it. You want more pain? For me? For you? What do you want? Who do you want I should hurt next? You? Me?" Nikita yelled frustrated with Alex's behavior.

"I want you to hurt me. Cause me pain. I want pain. I just want pain. I don't want to talk! I just want to go through pain. I want you to torture me the way Igor tells you to. I want you to stop holding back. I want you to cause me pain." Alex yelled.

"So that's what you want? Then you'll have it. You'll have it and then you'll beg me to stop." Nikita said smashed her hand on Alex's hand causing the piece of glass to break and pierce through both of their flesh.

Nikita kept her gaze fixed on Alex as she saw Alex shoot her head up and grit her teeth. She could clearly see the pain Alex was in. But she wanted to break Alex now. She wanted to know what was going on in Alex's head and she knew this is the only way to do it. She had to be sure that Alex is still hers. Tears welled up in Nikita's eyes as she saw Alex in pain and trying to control her scream. Her heart felt cold as ice every time she Alex let out faint sounds of pain. It hurt her that their relationship had reached this point. She never thought that she will have to hurt Alex like this.

Nikita took her hand off after a few seconds of watching Alex suffer in pain. "Happy now? Got what you wanted? Want more? Let's see what Igor has in the menu for you." Nikita said and looked at a dumbstruck Igor.

Igor had never thought his game would reach this level. He was shocked at what was happening. He preferred to stay silent the whole time and watch where both of his girls were going. He never expected any of this to happen with the kind of relationship they have. But he knew that what is happening in front of his eyes is not the complete truth and he also wanted to know what was going in Alex's mind.

Igor shook his head and came back out of his world of thoughts. "Whoa! That was unexpected. You two really are bitches. I would also love to know Nikita what Alex is up to. So ready to try and find out the truth?" Igor asked.

"Just say what I have to do and get finished with this. I'm not taking your side or turning my back on her. She thinks that I've never given her a chance to choose and she is right about it. I'll go by her choice now." Nikita said in a distant and cold voice.

She could feel a piece of glass in her shoulder. It hurt her every time she even tried to move. It made her bleed more every time she moved her hand. She knew that Alex was bleeding out in front of her and she cannot bleed out too. She took her other hand and pulled out the piece. She winced a little as the sharp edges of the glass brushed past her flesh. She threw it off at the wall and looked back at Igor.

"Now would you like to tell me your plans? Or should I continue with mine?" Nikita asked coldly.

"You can go ahead with your plans. Let's see how evil can you think when you have torture Alex." Igor said.

"Evil" Nikita whispered under her breath and grinned. That was all she felt now.

"You guys want revenge right? I'll give you revenge." Nikita said grinning. She picked up the nail lying down on the ground. She wrapped the wires around it and connected it to the batteries. Her world was spinning. She didn't know which direction to go. She didn't know who to trust. She didn't know if she can even trust her own self. The last time she felt like this, she was with Yuri. She just did what she felt like doing without knowing what's wrong or right. She could feel her evil rising again.

Igor saw as Nikita did her job. He knew this. He knew what she was going to do. She had the same expressions as the last time she used this technique. Her arm movements, her grin, her eyes, her face, everything was the same. He knew what was coming ahead. He never thought Nikita would do this to Alex. He could see the hunger in Nikita rise. He could see the evil of Nikita rise.

Alex looked at Nikita as she did her job. A shiver ran down her spine. The look on her face, her eyes, her arm movements, her grin, everything told Alex that what she had seen till now was just Nikita's anger and frustration. She felt scared for the first time to face Nikita. She had never seen Nikita like this. She could feel the coldness of Nikita radiating towards her. She could feel how cold and calm Nikita was. She never felt scared for Nikita's reaction when she provoked her. She never felt scared for what would happen to her. But now, this was something different. She knew that she had to face this. She had pushed Nikita towards this. But she never thought she would feel so scared. She actually wanted to beg to Nikita to stop even before she would start anything.

It felt good again. After a long time her monster was out again. She felt good. She felt calm. She felt good not to know anything. Not to feel anything but just the evil. She felt good to forget everything. The anger, the guilt, the regrets, the sins all of them were now with her. She felt strong. She felt different. She felt good. She felt independent. She had a new vibe throughout her body. She felt good to just do what she feels like. What her monster, her evil told her to do.

Nikita walked towards Alex and showed her the wire wrapped nail. She had a grin on her face. A grin that Alex had never seen before. It was evil. It was bad. It was painful.

Alex didn't know what Nikita was going to do with the nail but she was sure that it'll be the most painful thing in her life. She knew that she was responsible for this and that she will have to deal with it. She will have to pay for it. Alex tried to wipe out all her fear from her voice and coldly said, "Do. It."

**I hope you loved it and felt the evil and the coldness in this chapter! :D **

**Waiting badly for reviews! I hope I've made this worth it and spot on! :D **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Good to see you again! :D sorry for the sudden long break... :D Will try to update more frequently now... :D**

_**CHAPTER 22**_

**5 HOURS AND 20 MINUTES EARLIER.**

Alex didn't know what Nikita was going to do with the nail but she was sure that it'll be the most painful thing in her life. She knew that she was responsible for this and that she will have to deal with it. She will have to pay for it. Alex tried to wipe out all her fear from her voice and coldly said, "Do. It."

Nikita slammed her fist in Alex's face and said, "You are going to regret this and you WILL beg to me to stop."

"I don't need your advice. If you have the balls then bring it on me. Without holding it back." Alex said firmly looking into Nikita's eyes.

"Then take it." Nikita said and pushed the nail inside Alex's waist, inside the original cut.

Alex winced as the nail entered her body. She was scared. She had never been through something like this. May be she would've been through worse may be not. She didn't know what to think. _For Nikita_ were the only two words she could think about. The pain of fear was rising with every step that Nikita took towards the batteries.

"Let's see now what you've got." Nikita said as Alex braised herself up.

Alex shot her head up and arched her body as Nikita turned the knob. 200 volts of current flowed through each of her vein. The pain was excruciating. But she was determinant on not to scream. She wouldn't scream till it goes totally out of control. Nikita had just started her game she didn't want to give in to screaming with just the first round.

Alex rested her body back in the chair as the flow stopped. She gasped for air as her whole body throbbed in pain. She gulped down the lump in her throat and said, "That's all for the so called EVIL Nikita?"

"Let's see how much you enjoy this." Nikita said and raised the voltage from 200 to 250.

Alex saw as Nikita raised the voltage. She didn't know how much the raise was. She didn't even know at how many volts it was at the first place. She saw the grin on Nikita's face as a green signal and got ready for the next one.

She again shot her head up and grit her teeth trying to control the pain but it was too much. She was just about to scream when the current stopped and she relaxed back in the chair. She felt good that Nikita turned the knob off at the right time. A second later and she would start screaming out of pain. She had endured a lot and had a huge load of scream inside of her.

She looked around frantically and blinked a dozen times, trying to clear her blurry vision. She looked at Nikita. She just saw Nikita sink more into satisfaction and found herself sinking into fear.

Nikita got up to her feet and walked towards Alex. She trailed her finger on Alex's hand, starting from the tip of middle finger and stopping at the biggest piece of glass stuck in Alex's hand. Alex kept her gaze fixed on Nikita's eyes as fear and pain increased inside of her. She grits her teeth as Nikita started shaking the piece. It's sharp edges brushed against Alex's open flesh making it burn.

"I think I must have underestimated you. You are stronger then I had thought." Nikita said and twisted the glass and pulled it out, widening the cut.

"This is nothing in front of what I've been through." Alex winced and replied back honestly.

"I'll make sure you tell me the truth and to make this worse than whatever you've been through." Nikita whispered back and pushed the piece back inside Alex's hand making a fresh new wound.

Nikita went back to the batteries and raised to 450. "You are so fucking going to regret this." Nikita said and turned the knob back on.

This was it. Alex couldn't take it now. She screamed out loud. The entire scream that was buried inside of her came rushing out. Pain was starting to exceed her limits now. Every part of her body hurt and burn. Her cut was now swollen and her hand burned.

She got her body back in the chair as the current stopped flowing with her screams. She gasped for air. Her lungs begged for air.

"Now that's! What I wanted to hear!" Nikita said excited. "It'll not be long now when you'll tell me the truth." Nikita added.

"Congratulations for making me scream. But you are never going to get any truth from me." Alex said.

"You will give me the truth." Nikita said and rained her punches down on Alex's face and waist.

"I've given you enough of warnings now. You are going to tell me the truth or I'll make sure that every single bone in your body is broken." Nikita said and pulled out the nail from Alex's waist and stabbed it into her shoulder.

"Ugh!" Alex let out a soft sound of pain. The torture was increasing with every round. It was only getting more and more painful.

Alex screamed out in pain again as the current flowed through the nail to her shoulder and rest of the body. Her shoulder bone was left in pain as the current stopped.

More three painful rounds of electricity ran through her body. Alex's head was now getting lighter. With the blood that she was continuously losing she was getting weaker and weaker. She blinked her eyes and got her brain back up and running. _Come on Alex. It's the last hour now. You have to stay up. You've been strong for the last 4 hours now. You can't give up in the last hour. You just have one hour to make Nikita even more worse. You have to go through what Yuri went through. What her other targets went through. She has to go through what she went through with her other targets. _

"Feeling better now?" Nikita asked as Alex got her head back.

"You have no idea how good this feels." Alex said with a grin.

Nikita walked towards Alex and stood behind her. Alex's fear rose as she couldn't see what she was going to go through. She tried to remember if she saw anything in Nikita's hand but her head hurt with every try. She gave up trying to guess.

"So what now? You're just going to stand there be-" Alex was cut off as she started choking. She felt her oxygen flow slow down. Tears slipped down her eyes as she moved her hands under the tight grip of the rope, making them burn. Pain radiated from her shoulder, hand and waist to her whole body. Her lungs were burning. She could see colourful spots in front of her. Her head got lighter and lighter. She never thought Nikita would do something like that. So life threatening to her.

"Ni...ki...taa" Alex said with gritted teeth and pauses.

"I didn't hear someone beg. Say please." Nikita said and pulled the belt tightening its grip around Alex's neck.

"I'm...n...not...goin...g...to...begh" Alex said.

Alex bent down coughing as the sudden rush of oxygen burned her lungs. Nikita had let the belt go and let Alex fill up her lungs with some air. "Ugh!" Alex groaned between her coughs as Nikita elbowed on Alex's back three times and pulled Alex's head back up with her hair.

"I hope now you know how serious I am. You wanted this and I'm going to give it all to you now. That's what you wanted right? Now if you give me truth or not, I'll make sure to make you meet the Alex you should've always been if that night didn't happen. Alexandra Udinov. The one who wouldn't forgive anyone and would have evil all inside of her." Nikita whispered in Alex's ears.

"You'll never get to see her because she never existed." Alex said.

"She always existed. She is there inside of you. She is there in your blood." Nikita replied back.

"'You made me meet my evil and now I'll make you meet Alexandra Udinov." Nikita added.

"I never made you meet your evil. You ARE evil Nikita. You are poisonous. You are death. You are a killer. A murderer. A betrayer. Evil was never a part of you. You are a part of evil. All you've done in your life is hurt, betray, torture and kill people." Alex said. "Daniel, Yuri, me and I don't know how many more people." She added.

Nikita grit her teeth and listened to Alex. She knew Alex was right. But Daniel and Yuri always worked to trigger her. She picked up the scalpel and cut the ropes. Alex looked at Nikita confused as to what she was doing. Before she could figure anything out, she was pulled up by the neck of her T-shirt and thrown towards the wall.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Alex screamed in pain as she hit the wall facing it. The hit made the nail go deeper inside her flesh. She caught the nail to pull it out but was stopped when Nikita caught hold on her wrist. She pulled Alex's hand along with the nail and twisted it. The nail fell from Alex's hand with a scream as Nikita lodged her elbow on Alex's elbow. Nikita kneed Alex on her cut and threw her on the ground.

Alex caught hold of her throbbing elbow and doubled over. The pain was making it difficult for her to breathe as she gasped for air. She could feel Nikita coming towards her with all her anger. She was again lifted from the neck of her T-shirt and made to look into Nikita's eyes.

"Yes! You are right. I am evil. Evil is me. People have died because of me and you too. And you might again." Nikita said and punched Alex's face. She pulled Alex over her shoulder and threw her down on the ground.

Alex arched her back as it painfully collided with the ground. She looked at Nikita standing above her. She grits her teeth trying to control the pain and faint sounds of it.

Nikita pushes her feet on Alex's thigh where she had stabbed herself for Nikita. She stands up on it ignoring Alex's screams and pushes. She gets back on the ground leaving Alex on the ground groaning in pain.

"Getting what you wanted? You wanted it right? Then take it!" Nikita said and kicked Alex on the same spot on her thigh.

Alex screamed in pain again and again as Nikita stomped her feet on Alex's thigh and knee.

"Beg me!" Nikita yelled.

"No! Never!" Alex yelled back.

"Beg to me you bitch!" Nikita said and kicked Alex on her ribs.

"No! Why do you care? Tired? So soon? Want to stop?" Alex retorted in pain.

Alex stretched her hand to get the steel rod that lay down on the ground just a few feet away from her. She was stopped with Nikita's feet on her hand crushing it. Nikita picked up the steel rod and slammed it on Alex's ribs.

Nikita looked back at Igor. As usual he was shocked with the torture that Nikita was using on Alex. "Get me some napkins and water and I need someone to assist me on this." Nikita ordered Igor and threw Alex in the chair and tied her back on it.

"I'll go." Nikita heard a female voice but couldn't see her. She had heard that voice before but couldn't put her finger on it. She tried to recognize it but before she could put her finger on it. She got the answer. The door unlocked and a female figure stepped in with two bottles of water and a napkin.

"Bella." Nikita whispered.

"You know her?" Alex asked confused.

"She is the whore who took Yuri away from me." Bella replied looking straight into Nikita's eyes.

"And now I'm here for my revenge." She added turning her gaze to Alex.

**HIIIII! I hope this chapter was worth the wait! :D **

**Review! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**I hope you guys like this chapter! :D**

_**CHAPTER 23**_

**4 HOURS AND 50 MINUTES EARLIER. **

"Bella." Nikita whispered.

"You know her?" Alex asked confused.

"She is the whore who took Yuri away from me." Bella replied.

"And now I'm here for my revenge." She added turning her gaze to Alex.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Yuri and I were in love but she came in between and whored herself to Yuri. I always loved him truly but she took him away from me." Bella explained looking straight into Nikita's eyes.

_Great! Now 3 people want to beat the crap out of me! That was all I could've asked for! _Alex thought sarcastically.

"How are you going to get revenge from torturing me? Nikita is already doing it." Alex said honestly.

Bella walked towards Alex and said, "And she will keep doing it. I am not here to take her pleasure away from her. She is having fun for now and I am here to make sure that she is not going to kill you in the process. When this game is over, I want you to be alive. I want her to beg for your forgiveness and I want to make sure that you are going to be in so much pain and broken-literally- that you will be unable to forgive her. She will come back to her usual self eventually and she will beg like she wants you to beg for her mercy now. She will be on her knees begging for your forgiveness. She will have lost her only ally in this life. The only person who loved her enough in order to stab, electrocute and burn her own self in order to keep her out of pain. I am not here to torture you, I am here to keep you alive and make sure that you will never forgive her, that she will make you hate her."

"I'm not going to beg for her forgiveness. Evil is me and she deserves this. It was her choice. She wanted this. She blames me to take every decision in her life so now she will get what she wants." Nikita said with all her anger.

"She is right! Look at her. She is never coming back and never asking for my forgiveness. She is just a bitch now. The bitch that has destroyed everyone's life." Alex said. "The bitch that has destroyed my life." She added.

"Ugh!" Alex screamed softly out of pain as Nikita's knuckles met her swollen cheek bones.

"Enough! Now let's get started." Igor yelled at his bitches.

Nikita nodded at Bella and took the bottle from her hand. Bella instantly covered Alex's face and tilted the chair back as Nikita poured the water.

Nikita and Bella grinned as they saw Alex frantically shake her body and try to get out of Bella's grip.

Alex breathed in sharply as soon as the napkin was removed. Water dripped from her hair and face to her T-shirt. She was soaking more and more into water. She could feel the cold water slowly being sucked by her T-shirt. Her spine shivered as her now-soaked-in-cold-water T-shirt stuck to her body.

She continued breathing heavily and filling her lungs up as she spoke, "You really think this is going to be enough to make me beg you? You really think I haven't been through this before? I've been through almost all kinds of torture because of you, Nikita. Being with you itself is a torture for me."

Nikita pushes the chair down on the ground with all her anger. The chair falls down on the ground with a thud and Alex's head crashes with the ground. Before she gets her head back, her vision is again blacked out by the napkin and air is blocked by the water.

Nikita stands on the two ends of the napkin on the ground holding it tight on Alex's face as she pours the water. She looks at Alex as she arches her body in all the direction to get rid of the napkin from her face.

Bella saw as Nikita poured the water on Alex's covered face. She looked down at Alex. She saw as Alex's movements were getting slower and slower yet Nikita didn't stop. She pushed Nikita away from Alex and lifted the chair back up.

_What have I done to Nikita? This is the second time she crossed the limits and tried to kill me. First with the belt and now with this. She is lost so much inside her anger now that she can't identify me. I would've been dead after a few seconds if Bella wouldn't have saved me. I have to play along with Bella and try not to piss her off. If Nikita kills me today then it's all over. Will she remember what I had said? Will she remember my words that I want her to live for me? Or will she totally give herself up to her evil? Or she has already given herself up? Will I be able to get her back? She is getting worse and worse all because of me. If she goes even more out of control will I be able to forgive her? Alex! You're responsible for this and you're asking if you would be able to forgive her? Look at her. This is what you've forced her to become. Now all you can wish for is your plan to work later on. You have to make her believe that you forgive and accept her. After all she is doing to you right now; I doubt she will be able to forgive you and herself. She is going to hate you for this Alex. She is going to hate you. _

Alex looked up at Bella and nodded, thanking her.

"Don't thank me. I'm just setting up the stage for my revenge. You don't mean anything to me." Bella replied back to Alex's nod.

"A welcome would've also worked." Alex retorted. Bella hit Alex's jaw with punch and said, "Don't try to play smart with me. You're just a revenge for me. Nothing more."

"And for you Nikita? What am I for you?" Alex asked looking at Nikita.

"You're no one for me." Nikita said coldly.

Nikita's words fell on Alex with a thud. She had never expected that answer from Nikita.

_I've lost her. She's gone. All because of me. It's done. I doubt I'll be able to bring her back. No Alex! Stop thinking like that! You will be able to bring her back. She is yours and you can't lose hope on her. You can't leave her especially with so much evil inside of her. _

"That's what you felt for Yuri and Daniel. If they would've meant something to you then they wouldn't be dead. So I guess I should be ready for the same fate." Alex said.

"Alex!" Nikita yelled and punched her in her broken ribs and walked towards the bag. She looked into the bag to find something that could satisfy her evil.

Bella widened her eyes as she saw Nikita return back with longs needles.

"So Alex. You want to give up? You want beg to me to stop?" Nikita said kneeling in front of her. "Never. Never am I going to give up or beg to you to stop. I'm never going to give you the satisfaction of my pleadings. I'm never going to-" Alex stop and grit her teeth as Bella pushed her hand on Alex's burnt and broken hand to keep it steady.

"You talk a lot. You should save up some energy." Bella said.

"Go ahead!" Bella ordered Nikita. Alex's eyes shut close in pain as the first needle was slowly pushed inside her thumb.

"Still don't want to beg?" Nikita asked and pushed a needle in Alex's little finger through the tip.

"UUGGHH!" Alex groaned in pain and said, "I'm never going to give up. Do whatever you want to."

"You're strong Alex but you can't survive this for sure." Bella said provoking Alex.

"You can never be so sure. Go ahead. Push them in all my fingers." Alex said.

Alex arched her body in pain as the needles were inserted in her fingers. She opened her eyes to look down at her hand. She was doubtful if she would be ever be able to use that hand. Her hand was burnt, cut and needled. She tried to move her fingers but failed. The pain was too much to let her try again.

She let her head back ignoring Nikita's and Bella's surprised looks. "You want to go ahead with the other one now?" Alex asked still staring at the ceiling.

**Hey guys! I hope u liked this one. :D **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! sorry for this loooong break! So here you guys go with a long chapter! :D I hope you guys love it! :D**

_**CHAPTER 24**_

**5 HOURS AND 25 MINUTES EARLIER.**

She lets her head back ignoring Nikita's and Bella's surprised looks. "You want to go ahead with the other one now?" Alex asked stilling staring at the ceiling.

"Enough of needles." Igor said and looked to his left. "Start getting it ready. We will need it in the last 10 minutes. I want it to be at its best." Igor said to one of his men.

"Sorry for the distraction ladies." Igor said smiling. His heart and mind were flowing in satisfaction. After so many years he felt good. He felt satisfied. He was blinded by his revenge to see that Nikita actually regretted hurting Yuri so much that she hurt the one person who she loved the most.

"What were you talking about?" Alex asked getting her head back down and looking straight at Igor. She was fearless now. She was going through the one thing the whole of Division feared. Nikita's monster, her evil.

"Oh that! Nothing. It is just a finale. I'm sure Nikita will love it." Igor said and grinned.

"Whatever." Alex said. She didn't care what was going to come. She had already gone through a lot and it didn't matter to her what was coming. She knew it will be unbearable but it still didn't make any difference to her. She didn't find any physical pain worse than having to make Nikita torture her. The words that she spoke hurt her the most. She was tired of being a bitch to Nikita. She just wanted to hold Nikita back in her arms and let her feel loved. Let her know that she didn't mean anything. She just wanted to have her Nikita back. She didn't know how she would be able to handle this monster and get her Nikita out of this.

"What do you want Igor? Just do your damn business and shut your mouth off back." Nikita said irritated.

"Don't you talk to me like that!" Igor said with anger.

"I said just shut your mouth and do the damn business." Nikita yelled getting up and facing Igor.

Looking at the high possibility of Nikita going through the pain again Alex decided to break the heat. She was tired and in pain and wanted to rest. But not at the cost of Nikita's life being threatened. She groaned and yelled, "Just shut your fucking evil mouths up! Do whatever you want and get your damn jobs done."

"Let's listen to Alex, Nikita." Bella said and stepped forward and started pulling out the needles one by one with full speed.

Even before Nikita or Igor could react all the needles were out and Alex's eyes were shut close trying to control the sudden overload of pain.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Nikita yelled frustrated.

"Because I don't want her hand to stop functioning. It can be put to better use later on." Bella replied back.

"Good idea." Igor commented.

"If you guys want to talk then just open me up or else continue." Alex said frustrated. She wanted all this over. She was tired of talks. She was tired of everything. She just wanted Nikita's arms around her. She was crying inside. She felt alone. Three people were taking out their anger on her. Her support, her Nikita was also one of the torturers now. She just wanted to stop fighting them all and have a big long break. She was tired of being strong. She wanted to fall down in Nikita's arms. Have her Nikita back and cling to her for her dear life. She wanted to stop being the punching bag of people. She wanted to stop everything, everything that was going on around her and take a break. She wanted to run away and scream and shout. She wanted to feel loved again. She wanted to stop fearing about losing all her loved ones. She wanted all of them back. Her parents, Nikita she wanted them back. She was tired of being a bitch to Nikita. She just wanted to go through so much pain that she cannot think about any of her emotional pains. She wanted to get them at the back of her mind.

"Why Alex? Why do you want more? You can take a quick rest till the time we talk. Why do you want to get hurt more?" Nikita asked confused.

"You'll not understand that. You're just filled with anger and revenge. All you've done is hurt people. You've never looked back at them. Oh wait. How could you have even looked back? They are dead. Daniel, Yuri and all the other people who you whored to in the name of Division. A bitch like you can never understand it." Alex said looking straight into Nikita's eyes. She could see pain deep down in Nikita's eyes under the covers of her evil. The pain of killing people.

"You're right. A bitch like me can never understand it. I don't even want to listen to it. You want pain and I'll give it to you. That's all I'm going to do." Nikita said and pushed her thumb in the nail wound on Alex's shoulder.

She saw as Alex winced in pain and said pushed her thumb in further. "What do you think of yourself? You're too good? You've not seen the real Division world yet. The world that will bring your evil out. One day you will also do the same thing that I did and at that day you'll understand what it is to be like me. You will also become a ruthless killer roaming around destroying families and lives just like me." Nikita said and took her hand back.

Alex opened her eyes as Nikita took her hand back. Her eyes widened as she saw Nikita's open hand was now in a fist and was ready to attack her. She took in a deep breath and let it out as the fist met her shoulder. She could feel a crack and then her chair balancing itself on only one of its hind legs. She fell to the ground with her broken shoulder taking all her weight. She screamed as her shoulder collided with ground. Those few seconds when the whole chair was balancing itself on her shoulder before completely resting on the ground gave her excruciating pain. Her mind was totally shut off by the pain. A static sound filled her ears. Her vision was getting blurry. She wanted to stay on. But it was getting more and more difficult now. She was scared to even blink thinking her eyes might not open again. She took in deep breaths as she rested on her left side. Pain was the only word written in her thoughts now. She felt amused at how much she tried to erase her memories as a sex slave and now those memories were the ones that made her feel good. Made her feel that she had been through worse torture. Gave her the strength to go on and keep up.

She blinked her eyes hoping that every time she closes them they open back too. Breath was pushed out of her as a strong blow of a foot met her stomach. She winced and groaned in pain as the foot met her stomach a couple of times more. She coughed as the pain increased and her breathing became even more difficult.

"Stop!" Igor ordered Nikita fearing that she will kill Alex by her kicks. He wanted Alex alive for the last round. He wanted Nikita to do the final round on Alex while she is alive and not dead.

Nikita immediately stopped and turned. "Why do you care? You wanted this right? You wanted me to torture her. So why save her now?" Nikita yelled frustrated by the intervention.

"Yes I want you to torture her but you can't kill her till the time you don't play the final round on her." Igor replied back.

"How long till the final round?" Alex asked wanting all of this to get over fast.

"Keep patience Alex. Don't be so impatient. You'll regret meeting the finale." Igor said grinning.

"I asked for how much time is left. Not for your nonsense. Save me the talk just tell me how many minutes more." Alex said frustrated. Saying the word minutes made her feel good. She didn't have to think about hours anymore. There were just a couple of minutes left and after that she can relax.

Her body stuck in the chair was brought back straight up. She could feel her blood flowing out of her cut on the waist again. She could smell her blood now. She was covered in her own blood. Her body and clothes were soaked in her own blood. She wanted to get cleaned. She feared all that all the blood and her wounds might attract some infections. The pain was so much that she couldn't even recognize if there was something wrong with her wounds. She just hoped to not get any infection. It would just make things worse for her.

"Is it ready?" Igor asked looked at his left. "Good. Send it." He added.

Alex sighed in relief as she heard Igor's instructions. She knew it would be painful, but the thought of it being the last pain to suffer through Nikita's hands made her fear go away. She looked at the door as it started to unlock. She waited anxiously for the man behind the door to appear and reveal her last torture.

Her eyes widened as she saw the torture tool in his hand. She saw as he passed it on to Bella and then left. She kept her gaze fixed on it as it came nearer to her with every step that Bella took.

Nikita's eyes widened as she saw what she had to do. It wasn't something she hadn't done before. In fact it wasn't something that she hadn't done to Yuri. Yuri's scream came back in her mind as she saw branding iron rod with YURI carved at its end in bold letters. The name was red hot. She could feel its heat even when she was standing a foot away from it.

Bella grinned as she took the handle of the rod in her hand. She looked up at Nikita and Alex and her grin grew as she saw their faces.

"THIS! Is the last thing you have to go through, Alex." Igor said and grinned.

"After this Nikita will get the antidote for the drug and you guys will again be left alone for some time." Igor added.

"Drug? Antidote" Nikita whispered and looked at Alex and at the room. Her mind started to put all the puzzle pieces back. She fought inside herself to get out of her evil mode. She looked at Alex in shock and then at her hands. Her hands were covered with blood. Alex's blood. She took a few steps back realizing what had she done. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran back towards Alex and punched her in the face.

"You bitch! Why did you make me do this? I could have gone through some pain. I DON'T need you to take care of me like this. You didn't have a need to make me do this." Nikita yelled broken.

Alex spit out some blood which was coming out from her lose tooth now and stayed silent. She didn't know what to do or say. She decided to ignore Nikita and turned her gaze to Igor. "Where does she have to do it?" Alex asked.

"I'm not doing it Alex!" Nikita yelled frustrated of Alex's mind games.

Ignoring Nikita, Igor said, "Just below your neck. On your collar bone." Igor said.

"Do it Nikita." Alex said coldly looking into her eyes.

"No! No! No! I'm not doing it." Nikita denied.

"And why her? Why not me?" Nikita added looking at Igor.

"Don't you remember what you had said when you did it to Yuri with my name on it? When you were deep down lost inside your monster?" Igor asked.

"This will remind you every single day to hate your brother. To hate him for every scar on your body. You will never forget this time now. You will always curse him for lying and betraying you. This will remind you about all the pain that you have gone through and every single scream that has escaped from your mouth. This will make sure that both of you suffer all your lives." Nikita repeated her own words.

"You did this to Yuri?" Alex asked in complete shock.

Nikita remained silent and looked down at the floor ashamed of her past actions.

"Let me take it. She has already gone through a lot." Nikita said looking at Igor.

"No. She has to take it and that is final. Now stop begging to me and do your job." Igor said.

"He is right Nikita. Do it. Even if you do it to your own self it will not be of any good. He'll not give you the antidote till the time that name isn't branded on my body. So instead of taking any kind of a stupid action, just do it and get over with it." Alex said and nodded to Bella.

Bella nodded back and handed the handle to Nikita.

"Come on, Nikita Just do it and get over with this. We will talk about all this stuff later. I need to explain my actions and I don't want to do it in front of him. Just do it Nikita. Do it for me. Do it to save me Nikita." Alex said calmly.

She felt good that at last she didn't have to be a bitch to Nikita. She was happy that it was at last coming to an end and that's all that mattered to her now.

Nikita nodded and approached Alex. She looked at Alex and took in every scar that she had caused on her body. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. And made herself ready to do it.

"Don't you take it away before I tell you to." Igor ordered.

Nikita let some tears out and looked at Alex's face. Alex nodded as a signal that she is ready for it. Nikita lowered the neck of Alex's T-shirt and let out a breath before branding Yuri's name on Alex's body.

Alex grit her teeth at the beginning trying with all her willpower to hold back her scream but then she gave in. She screamed. She screamed the loudest and the most painful scream in her life. All that she had held back, her frustration, her anger, her screams, her pain, everything she let out in this one scream. She screamed her lungs out till the time she could go on. It was the last thing she could go through. Exhaustion and pain took over her with darkness as she passed out.

**I hope you guys liked it! :D REVIEW! :D**

**Nikalex. Let's see who wins! :D **


	25. Chapter 25

**I hope you guys love this one. I'm a little nervous for it. But I also do have a positive feeling that you guys will like it. :D **

_**CHAPTER 25**_

**4 HOURS EARLIER.**

Alex grits her teeth at the beginning trying with all her willpower to hold back her scream but then she gave in. She screamed. She screamed the loudest and the most painful scream in her life. All that she had held back, her frustration, her anger, her screams, her pain, everything she let out in this one scream. She screamed her lungs out till the time she could go on. It was the last thing she could go through. Exhaustion and pain took over her with darkness as she passed out.

Nikita's eyes shut close as she heard Alex scream. It shook her from inside out. She had never heard a scream so strong from Alex ever before. She felt like killing herself for hurting Alex. She felt disgust at herself at about how well Alex was able to manipulate her mind. She hated herself for hurting Alex. She knew Alex would forgive her but she didn't know if she ever would be able to forgive herself for this. She never felt so guilty. She had lost her control and hurt the most precious person in her life. For the person who she would have given her life in a breath, she brought the same person so close to death.

Nikita's eyes opened back up as she heard a sudden stop in Alex's terrifying scream. She pulled the rod away immediately and took a few steps back. She looked at Alex and took in every scar on Alex's body that was engraved by her. Her boiling rage crossed limits as she continued staring at Alex.

Screaming her lungs out her turned around and smashed the rod in Igor's face on the screen. Yuri's name smashed through the screen and showed up on the other side of the it. The laptop was now on the ground making small low crackling sounds. Nikita pulled the rod out again and smashed the laptop again and again with it until some guards didn't enter and pulled her away, snatching the rod away from her. She struggled under their grip as they pinned her down on the wall. It took four guards to keep her tight on the wall, with three guards standing a foot away ready for Nikita's outburst.

"Beat me! Beat the crap out of me. Please Igor. I beg you to give me the pain of the drug. Order your guards to beat me up under the pain. Please Igor. Please." Nikita pleaded and yelled.

"Ssshhh... Nikita. Relax." Igor said with all his calm and nodded towards one of his men who held Nikita. He injected Nikita with the antidote even before she could understand Igor's nod and react against it.

"Here you go Nikita. You're now injected with the antidote for which you did this to Alex." Igor said and pulled Alex's face up through her hair. He let it go with a jerk and started cutting her ropes.

"You keep your hands away from her. I'll kill you if you hurt her more. Stay away from her. Please. I beg you." Nikita pleaded.

Igor looked back up at Nikita and grinned. He pulled Alex out of the chair by her hair and threw her at the wall. She hit the wall and fell straight down on the ground as if she was dead.

He kicked her broken shoulder to lay her back on the ground. He kicked her on different spots again and again until she started coughing out blood.

"No! No! No! Stop! Stop kicking her. Stop it! I'll cut your leg off if you kick her even one more time." Nikita yelled as she saw Igor mercilessly kick Alex's body.

"Enough!" The doctor yelled and ran towards Alex. "If she undergoes more pain and torture then she'll die. I have to take her away now." The doctor said and picked Alex's limp body in his hands and ran out.

"Please Igor. Please. Save her. I'll do anything that you say. I'll be your bitch. I'll stay under your orders but please save her. Don't let her die. Don't let her suffer more. Please Igor please. I'm sorry for what I did and I really am. Please don't let Alex die. I'll be your slave all my life. Do whatever you want to me. Enjoy with me, beat me, torture me, starve me do anything that you wish for. But please let her go." Nikita cried and pleaded in front of Igor. She knelt down in front of him as the guards let her go under Igor's orders.

Igor rubbed his hand on Nikita's head and suddenly pushed her even down. He sat on his toes and pushed Nikita's face on the ground with all his force.

"This is where you deserve to be. Under my orders. Pleading and begging me for Alex's life. You have been my bitch from the start. You've been everybody's bitch from the start. You were born to be a bitch, a whore. This revenge of mine is what you deserve and what you'll have on yourself all your life." Igor said with his gritted teeth.

Nikita winced as her soft skin rubbed on the rough cement floor and listened to every single word of Igor. She felt even more disgusted at herself as she heard Igor's words. Tears ran down her eyes as she kept listening to Igor. She wanted to scream and act violently to attract some beatings but she stayed there, under Igor's power. She didn't want to put any more pressure on Alex. She just stayed there still.

Igor took his hand back and got back up as he finished his talks. He pressed his feet back on Nikita's back as he saw Nikita trying to get up. "Did I tell you to get you to get up? You bitch!" Igor said and kicked her ribs, turning her around. He took the scalpel and tore Nikita's T-shirt apart. "Bring it." Igor ordered his men.

Nikita let out a tear as she lay still while Igor tore her T-shirt apart. She thought he would attack her body and rip her soul out. But she was wrong. Her eyes widened as she saw a branding iron rod being passed in to Igor's hand. He swung the rod down using the handle to make Nikita read the name on its end.

"Igor." Nikita whispered reading the name. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath getting ready for it to come. She gritted her teeth as Igor pressed it on her skin just below her breasts, near her heart.

Igor pressed it more as Nikita tried harder to control her scream. She screamed out as the burn crossed her limits of tolerance. She screamed and with it also let out some pain and frustration. Igor grinned and gave it more pressure one last time before taking it away.

He sat on his feet near Nikita and trailed his finger on his name making Nikita wince. "Now you will have me with you all your life." Igor said.

Nikita let out some tears and gathered her voice. "Why Yuri? On Alex. Why not my name?" Nikita whispered.

"Because I wanted her to remember what you did all her life. I wanted her to hate you. Hate you for your past, present and future. I wanted her to remember all her life who you really are. That mark on her body will always make her remind of this day. The day when she suffered in your hands. She took all the pain just to save you and all you did was to make her suffer more, Nikita. That's who Nikita is. Nikita can only hurt people and she will remember this. She will hate you all her life." Igor explained calmly.

Nikita looked at her left and let out some tears. "Get up now." Igor ordered.

Nikita silently got up under his orders. He grinned as Nikita did whatever he asked her to do.

"Come with me." Igor said with a grin. Nikita looked up at Igor in his eyes. She saw lust in them. Her head twisted on the other side as Igor slapped her. "Don't you look up in my eyes till the time I don't tell you to. Understood?" Igor said and slapped her again.

Nikita held her cheek and nodded an affirmative. All of them left the room and returned back to their positions. Bella went to Alex's room where she was being treated by the doctor, the guards took their positions. Igor entered his room followed by Nikita. He closed the door but didn't lock it.

"Come on. Strip. Strip for me. Strip for Alex, you whore." Igor said grinning. He had Nikita under his clutches. Today she was ready to strip herself without saying a word of protest.

Nikita started pulling her already torn T-shirt out. Igor approached and put his hand around her waist. He circled Nikita as she continued to strip her other layers of clothing. He trailed his fingers on Nikita's back, shoulder blades, neck, breasts, ribs and took her to the bed.

He laid her down on the bed and whispered in her ears, "Remember, I want to enjoy."

He started his assault on Nikita's body and she tried her best to keep herself together and make him enjoy. Tears flowed out freely from her eyes as she took in the pain of Igor inside of her. She felt deserving for this. What she had done to Alex made her felt deserving. This was her way of giving justice to Alex. This was her way of paying back to Alex for each and every scar that she put on Alex's body.

* * *

_Meanwhile in another room..._

"So doc? How's she?" Bella asked enquiring about Alex's health.

"She has gone through a lot of physical pain which has obviously affected her mentally too. Once she wakes up, we will get to know about her mental health but about her physical health, she is stable for now and under meds. But she can't go under more physical pain." The doctor said.

"Why was she coughing out blood?" Bella asked.

"It was due to some internal bleeding that have been taken care of now. But if possible tell Igor not to let her go through physical pain right now. She is really lucky that she hasn't caught up any infections. I have given her meds for it, I just hope they work." The doctor said and left the room leaving Bella and Alex alone.

Bella walked towards Alex's sleeping body and took in her features. She looked calm. She was finally getting a rest. Under the meds she couldn't worry about Nikita. All she could do was rest. Bella trailed her finger on YURI. She then patted Alex's shoulder and let the room.

* * *

It had been two hours now since Igor had started his assault on Nikita's body. Completing his job, he got out of the bed and put his pants back on.

"I hope you enjoyed." Nikita said. She was broken and defeated. She wanted to make Igor enjoy for Alex's safety.

"I'm sure this wasn't your best, but we will work this issue out." Igor said and left the room leaving Nikita on the bed.

Tears trailed down her temples, reaching her ears and then finally being sucked in by the pillow. She cried in pain as she remembered the two hours she spent with Igor on top of her. She remembered his scent, his taste, his bites, the feeling of having him inside of her.

She looked back at the door as it opened again and Bella entered inside. She threw a fresh pair of clothing at Nikita and said, "Don't try to mess with me. I've convinced Igor to make you meet Alex. Don't try to piss me off and no questions asked. Understood?"

Nikita silently nodded and changed into her full sleeved, brown coloured T-shirt and cream coloured shorts.

She silently followed Bella towards Alex's room. They stopped right before the door and Bella turned around to look at Nikita. "You have to put these on. Turn around." Bella said showing Nikita the handcuffs.

"If you want to put them then do it with my hands ahead. Please. I promise I'll not do anything stupid." Nikita said in a low voice honestly.

Bella stared at Nikita for a few seconds and said, "It's okay. You can go inside without these." Bella said and stepped aside for Nikita to open the door when she is ready.

Nikita nodded a thank you and stepped ahead. She put her hand on the cold knob and sucked in as much air as she could before turning it and entering. She took a step inside and felt the door being automatically shut behind her.

Tears left her eyes as she saw Alex lying down on the bed.

**Hey guys! :D I hope you loved this one! :D do review! :D **

**Nikalex. So, who wins today?**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm so glad you guys loved the last chapter! I hope you guys love this one too! :D **

_**CHAPTER 26**_

**1 HOUR AND 30 MINUTES EARLIER. **

Tears left her eyes as she saw Alex lying down on the bed.

She stood there besides the door afraid of going near Alex. She was scared to go near Alex. She was scared that her presence around Alex will make Alex uncomfortable. She didn't want to disturb Alex's much needed rest. But a huge part of her also wanted to go near Alex and hug her. Cry in front of her. Break down in front of her. Talk to her. Kiss her.

She decided to go near Alex and slowly started walking towards her with trembling legs and unsure footsteps. More tears slipped out as she saw Alex's lean figure. Bandages were all over her body. On her shoulder, hands, arms, head, she was covered in white bandage. Alex looked bruised and beaten up but a lot better than the last time she saw her. This time she couldn't see blood running out from her wounds. There was blood on her body but in small droplets on the few open wounds and on the bandages.

She slowly pulled Alex's top up to look at her waist, to look at her cut. It was covered with a big white bandaged that was taped to her skin. She wondered how much damage she would have caused to it. The last time she saw it, it was covered with blood and it was swollen. Without putting any pressure she softly brushed her fingers on the bandage trying to figure out if it was still swollen. She could feel bumps and figured the flesh around the cuts was still swollen.

She trailed her fingers softly on Alex's left hand and with every passing inch tears left her eyes. She passed her hand through each bruise on Alex's hand. She could see her marks of her fingers on Alex's arm. She must have gripped it so tight that it left a mark. She fisted her left hand as she felt her finger marks on Alex's arms.

Her fists opened and her hand relaxed as she saw Alex's chest go up and down as she breathed calmly. It had been hours since the last time she saw Alex breath so calmly. Her heart sank in coldness and relaxed as she continued staring at Alex's chest.

She saw YURI and tears left her eyes. Yuri's memories were till now branded in her thoughts but now his name was branded on Alex's body. She had branded Alex with Yuri's name. Her IGOR burned as she saw how deep the YURI was. By the looks of it, it was definitely a centimetre deep. Alex's screams came alive in her ears. She wanted to shut it off but it didn't shut off. She covered her ears trying to calm herself down and shut Alex's screams off.

As the screams softened and came to a stop, she looked up at Alex's face. It had cuts everywhere. On her cheek bones, temple, ears, lips, chin, nose, eyebrows. She closed her eyes as she saw how bruised, swollen and beaten up Alex's face for. Images of her punching Alex and taking out her anger crossed her mind as she kept her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and breathed out when she wasn't able to continue remembering all her punches.

Her right hand was left open to let her burn have some air. It was cleaned now. It didn't have a lot of blood stains on it. But she could see the hole in her hand due to the nail and the deep cuts that were made due to the glass pieces.

Nikita turned around and walked a few steps away. She closed her eyes and the five hours of torture went through her mind again as she tried her best to not open them. She wanted to see again what she had done to Alex. She wanted to cause herself more and more pain.

"Nikita." A small dry whisper brought Nikita back out of her thoughts. "Alex." She breathed out and turned to face her.

"Baby. Please take don't say anything. You need to rest. You can kick my ass for this later. You can yell at me for this later. But please, Alex. Just stay. Listen to me for now, you can be your stubborn self later." Nikita said with all her concern and worry.

Alex made a slow and small nod and lifted her fingers gesturing Nikita to hold her hand. She didn't have enough energy to do anything and her wounds throbbed with pain. Nikita knelt down besides Alex and held her hand. She kissed it and left some tears on it. Alex relaxed back and closed her eyes. That's all what she wanted. She wanted Nikita to be with her when she wakes up. Tears ran down her eyes. Tears of happiness and not of pain escaped her eyes after hours. She was happy that the 5 hours are over. She didn't have to be a bitch to Nikita anymore. She could hold her and cry with her.

"Sorry." Alex whispered. "Alex." Nikita sighed. "You don't have to be sorry about anything baby. You did it for me and I don't know how to repay it to you. I am sorry Alex. I lost myself. I should have had better control on my emotions. I don't know what to say or do Alex that can make your pain go away. But I'll try my best to not let you go through any pain again and I exactly know how to do it." Nikita said and remembered the two hours she spent with Igor.

"I will get you out of this mess and then we will talk about this. But you have to rest for now. Please." Nikita said and gently rubbed Alex forehead and hair. She got up and kissed Alex's lips and forehead gently. She couldn't hold it back any longer. She started to sob and cry as her lips met Alex's forehead.

"I'm so sorry Alex. I've hurt you so much. I am so sorry. I wish I could somehow make things better for you right now. Get you out of the pain. I am so sorry Alex. I love you so much. I love you Alex. Please forgive me Alex, please. I love you. I am so sorry. Please Alex please don't leave me. Please. I know I'm being selfish but please don't leave me. I'll stay away from you; I'll not touch you or even talk to you but please don't go away from me. Don't go away. I need you. I want you. You're my life Alex. Please. Just stay. Don't hate me Alex. I know I've hurt you a lot and because of me, you will have Yuri's name on your body all your life. I'm so sorry Alex." Nikita said with her cries. She was broken and wanted a reason to live. She wanted her Alex back. She wouldn't be able to live with Alex's hatred for her. She couldn't get enough words out to show how sorry and guilty she was.

"Nikita." Alex said in a dry, raspy voice. "Water." Alex said with a smile. Nikita got her a glass of water and a straw. Alex took in all the water within seconds. "You too. Drink." Alex whispered. Nikita nodded and went back and gulped down two glasses of water. Till now she hadn't realized how thirsty she was.

"Better?" Nikita asked and Alex nodded.

"Nikita, you don't have a need to be sorry about anything. I made you do it and I don't regret a thing about it. Not even YURI. It will remind me every single day how much I love you. I know you love me and you're sorry about this and you'll not forgive yourself for this. But I do forgive and accept you Nikita. With all that's inside you. With your good, bad and evil. You've regretted Yuri and Daniel so much that you did this to me and that's enough for me to know how good of a person you are. I can't argue about this right now, but just remember that I love you, I forgive you, I am sorry and I want you to forgive yourself. You want my pain to lessen, then give me a hug and forgive yourself Nikita." Alex said. She was wrapped into a hug as soon as she finished. Her wounds pained more as Nikita hugged her but she didn't care about the pain right now.

"I love you Nikita." Alex whispered in her ears.

"I love you too Alex. I love you so much baby. Don't ever leave me my little sister. Don't ever hate me my best friend." Nikita whispered back and pulled apart.

"I'll never leave you or hate you Nikita and I will love you ALWAYS." Alex replied.

"And remind me to kick your ass for messing up with my face." Alex said playfully.

Nikita chuckled and nodded.

Both of them looked at the door as it opened up suddenly and Bella came in with a syringe.

"What the hell? What are you doing?" Nikita asked confused.

"We have to leave." Bella said and injected Alex in her heart with the syringe.

**I hope you guys liked it and found Nikita's and Alex's reactions and emotions perfect! :D **

**Love you guys! :D Review! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**At last the last hour. I hope you guys like this last one hour journey. :D **

_**CHAPTER 27 **_

**1 HOUR EARLIER.**

"We have to leave." Bella said and injected Alex in her heart with the syringe.

"Bit-" Nikita stopped mid-way as Alex's eyes shot wide open and she arched her body up sucking in the biggest breath she could and brought back her body down with full force.

"Alex!" Nikita yelled as she saw Alex back in the bed, breathing heavily and blinking her eyes a dozen times.

"What the hell was that?" Nikita yelled at Bella.

"It was just some adrenaline. Enough to keep her up and running for an hour at lease." Bella explained as she helped Alex get out of her bed.

"We have to leave now. I'll explain everything to you later. I have a friend on the outside who will be picking us up. Igor is busy resting and I've kept his guards busy with something." Bella said as she walked over to the wardrobe and brought out two guns and 4 extra clips.

"Busy with what?" Nikita asked.

Bella stared at Nikita for a second or two and said, "He had a hidden camera in the room." Bella didn't want to go into more details in front of Alex.

"What!?" Nikita exclaimed understanding which room Bella was talking about.

"Don't worry the video will be erased off automatically after 15 minutes. And we have to leave now. No one will suspect an escape while they think that Alex can't even move." Bella said and handed them their guns and 2 extra clips each. She took her out her own gun from behind and unloaded and loaded the clip.

"What the hell are you two talking about? What room? What cameras?" Alex asked confused and loaded and unloaded the clip.

"Later." Nikita said and ignored the topic.

"Okay. But I'm letting this go we will talk about this later." Alex said.

"There is a jamming field in the area so we have to run till the time our trackers don't start showing up on the screen. Understood? My friend will find her way to us." Bella instructed and handed them their trackers. Nikita and Alex nodded and put the trackers in their pockets. The thought of Division was far away from their minds now. They started to tip-toe out of the room and reached the hallway.

They started walking fast as they saw everything was clear. They kept looking and pointing their guns in all the directions as they walked.

They hastily hid inside two different rooms just opposite to each other as they heard guns shootings at them. Bella and Nikita in one and Alex in another room.

"Where did they come from? I thought you said they were busy?" Nikita yelled.

"I think they wouldn't have enjoyed enough." Bella yelled back with a smirk.

They started shooting back at the source and within seconds, a full armed gun war started. Alex could see 7 men down the hallway as she continued shooting.

"I'm done!" All of them yelled together and looked at each other in fear. None of them had anymore bullets. They were successful at getting 3 guards out of the 7 shooting at them.

The firing stopped as the guards approached them. With their guns drawn out in front of them.

Nikita peeped out to see how far the men were, but unfortunately they were just silently waiting outside. One of them immediately grabbed Nikita's hair and got into a hand-to-hand combat with her. Out of the other three men two got busy fighting with Bella and one with Alex.

Alex definitely had a lower hand in fighting. With all her limited energy she tried to duck and jump to avoid the overflow of attacks and yelled, "Nikita!"

The man brought out a knife and skilfully tried to attack Alex with failed attempts. He kicked her in the stomach pushing her back to the wall and took his hand back and prepared himself for attacking Alex with his knife. He brought it forward but missed his target.

"Alex!" Bella yelled as he saw the man kick Alex and prepare himself to launch the knife in Alex's stomach. She ducked to avoid the punches being thrown on her and ran and pushed Alex out of the way taking the knife deep inside her flesh, deep in her stomach. She slid down, her back supported by the wall as she gasped and breathed in pain.

"Bella!" Alex yelled and grabbed a rod. She ran towards the attacker and let out her anger on him till he fell unconscious.

"Bella!" Nikita yelled and she finished off her business with the guards as fast as she could and ran towards her.

"Bella. Bella. Look at me. We have to get out. Now." Nikita said slapping Bella softly to keep her awake.

"No Nikita. You guys have to leave. More guards will be coming. If you stay here, you'll get caught by him again, and if I come with you, then too you will get caught. You guys have to leave Nikita. For Alex. Please. Go." Bella said.

"No. No. No. We are NOT leaving you." Alex protested with tears in her eyes.

"Nikita. Take this." Bella said and handed her, her cell phone where she could see if their trackers have come online or not.

"You should leave now. Take her away Nikita." Bella ordered.

"Go Nikita!" Bella yelled when Nikita didn't react.

"I'm sorry and thank you so much. I'll try to find a way to make it up to you. I promise to keep her safe." Nikita said with teary eyes and pulled Alex away. She knew Bella was right. Bella wasn't in the condition to run at her best and the guards would easily catch up on them and take them in again.

"No Nikita. Leave me. We can't leave her like that." Alex struggled in Nikita's grip.

"Alex we have to leave. She did this for you so now it's your responsibility to stay safe." Nikita said and pulled Alex further apart from Bella. Alex stared at Bella with apology written all over in her eyes.

Bella smiled back at her and nodded. "Go Alex. Be safe. For me." she said softly.

Alex nodded and breathed in deep. They started running and passed the hallway and reached the stairs. Their feet froze mid-way as they heard two gun shots. Tears left their eyes as they saw no one was there behind them.

"Bella." Nikita whispered.

"No. No. No. They can't do this to her." Alex said and took a step forward to run towards Bella but was stopped by Nikita's tight grip around her wrist.

"Alex! She is gone. We have to leave. They are coming for us now." Nikita said as she heard running footsteps coming nearer to them.

"Come on Alex!" Nikita yelled and pulled Alex. They ran three stories down the stairs and ran down the hallway when they couldn't go any further down.

They slammed the door open and couldn't move for a second. It was cold, windy and raining outside. They were amidst a forest.

A new ray of energy and hope filled in them as they smiled and started running outside followed by the guards. They ran through the woods. Nikita let Alex stay ahead of her to make sure that she is okay. They ran for what felt like hours.

A few minutes later Nikita checked the cell phone to see if their trackers had appeared and felt relieved as she could see two green dots moving slowly on the screen with their names tagged to each dot.

"We're out! We're out of the jamming field. Now just run Alex. Run. Remember! Bella's friend will find a way to get to us." Nikita yelled.

It was dark the only light source was the moonlight. Rain pouring down heavily. She kept running. She knew she couldn't stop. She knew that the people running behind her were going to take her back to him. She wouldn't let that happen. Running through the woods. Slashing against the branches. With tears in her eyes. Lungs desperate to take a breath. Legs shouting out at her to stop. But she couldn't. She wouldn't have stopped herself for even a second. She wasn't willing to take her chances of stopping and catching a breath. She was too scared. Running blindly in the woods with bare bleeding feet desperately trying to find a way out of them. It was as if they never ended. She was running since a long time. At last she was out of the woods now. She could feel a sense of freedom but still she couldn't have stopped for a second. She kept on running. She could feel the pavement below her feet and a small ray of hope in her heart.

**Hey guys! I never thought I would be actually able to complete the 48 hours. Thanks for your reviews who have always encouraged me to go on. I hope you loved this last one hour just the you****'****ve loved the last 47 hours. I hope the escape plan was well written out. :D **

**Thank you guys for your reviews and do review ahead. :D **

**Nikalex thank you so much for being with me at difficult times of these 48 hours! :D :* love you Your Highness! :D **

**Alexandra Udinov! :D :* Love you kid for all your awesome reviews and comments in personal messages/ facebook. **

**A big thank you to all the reviewers and readers and see you soon with the present and many unexpected turns and cliffhangers too! :D :***


	28. Chapter 28

**WELCOME TO THE PRESENT guys! :D This is a super long chapter that you've been asking me for a long time now. I'm sorry for not being able to deliver it to you guys. I hope you love this one! :D **

_**CHAPTER 28**_

It was dark the only light source was the moonlight. Rain pouring down heavily. She kept running. She knew she couldn't stop. She knew that the people running behind her were going to take her back to him. She wouldn't let that happen. Running through the woods. Slashing against the branches. With tears in her eyes. Lungs desperate to take a breath. Legs shouting out at her to stop. But she couldn't. She wouldn't have stopped herself for even a second. She wasn't willing to take her chances of stopping and catching a breath. She was too scared. Running blindly in the woods with bare bleeding feet desperately trying to find a way out of them. It was as if they never ended. She was running since a long time. At last she was out of the woods now. She could feel a sense of freedom but still she couldn't have stopped for a second. She kept on running. She could feel the pavement below her feet and a small ray of hope in her heart.

Her adrenaline was wearing off as she continued running on the pavement ahead of Nikita. The rain now directly pricked her open and burnt wounds. It pained and burned till no limits and her energy was draining off. She just had to keep running and so she did. She knew Bella's friend would be somewhere nearby.

She was blinded as the headlights of a car beamed towards her and Nikita. Being too desperate to escape this mess, the thought of Bella's friend escaped her mind as she saw the car. She changed her course and threw herself directly in front of the car.

_It must be her. It must be Bella's friend. She must have come for us. No wait! What the hell is Alex doing? "_Alex!" Nikita yelled and came out of her thoughts as Alex threw herself in front of the car and the car came to a screeching halt just in front of Alex's knelt down body.

"Alex! You bitch! What the hell were you doing?" Nikita yelled at Alex with concern and hugged her.

"Nikita? Alex?" a female voice called out. They didn't recognize the voice but the fact that she knew their names made them believe its Bella's friend.

Nikita looked up at the figure. It was too dark to see her facial features but by what she could see, the female was dark, tall and had the perfectly shaped legs. She had worn blue jeans, cream T-shirt, brown jacket and boots.

"You're Bella's friend?" Nikita asked hoping she was right.

"Yeah. I'm Bella's friend, Mirto." The female introduced herself Bending and helping Nikita with Alex. Nikita could now see one side of her face shining under the headlights of the car. Her hair was black, eyes brown, teeth white as ivory.

"Where is Bella? I can't see her. She should be there with you guys right?" Mirto enquired about her now dead friend while carrying Alex towards the car and resting her on the back seat.

"I'm sorry Mirto. But she couldn't make it. She gave her life saving Alex." Nikita said with guilt in her eyes.

"What!?" Bella said as she entered and sat down in the driver's seat.

"We have to leave right now Mirto, Please. I'll explain everything to you later. Igor's men were running behind us and will come out at any moment." Nikita said and took the passenger's seat.

"You of course will." Mirto said with tears flowing down her cheeks and started the engine. She knew that she couldn't make Nikita explain everything right there. She had to get them out safely first and then she could demand an explanation from Nikita. She ran her car through the narrow uneven road along the woods as guns started to fire behind them. They safely reached the turning point and escaped from the shooting range. They were much safer now, without the guns being fired behind them.

Nikita looked behind to see if there was anyone following her and sighed a relief when she found no one. She turned her gaze to down to Alex and smiled as she saw Alex had already fallen asleep due to exhaustion.

She rested back in the seat and closed her eyes hoping that when she opens her eyes back, it doesn't turn out be a dream.

Mirto continued driving with tears pricking her eyes. Bella had warned her that this might happen. She might die and it really happened. She was gone. Bella was her one and only friend after Yuri. Her best friend who was now gone. Her heart burned with the thought of not being able to see Bella ever again. She let the tears fall down and sobbed as she continued driving. She looked at her left to have a glance at Nikita. She smiled as Nikita had already fallen asleep too, with her mouth slightly open. It reminded her of Bella. Bella also used to sleep with her mouth open. She took in a deep breath and concentrated back on driving.

She halted the car in front of the abandoned two floored house.

Nikita opened her eyes slowly and came out of her deep slumber as she felt her shoulder being shaken.

"We've reached." Mirto said and left the car to open up the back seat.

Nikita's eyes opened wide as she saw Mirto pick Alex's body up with easy as if Alex didn't weigh at all.

They entered the house and went inside a room where Mirto rested Alex's body on the bed. It was well lit with lights. It was exactly opposite to what it looked from outside. It looked like a haunted house from outside but from inside it was well lit and painted in bright colours. Pictures of Bella, Mirto and Yuri were hung over different walls of the house.

Tears welled up in Nikita's eyes as she saw Mirto, Bella and Yuri's picture used as wallpaper for a wall in the room they were in. All three of them looked so happy. Mirto in between and Yuri and Bella tickling her. Her guilt rose as she kept looking at the picture. Today because of her only of them was alive. Because of her Yuri and Bella were dead and still Mirto was helping her. She didn't know how to thank and apologize to her.

"You can do the explanation work later. You need to rest now." Bella said and brought Nikita out of her thoughts. She rose up to her feet to leave but was stopped by Nikita's hand on her wrist.

"I'm sorry Mirto." Nikita said. Bella stared at her for a few seconds till tears filled her eyes. She took her hand away and ran out of the room.

Nikita let her tears flow free as Mirto left the room without saying a word. Her heart ached as Alex's harsh words during those 5 hours ran back in her mind. She knew Alex didn't mean them but she also knew that Alex was right. She had destroyed lives of so many people. She was being helped by the people whose lives she had destroyed.

She took a napkin from the side table and started to wipe of Mud and dirty water from Alex's body. She sighed as she cleaned Alex and got up. She didn't know where to go. She searched for a bathroom in a need to have a shower.

She reached the living room and found Mirto sleeping on the couch with a frame hugged close to her chest. She went back to the room and left with a blanket. She covered Mirto's sleeping body with it and left searching for a bathroom.

Without removing her clothes she went in for a bath. She closed her eyes and turned on the shower. As the water flowed down from her head to her feet, images of Igor on top of her ran through mind. She felt dirty and poisoned. She wanted to erase the memories of Igor out of her mind. She feared that Igor was still out there, searching for her. She was determined now not to let Mirto die. She would go to any limits to keep Mirto and Alex alive. Even if she has to give herself up back to Igor. They deserved to live and have a life.

She completed her shower and came out with a towel drying her hair and damping on her wet clothes. She didn't know where new clothes would be which she could wear so she had a bath with the current ones only to get them cleaned too.

She walked over to the kitchen and her stomach growled with hunger. She opened the fridge and brought out some milk and searched the shelves for some cereal box.

Nikita sighed as she found one. She took a bowl and made her meal. She had it with all her satisfaction. She didn't know since how many hours she hadn't eaten. She didn't even get enough time to let that thought occur in her mind.

She finished her meal sitting on a chair in kitchen alone. The warm silence was taking over her. She felt safe after a long time. She cleaned the bowl and went back to the room. Her eyes opened wide as she found Mirto sitting besides Alex.

"Mirto?" Nikita said. "I thought you were sleeping." Nikita added.

"You should change your clothes. I don't want you guys to fall sick." Mirto said calmly, not ready for any interaction with Nikita.

"Thanks for taking care of her wounds." Nikita said looking at Mirto applying ointment on Alex's cuts and burnt wounds.

"It's just what Bella wanted me to do. We will talk about everything tomorrow. For now take whatever you like from the wardrobe and change into them. You should take some rest too." Mirto said.

Nikita nodded and opened the wardrobe. She was picked up an oversized T-shirt and a short. She quickly changed into them and sat down on the soft bed.

"You should sleep here. I'll take the couch outside." Nikita said.

"No it's okay. You sleep here besides Alex. She might need you. After what she has gone through, nightmares is a surety. She'll need you." Mirto said and left.

Nikita just sat there. Her body was tired and ached a lot to get up and walk again. She gave up and rested her head on the pillow and pulled up the blanket over Alex and her.

Mirto went to another room and remembered her times spent with Bella and Yuri. She smiled and cried as she remembered the happy times and realized how much she'll miss her. Yuri was already gone and now Bella too. She cried for almost the whole night and fell asleep as exhaustion took over her body and mind.

Alex opened her eyes slowly and adjusted her vision with the bright surroundings. She tried to remember how she reached here but the last thing she could remember was hearing the name Mirto.

"Mirto." Alex whispered and looked around. She looked at the wall with the picture of three friends on it. She identified Bella and assumed the guy would be Yuri and the other girl must be Bella's friend. Maybe Mirto was her name. She smiled looking at Bella's laughing and happy figure. She owed everything to that person and she had to find out a way to make it up to her.

"Nikita." Alex called out and got out of the bed not finding Nikita besides her.

"Alex. You're up." Nikita came in the room running and helped Alex walk. Alex still felt some weakness but she had a lot of unanswered questions.

"We'll talk about everything after Alex takes a bath and gets cleaned up. She also needs to get some food into her system." Mirto instructed.

Alex's stomach growled loudly and brought a smile on Nikita's and Mirto's faces.

"I'll take a shower and shut the growling off then." Alex said playfully.

Mirto and Nikita nodded in agreement and helped her walk to the bathroom. Nikita entered inside the bathroom with Alex, supporting her body.

She placed Alex's body inside the tub that was already filled with water. Mirto closed the door and left leaving Nikita and Alex alone.

"So she is Mirto?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. I wonder why they are helping us after knowing what I have done." Nikita said.

"You talked to her about Bella?" Alex asked.

"Not in detail. But she knows that Bella is..." Nikita let her sentence go unfinished as tears left her eyes.

"Let me help you with your clothes." Nikita said changing the topic.

She helped Alex get her clothes off and slowly cleaned Alex's body taking care of not burning her wounds a lot by the soap.

Alex winced as soap foam touched her wounds. But she had to clean up. Mud was still stuck on her skin and it could be dangerous. She let Nikita clean her body up and help her out.

She felt good to at last have a bath and get cleaned up. She changed into new clean clothes with Nikita's help and brushed her teeth. They left the bathroom after an hour. Nikita was wet again so she went to the bedroom and brought out new clothes and changed into them while Alex left for the kitchen under the given instructions of Nikita.

"You're vegetarian?" Bella asked as Alex entered the kitchen and took a seat.

"Ugh no. I'm not vegetarian like Nikita. Thanks for last night and everything that you're doing and going to do for us." Alex said.

"Good that you're not a vegetarian. I've made chicken for you." Mirto said smiling and ignoring Alex's thanks.

Alex's face lit up as she saw spiced up chicken wings on her plate. "AAHH! Yummy." Alex said as she took her first bite of food since hours. She finished her chicken wings and a boiled egg within minutes.

Mirto smiled as she saw Alex have her food forgetting everything else, as if it was the last meal of her life.

"Where is Nikita?" Mirto asked as she didn't see her since the time she left both of them alone in the bathroom.

"She must be in the bedroom." Alex said as she got up to clean her dish. "For how long was I asleep and what's the time?" Alex asked as she had no clue what the time was.

"You were out for about 14 hours and its 12.00 pm right now." Bella replied back looking down at her watch.

Both of them sat there in silence not knowing what to say. Alex wanted to talk to Mirto about Bella but didn't know if it was the right time. She sighed as Nikita entered the room.

"Done?" Nikita asked entering. She turned her gaze to Mirto and saw her eyes were still swollen due to crying.

"You want to talk about everything now?" Nikita asked if Mirto was ready to give out and take in information.

"Let's sit in the bedroom. Alex still needs to rest." Mirto said and they left for the bedroom.

Alex lay down on the bed and Nikita and Mirto sat on her left and right.

"I'll start." Mirto said.

Nikita nodded and let Mirto start.

"After you killed Yuri, Bella and I met Igor. He trained us in combat skills and gun shooting. He wanted us to be safe. We were the only people Yuri was so close to after him. He wanted us to be safe. He told us everything about you and Division. We wanted revenge but when we came to know that Igor was going to take out his revenge on Alex, we decided if we found you guilty then we will help you. After Yuri, we found this place and lived here. We didn't tell anyone about this place. Not even Igor. It was Bella and my little secret. We wanted to be with each other. When Igor invited us for your 5 hour torture session, I decided to stay out and wait for you guys. Bella had always loved to see and read violent stuff more so I let her go. She was also much better than me in fighting skills. She saw you react with Yuri's name and hurt Alex in the worst possible ways. She instantly understood that you were guilty about Yuri and regretted him a lot. SO she volunteered to come inside the room to make sure that you don't kill Alex. You were too angry to judge your actions. She didn't want you to kill Alex in your anger. She knew you loved her a lot and didn't want you to make the same mistake. She couldn't have let Igor know about her real intentions so she played along with Igor and just made sure that Alex gets out of it alive." Mirto explained her part. Her face was wet with tears by the time she completed her story.

Nikita didn't know how to react. Whether she should go ahead and hug Mirto or tell her sorry or even tell her anything. She looked down at Alex. Alex nodded at her knowing that Nikita was confused about how to react. She got up and pulled Mirto into a tight hug.

Mirto was caught by surprise in Alex's hug. She felt a little awkward but then she gave in. She hugged Alex back and took in her warm and comfort. She could feel Alex's goodness and love in the hug. She pulled apart after a few seconds and looked at Nikita. Both of them stared at each other for some time trying to read each other's faces.

Mirto could see how guilty Nikita was. She could understand why Nikita was so unresponsive.

"Did you ever forgive me in real?" Nikita asked honestly and tears welled up in her eyes.

"NO. I know you're guilty about Bella and Yuri but forgiveness is something that'll take time. May be in future I might forgive you." Bella answered honestly.

Nikita smiled and looked at Alex. "Why did you let everything happen Alex? You let me go out of control Alex. Why? If you wanted to keep me away from the drug then you could have made me do it with my mind in my own control. Why did you do all of that?" Nikita asked.

"Because when I used to tell you that I accept you with you good, bad and evil, you never believed me for the evil part. You always thought that I will hate you if I ever saw it. SO I decided to make you meet your evil once more and face it by myself. I wanted to make you understand that I will always accept you with everything. Whether it is good, bad or evil I don't care. Because I know who you really are and you are a really very good person. And you torturing me made me even closer to you and love you even more for who you are. Your regret for Yuri and Daniel made you do this. You had it all inside yourself for so long that even the smallest of my comment would trigger your anger and feelings about them. I don't regret any of my actions Nikita. I pushed you off limits and I had to face it. I when you pulled the belt around my throat and poured water on me while I was down on the ground and face covered with a napkin, I felt like I must have really lost you. I just prayed that my Nikita is still there inside. I was relieved when I saw you coming back. I love you Nikita. I want you to believe me when I tell you that I accept and love for everything that you are and I want you to forgive yourself. You can heal yourself now Nikita. You don't have to think about me now. You don't have to think that what Alex would think about me because Alex is always going to be there for you." Alex replied calmly.

"I'm so sorry Alex. For what I did to you in the past and in these two days. I don't know how to thank you for being with me no matter what happened. We had our differences but still you never left me. Thank you so much to be just one person but still give me the love and care of a daughter, little sister and a best friend." Nikita said hugging Alex tight.

Alex smiled and winced a little but pain didn't affect her anymore. She had her Nikita back and that was enough.

Mirto's eyes filled with tears as she saw Alex and Nikita hug. She missed that hug so much. The hug of a best friend was what she needed the most. She was suddenly pulled in by Nikita and three of them held on to each other tightly. It was definitely not as good as being hugged by Yuri and Bella but still, it was better than nothing.

"I'm sorry Mirto." Nikita whispered in her ears and kissed her head. Mirto nodded and they pulled apart.

Mirto cleared her throat and asked, "what happened to Bella?"

"We were escaping and suddenly the guards started shooting at us. All three of us went out of bullets at the same time and got into hand-to-hand combat with 4 guards. I was fighting with one of them and he pulled out a knife and tried to attack me but failed every time. He then kicked me in my stomach and I went back stumbling, hitting my back at the wall. Bella saw him kicking me and she came to push me away as the guard was going to thrust that knife inside me. She took the knife in her stomach to save me." Alex explained Mirto the situation.

"Sounds perfectly like Mirto. She always talked about making her death valuable. I'm sure she wouldn't have regretted it." Mirto said smiling. She was proud of what Bella had done. Bella was always her mighty warrior.

"You do know that you're in danger now too right?" Nikita asked hesitantly.

"Igor will come looking for you after knowing that Bella helped us escape." Nikita added.

"Yeah I know but I'm not worried about it now. I don't have anyone to live for." Mirto said with tears running down her eyes as she looked at the wall which had Bella, Yuri and her photo on it.

"Hey. Don't say that. We need you and we will always protect you and this place with our lives." Alex said squeezing Mirto's hand. Alex could understand that this place was Mirto's life now. If anything happens to this place then she would not be able to bring herself up ever again.

Mirto smiled and sighed in relief as this conversation was done. She felt good that they were now clear and done with all the explanations.

_**Later at night...**_

Alex's eyebrows narrowed down in centre as she saw everything again in her nightmare. She saw how Bella saved her and they left her just like that to die.

"Bella." She whispered and opened her eyes wide. She was covered in sweat as she came back to the room. She turned around to see Nikita besides her in a deep sleep and Mirto sleeping besides Nikita with her back faced to Nikita.

She got out of the bed and went to the kitchen to drink some water. Her eyes were filled with tears as she remembered how Bella was willing to sacrifice her life for someone who she barely knew. She wanted to know more about Bella so decided to check Bella's cell phone. She might definitely find something in there that can help her to make it up to Mirto, Bella and Yuri.

She went back to the room and picked Bella's cell phone up and went to another room where a laptop was placed on the study table. She connected the phone to the laptop and opened up the file of Bella's cell phone. She looked at the folders and their names to find something to start with.

She decided to start with the folder named VIDEOS. She double clicked on it and looked through the video titles, but only one title caught her attention.

"Nikita'S VIDEO." She read the title out. She wondered what it must be and then the conversation between Nikita and Bella struck her.

_It must be the video they were talking about and by the way Nikita ignored to talk about it, it is very clear that this is going to be bad. _

She thought for a second and double clicked it.

**Hey guys! :D I hope you liked this one... the first one in present! :D **


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! :D I hope you love this one and review it! :D **

_**CHAPTER 29**_

"NIKITA'S VIDEO." She read the title out. She wondered what it must be and then the conversation between Nikita and Bella struck her.

_It must be the video they were talking about and by the way Nikita ignored to talk about it, it is very clear that this is going to be bad. _

She thought for a second and double clicked it.

_"Come on. Strip. Strip for me. Strip for Alex, you whore." Igor said grinning. He had Nikita under his clutches. Today she was ready to strip herself without saying a word of protest._

_Nikita started pulling her already torn T-shirt out. Igor approached and put his hand around her waist. He circled Nikita as she continued to strip her other layers of clothing. He trailed his fingers on Nikita's back, shoulder blades, neck, breasts, ribs and took her to the bed._

_He laid her down on the bed and whispered in her ears, "Remember, I want to enjoy.__" _

_He started his assault on Nikita's body and she tried her best to keep herself together and make him enjoy. Tears flowed out freely from her eyes as she took in the pain of Igor inside of her. She felt deserving for this. What she had done to Alex made her felt deserving. This was her way of giving justice to Alex. This was her way of paying back to Alex for each and every scar that she put on Alex's body. _

_Igor__'__s now naked body was being as rough with Nikita as it could be. He bit Nikita on her shoulders, lips, hands, ribs, stomach, breasts, nipples, near her clit, on her clit. Tears continuously ran down her eyes. Igor wanted to make sure he leaves his mark on every part of her body. He bit her till the time she wouldn__'__t start bleeding and sucked her wound till the time her body served him her blood from it. _

_Nikita__'__s IGOR burned as the heat inside her body increased. Every time Igor bit her, she felt like poison was running through her veins. She felt poisoned and disgusted by Igor__'__s touches. It was going out of limits and her hands involuntarily can in between them every time Igor tried to bite her again. _

_Frustrated Igor got out of Nikita and off the bed. Nikita closed her eyes thinking Igor would leave her frustrated of her crying and struggles. But she was wrong her eyes opened wide and she grit her teeth as Igor__'__s belt and it__'__s buckle hit Nikita__'__s skin. The buckle hit IGOR and pained and burnt it even more. It left a red mark on its O. _

_Nikita looked back at Igor. She would any day prefer the pain of his beatings than the pain of having him inside. Igor slashed the belt on her body again and again till the time she didn__'__t look back up at him. She lay on the ground now with buckle and belt marks all over her upper body. Her bones ached where the buckle hit them and her flesh burned where the leather belt hit it. He left his belt and removed his club from the golf bag._

"_What did you think bitch? You thought it would be easy? This would be easy? You should always think before you make your choices. You traded yourself to me for Alex__'__s life then stick to the plan.__"__ Igor said and swung the club in her rib. _

_Her body flung a feet high in the air due to its impact. __"__AAAGGHHH!__"__ Nikita screamed the first time since he started torturing her in the room. She definitely felt a crack inside. She doubled over and sobbed as her rib continued to radiate the pain out to her whole body._

_Igor lifted Nikita again by her and threw her on the bed. __"__You will make me enjoy willingly or not?__"__ Igor yelled and brought the club down on Nikita__'__s thigh. __"__AAAGGGHHH!__"__ Nikita yelled louder. It hurt her, but it still having Igor inside of her was worse than this. He had tortured Alex and made her torture Alex. She couldn__'__t ever accept him willing. _

"_Let__'__s make this a little easier for you, because I doubt you__'__re going to choose me over physical pain.__"__ Igor said and got back up on Nikita. He made her soft, teary eyes look into his revengeful, lusty, angry eyes and said, __"__Either you sleep with me or I__'__ll make all my men rape Alex in front of you and they will not come one by one but they will be there all together with me. Alex will be stripped off of her clothes and her soul by all of my men and me. All you__'__ll be able to do is look at her getting raped because if you will try to fight us then Alex will die instantly. It__'__s your choice now Nikita.__"_

_Nikita closed her eyes and an imaginary image came in her mind with Alex being attacked by Igor and his men together. Her eyes shot open at the disgusting look of it. She let out some tears and nodded at Igor as an affirmative to be willing to sleep with him. _

"_Beg to me Nikita. Beg to me that you want me inside of you.__"__ Igor said grinning as he saw Nikita__'__s nod as a green signal for him to start taking his pleasure again._

_She closed her eyes and braised herself to accept Igor inside him. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. __"__I beg you to be inside of me. I beg you to give me the pleasure of being inside of me.__"__ Nikita said trying her best to convince Igor. __"__FUCK ME IGOR. FUCK ME BECAUSE I WANT TO BE FUCKED BY YOU.__"__ Nikita added to make him happy. She wouldn__'__t be able to stand it if Alex would be raped by so many men together or even one by one. She had already given Alex a lot of pain to let her go through rape again. She knew now it was the time to accept Igor. _

_Igor grinned as he heard Nikita__'__s words and bent his head down to suck on her pulse point, shoulder and neck. He thrust himself in and out of her for the next one hour. _

_Nikita tried to be at her best and make him enjoy. A part of her was still holding back which she couldn__'__t help. She kept herself together and stopped herself from breaking down and struggling again in Igor__'__s arms. It pained her, Igor inside of her, his teeth marks all over her body, his finger marks were left over her breasts hands, stomach ribs, hips. _

Tears didn't stop running out of her eyes even when she was just staring at the screen which had come to a still with Nikita's naked crying figure on the bed.

"Nikita traded herself for me. She let Igor brand her with his name for me." Alex whispered and more tears ran down her face.

_Nikita had traded herself to the man she hated the most. She traded herself for me. Igor was inside of her because of me. She didn__'__t even let me have a clue about it. She did something like this while I was resting on that damn bed. She went through hell because of me. She let herself get branded by Igor__'__s name just because I have YURI on me? Would the situation be different if I wouldn__'__t have made her let her evil out on me? I made her take me so close to death. This wasn__'__t just a trade. It was a revenge. A payback for all the wounds that I have on my body. Because of me she broke down till the end of giving herself up to Igor, letting herself being branded by his name and eaten by this monster due to the regret of hurting me. What did I make her do? _

"Alex." Nikita's sleepy whisper brought her out of her thoughts. "What happened baby? Why are you crying?" Nikita asked and ran towards Alex. She shifted her gaze from Alex to the laptop. Tears ran down her eyes as she saw the still picture of her crying on the bed.

"Nikita." Alex whispered. "Did this happen because I pushed your evil out on me?" Alex asked expecting just the truth.

"Alex. I-" Nikita tried to explain but was stopped by Alex's voice.

"Yes or no, Nikita?" Alex asked with gritted teeth.

"Yes." Nikita sighed and looked down at Alex's feet. She looked back up at a broken Alex.

"Alex. Please. You don't have to blame yourself for anything. What ever happened inside over there, was necessary. I couldn't have let Igor and his men rape you. Alex. Please baby. Look at me. Baby. Please. Say something. I don't blame you for anything Alex. If that's the price to keep you away from Igor and his men then I would have paid it every single hour if we would be still there in that hell hole." Nikita tried to make Alex understand.

"I thought I could make things better for you after bringing your evil out on me. Instead, I lead that monster straight inside of you." Alex whispered and stood up. She took Nikita's hand and took her in front of the mirror.

"I want to see it. I want you to see it." Alex said.

"No Alex. It's bad. I can't let you see it and I can't see it myself." Nikita said avoiding eye contact with Alex.

"Nikita, look at me." Alex said and cupped Nikita's face to force her to lock their eyes.

"I want to see it. I want you to see it. I want you to see it because I don't want you to be ashamed of it and not look into the mirror again. I want to see it because I want to see clearly what that bastard did to you. I want to take in every mark of Igor on you. I want to see what I made you do." Alex said.

"Alex please. Stop trying to beat yourself more for this. I've already hurt you a lot. You don't have to take any blame for this. It was my choice." Nikita said.

"Being fucked by Igor was your choice?" Alex yelled frustrated.

"It was my choice of way to pay you back for every scar that I had given to you. I didn't tell you about this because I knew you would be hurt more than I am. But I had to do something to get hurt, I couldn't have lived without being hurt by Igor or his men." Nikita explained.

Alex sighed and said, "Let me see it Nikita, I don't want you to be ashamed about it in front of me. Please Nikita. For me."

Nikita nodded defeated and pulled her full sleeved T-shirt out which she used to hide Igor's marks from Alex.

Alex's eyes widened as she saw Nikita's body. Teeth marks were spread all over her body. She hesitantly lifted her hand and touched IGOR. Tears ran down her eyes again. As she saw Nikita's bruised body. She touched Igor's teeth and finger marks. Nikita twitched at times under Alex's touch. Alex took her hand away instantly as she saw Nikita twitch.

Alex couldn't find words to say to Nikita. She hugged Nikita tightly while Nikita hesitantly and slowly wrapped her hands around Alex and made her grip tighter. It hurt Alex that Igor's touch had made such an impact on Nikita that she couldn't even hug her own Alex properly. They just stood there hugging each other till the time Alex didn't feel Nikita totally relaxed in her arms. Nikita confidently tightened her grip around Alex showing her that she was okay now.

"I love you Alex. I love you so much." Nikita said and kissed Alex's lips. They pulled apart and Alex planted some soft kisses and a few tears on the teeth marks of Igor on Nikita's shoulder. She hugged Nikita back tightly and let herself relax in Nikita's arms.

They pulled apart and Alex handed Nikita her T-shirt back. Nikita wore it back up quickly and sat on the bed with Alex.

Alex's eyes widened as the thought of division occurred in her mind. "What about Division, Nikita?" Alex asked scared. She didn't want to leave Nikita now and go back to that place. She just wanted to leave everything and live with Nikita and Mirto all her life now.

"Well now you're free from it. But I don't know for how long. Your tracker and kill chip went off when you died and Birkhoff must have been notified about it when we ran out of the jamming field. They must be searching for you or I don't know what. But I'm not letting them take you back if you don't want to go back. I promise Alex."

"I don't want to go back Nikita. I don't even want you to go back Nikita. I want you to leave everything behind and try to live a normal safe life. Please Nikita." Alex said trying to convince Nikita.

"Alex, I ca-" Nikita stopped and jumped up as Mirto came running inside the room and said, "I'm getting a video request from Igor."

All three of them looked at each other in fear not knowing what to say. Alex made her mind up in the silence and said, "Accept it. Let's see what he wants and finish this for once and for all."

"Alex! What if he has found a way to get to us? We can't let Mirto go deeper into this fight." Nikita protested.

"We can't let Mirto go deeper into this fight and that's why we have to do this. To save her Nikita. Her best friend died trying to save me. This is the least I can do for her. I can't let Mirto go deeper into this fight. I don't want Igor to get hold of her one day." Alex explained.

"Accept it Mirto. Please. For Bella. For me." Alex said.

Mirto nodded not knowing what to say or how to react. She went over to the laptop and logged into her email from where she was getting the request.

"You guys shouldn't come in the camera view. I'll try to convince him that you guys are not with me." Mirto said. Nikita and Alex nodded and stood behind the laptop facing Mirto. She looked up at them and then at the screen. She closed her eyes and accepted the video.

Breath was sucked out of her and her face turned pale as she saw the person in front of her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to find her lost voice. She stared blankly at the screen and finally when she could find her voice, she whispered, "Bella."

Nikita and Alex's fear grew as they saw Mirto's face growing pale and blank. They wanted to go in front of the laptop and see what made Mirto so pale and silent but they stood there waiting anxiously for Mirto to say something.

"What!?" Alex and Nikita exclaimed together and ran in front of the screen. "Bella!" Alex screamed as she saw her saviour tied up in the chair and alive. She looked badly bruised and beaten up and bleeding from everywhere.

"Now I have all the people that I wanted." Igor said and pulled Bella's face up.

"You bastard! I'll make sure you don't win this." Bella said with gritted teeth.

"Let's see." Igor said and smashed her hand with a hammer.

"Igor!" Alex yelled. She couldn't see Bella being tortured like that. "Bella just say it. I can't see you hurt once more trying to save us. Please Bella." Alex pleaded.

"No!" Bella said and screamed as the hammer attacked her hand again. "Bella please just say it." Nikita said trying to break those words out of Bella's mouth.

"I said no! No matter what you did, I've seen the regret in you Nikita. I've seen it and I've forgiven you for everything." Bella said and screamed again as Igor poured alcohol over her smashed hand.

"BITCH! Just say those FUCKING WORDS or I'll kill you even before Igor can!" Mirto yelled out her frustration when Bella kept on refusing to give out any information.

Bella sighed defeated and said, "If you want to save me, you have to give up Alex."

**Bella's Alive! Yay! :D Hope you loved the twist and the chapter! :D **

**Review! :D **


	30. Chapter 30

_****_**Hey guys! :D Good to see you back to read and review the chapter! :D I hope you like this one! :D**

_**CHAPTER 30**_

"Shoot Alex in her head or my men will rain all their bullets down in Bella." Igor ordered Mirto and grinned the widest of his grins.

**_8 hours earlier... _**

Bella sighed defeated and said, "If you want to save me, you have to give up Alex."

"What!?" Nikita yelled. She didn't know what to think, say and choose. On one hand, it was her Alex and on the other, it was the woman who had almost given her life up to save Alex and now was going through Igor's torture to save them all.

"When and where?" Alex asked. She had to stand up and protect Bella. She couldn't let Nikita's past hurt more people. If her life was the price to pay then she would do it willingly. She had left Bella back there to die and now Bella was paying its price.

"Alex!" Nikita yelled. She didn't know how to react. She was torn apart in between Alex and Bella. "You don't have a need to go. I'll go in! Igor! Take me in and leave both of them out of this. This was between us, let's keep it between us." Nikita said.

"You could've kept it between us and left Yuri out of this but you didn't. Now you have to give up on the most precious person in your life to save the one who almost gave her life to protecting that person." Igor said grinning.

"Nikita it is useless arguing with him. He wants me, and I'll go in." Alex said.

"I'll leave you guys alone for some time and get back to you guys. You can decide what you want to do till then." Igor added and the video feed was cut off.

"Kid." Mirto whispered Bella's nickname and smiled. Even though Bella was being tortured she knew that she could get her back. There was hope to see her again. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked up at Nikita and Alex trying to figure out what they were thinking. She wanted her Bella back. Bella was the only one left in her life who she could call her own and boss around on.

"I have to go Nikita! We left her there and look at what happened. You dragged me away from her. She was willing to give her life for me and all you could think about was to escape! How could you do this Nikita? She wouldn't be being tortured if we would have left with her." Alex yelled out in frustration. She didn't want to accuse Nikita of anything, but she was scared to go back to Igor.

"You left her there? You left her to die alone? I had warned Bella to not to do this. Not to get into Igor's mess. She never listened to me. She just did what she wanted to and now she almost died and is getting tortured by Igor." Mirto yelled.

"We are not proud of what we did but now I will make sure it doesn't happen again. I will not let it happen again, Mirto. I promise." Alex said cupping Mirto's face.

"Alex." Nikita said and ran towards her and hugged her tight. She knew she couldn't change Alex's mind and she hated that fact.

Alex hugged her back as tightly as she could. She was scared to go away from Nikita, but she had to do it. She couldn't let Bella actually die this time. This was her chance to save Bella and she would do whatever is necessary for it.

Mirto look at them hug each other and tears ran down her eyes. She felt selfish for letting Alex go. On one hand she would get her Bella back and on the other hand, Nikita would lose Alex, maybe forever or maybe not. But giving Alex up to Igor, was a living nightmare of Nikita and she could understand that.

She pulled Alex into her tight hug after Alex got free from Nikita's hug. "I'm so sorry Alex that you have to go through all of it again and I don't know who to choose. I'm just grateful to you that you are willing to go back in Igor's hands. I just hope you stay as safe as possible and we will find a way to get you back. I can promise you that." Mirto said between her sobs.

Alex nodded and hugged her tighter. They pulled apart and looked back at the laptop as it started beeping.

Mirto walked towards laptop and said, "He's back. Would you like to sit here Alex?" Mirto asked as Alex had to be the main voice now.

Alex nodded and sat on the chair with Nikita and Bella standing on both sides of her. She accepted the request and put her cold and calm mask on to cover the rising fear inside of her.

"Hello Bitches. Good to see you back." Igor said as his face popped up on the screen.

"Have you made your decision?" Igor asked knowing what the answer would be, but still he wanted to hear it.

"Tell me when and where Igor." Alex said looking straight into his eyes.

"We will talk about it don't worry. But right now, don't you want to talk to your saviour here?" Igor asked and the camera turned towards Bella.

Alex's eyes froze on Bella as she saw her only in her bra and jeans. Marks similar to Nikita's were all over her body. Teeth marks and belt and buckle marks covered her body. "ALEX." Alex read her own name out looking at Bella's right shoulder. Igor had branded Bella with Alex's name.

"You bastard! Why did you brand her with my name? How can you do this to people?" Alex yelled at Igor.

"NIKITA." Nikita read out her own name which was half hidden by Bella's jeans.

"You branded her with my name too?" Nikita asked in disbelief and tears flowed out of her eyes. Her IGOR burnt as she saw Alex's and her name branded on Bella.

"Kid. I love you so much. Just hold on. We will get you." Mirto said.

"No. No. No!" Bella yelled.

"Just shut the fuck up Bella! I'm not going to suffer and die in his bloody hands because of Nikita's past, because we left you there to die. No matter how much you protest, I am going to take your place!" Alex yelled out. Fear of being with Igor again didn't affect her anymore. The pain of leaving Nikita behind, looking at Bella suffer like this, thinking that Bella might die for real had taken over all her fears.

"Just tell where and when we have to meet and we'll be over there. No questions asked." Alex said.

"16th street, sky high building. I doubt I have to tell you where it is. All three of you should be there at 8 am sharp." Igor said grinning.

"Tell them good bye Bella." Igor said and stabbed Bella in her left shoulder with a scalpel. The video feed shut off with Bella's screams being the last audible thing.

Mirto turned around silently as let her head rest on the window. "I always told her not to get into this fight. She never listened and I wouldn't let her get into this alone." Mirto said as she remembered the arguments they had for due to Igor's plans.

"I'm so sorry Mirto." Alex said and hugged Mirto. "I will get her back to you. No matter what happens. Understood?" Alex said reassuring her. "I don't know how to repay you for this." Mirto sobbed. They pulled away and Alex shifter her gaze from Mirto to Nikita. "Just keep her safe and coming back for me." Alex replied.

"No one can make me do that!" Nikita yelled. Alex ignored Nikita and turned back to Mirto. "Please just do this one favour for me. I'll try my best to escape and come back." Alex said.

Mirto didn't want to agree with Alex but she had to. What Alex was doing for her friends touched her deeply. "You're an angel, Alex. I hope you stay as safe as you can." Mirto said.

"No! I'm not letting this happen! I'm not letting Alex go back to him. I can't let Igor win. We have to find a way to get them both back and safe." Nikita said. She wouldn't let Alex go back to Igor and she wouldn't let Bella suffer in Igor's hand.

"I'm calling up Michael. We have to trust him to help us." Nikita added.

"No Nikita. You're not going to do it. We can't put Bella's life in more danger." Alex said denying with Nikita's plans.

"She is right Nikita. Igor had broke into the system of his cell phone to call Alex up. If Igor is still inside his system then this can be dangerous." Mirto asked.

"How do you know about it?" Alex asked confused.

"Because I was the one who helped him do it." Mirto said ashamed of her actions.

"Can you do anything about it? Like getting him out for a few minutes?" Nikita asked. She didn't like it that Mirto had helped Igor but she couldn't really blame her.

"Yeah I can do it. But still it is risky. If you're sure that we can trust him then only I'll try to connect you guys for 10 minutes." Mirto said.

"We have to trust him so that we can end this game of Igor. Even if we hand Alex to Igor, this is not going to end. We have to end it now and we will need some back up. Michael is the only person we can trust. We will have some difficulty in bringing him on our side but I'm sure he will understand." Nikita said. She knew Michael like no one else did. She knew Michael would understand and do anything in order to protect Alex.

Mirto nodded and understood what was important. No matter what happened in the past, she had lost Yuri and almost lost Bella. She could understand how it feels to lose you're someone so close to. If it was possible to bring both Bella and Alex back, then she would like to take the chances.

"But Mirto this can be dangerous." Alex said calmly.

"But it's also our only chance at bringing both of you back alive." Mirto replied.

"I'll get to it now. I need you guys to leave the room. I need to concentrate and I can't do it with both of you here. Just stand out and I'll call you when I'm done. Nikita and Alex nodded and left the room leaving Mirto alone inside to start her work.

They waited outside the room anxiously. Alex kept looking at her watch at small intervals and got frustrated when time wouldn't go by. After 15 long minutes they were called in.

"You will start on 3." Mirto said and handed Nikita the phone.

Nikita nodded and took Mirto's cell phone. It read 3.00 am as Nikita unlocked it and typed Michael's number. She waited anxiously for Mirto to reach her 3.

"1. 2. 3." Mirto said and Nikita pressed the call sign. The phone rang again and again, just before Nikita was going to lose hope of him picking it up, she heard his voice.

"Michael. Who's this?" She felt a pang in her stomach as she heard Michael's voice after so many years. Tears streamed down as she remembered the good times she spent with Michael.

"Hello? You know right it's-" Michael stopped talking as he heard the person from the other end take his name.

"Michael." Nikita said and stopped him mid-way. "I need your help. Alex needs your help." Nikita continued.

"What? Alex? She is still alive? Her kill chip went off hours ago. What the hell happened? And how the hell do you know Alex? No. She can't be. Is, is she your mole?" Michael asked lost. His body was covered with sweat. He hadn't been sleeping but flexing his muscles out on a punching bag. He was angry for not being able to protect Alex.

"I will explain you everything but first you have to meet us. Please Michael. Alex's life is in danger. We need your help. Please don't talk about this to anyone. Come alone. You can say the place where you want to meet but please be alone. You can make your own decision later. If you want you can take me in after everything." Nikita said.

"Nikita!" Alex yelled as she heard Nikita try to trade herself again to save her.

Michael was fuming with anger he didn't know what was going on but he had to find out. If Alex was alive, he had to do everything to save her. Alex's yell brought him out of his thoughts.

"Alex." He whispered. "Give her the damn phone." Michael ordered Nikita.

"Hello?" Alex said calmly. "Alex. You're okay? What is happening? You can clear your throat and signal me if this is Nikita's trap." Michael said worried about Alex.

"I'm okay Michael. Nikita is not a danger. But we are in danger and we need your help. Please Michael you have to understand." Alex tried to convince him.

Michael was relieved that Alex was alive and safe till some extent. "Okay Alex, I'll meet you guys. I trust you Alex. Please don't double-cross me." Michael said.

"I'll not double-cross you Michael. I promise. I will be bringing one friend with me." Alex said and looked at Mirto who mouthed her that she has two minutes left.

"Michael I have to leave, tell me fast where you want to meet." Alex added in a rush.

"Okay. The old abandoned warehouse at 56th street. Within 30 minutes." Michael said.

"Stay safe Alex." Michael added.

"I will and you too." Alex said and hung up the phone.

"What happened? Where and where are we meeting?" Nikita enquired.

"The old abandoned warehouse at 56th street in 30 minutes." Alex replied.

"We will have to leave now." Mirto said and picked up her car keys. She walked towards the safe in the wardrobe and pulled out three guns.

"We don't need guns. Not with Michael." Alex said as she saw Mirto handing them their guns.

"We do. I don't know this guy and if anything goes wrong, then I want all of us to be armed." Mirto said.

Nikita nodded understanding point of view and took the guns and handed one to Alex. She looked up at Nikita and nodded. Nikita and Alex followed Mirto out of the house and into the car.

They pulled outside the warehouse. "You guys are ready?" Mirto asked still sitting inside the car.

"Yeah. It's time now." Nikita said and Alex nodded in agreement. After a few seconds they all exited the car and checked if their guns were well hidden under their clothes. They walked towards the warehouse and pushed the door open to enter it. Their arms directly flew up as the saw Michael was standing there while pointing an automatic machine gun at them.

"Michael. It's just the three of us. You don't need that." Alex said calming him down.

**I hope you liked this one! :D And do review it! :D **


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! I'm soooo happy that you're loving the story so much! :D Hope you love this too! :D**

_**CHAPTER 31**_

"Michael. It's just the three of us. You don't need that." Alex said calming him down.

"Alex." Michael whispered and let his gun down a little. "Who the hell did this to you?" Michael asked worried. He stared at Alex and saw every scar on her body which was visible.

Alex felt good that her YURI was well covered by her T-shirt. She didn't know how Michael would've reacted to it.

"We are here to talk about it Michael. We need your help to save Alex. Please. Just keep your gun down." Nikita said coming forward.

"You just stay right there." Michael said and fired his gun near Nikita's feet.

"Michael!" Alex yelled at Michael's reaction.

"Just let us explain everything. We will do whatever you ask, but let us explain. We don't have a lot of time." Alex said harshly.

"Just shut the fuck up! Till now you were with Nikita and betrayed my trust. I trusted you Alex." Michael said.

"And I still trust you to help me. Please Michael just calm down." Alex said trying to calm him down.

"But I don't trust you anymore." Michael said back. A part of him still trusted Alex but he was too hurt to think about it now.

"Handcuff yourselves to the chair!" Michael ordered and pointed towards the three chairs which had two pairs handcuffs placed on each of them.

Nikita, Alex and Mirto sat down and handcuffed their own selves to the chair.

Michael relaxed his gun on the ground as he saw the three women handcuffed to the chair.

"Who are you?" Michael asked pointing towards Mirto.

"I'm Mirto and if you're done bossing around on us then can we start talking?" Mirto glared at Michael. She didn't like being handcuffed to the chair.

"We will. But I need some answers first."Michael said and looked towards Alex and Nikita.

"Are you Nikita's mole, Alex?" Michael asked. He knew the answer but wanted to listen it from Alex.

"Yes Michael. I'm Nikita's mole." Alex answered honestly and saw Michael fist his hand in anger.

"Who did this to both of you?" Michael asked looking at both of them.

"To me, Igor and to Alex, Igor and..." Nikita paused scared of Michael's outburst.

"And who?" Michael yelled.

"Me." Nikita answered in an audible whisper.

"What! How could you do this to Alex?" Michael yelled and punched Nikita in her stomach pushing Nikita's chair a foot away with its impact.

The sudden attack made all her breath out. She grits her teeth and tried to control her pain as her stomach rested on her thighs.

"Michael!" Alex yelled at him. "She didn't do any of this by choice. Igor had threatened her. She had to do it." Alex added.

"Igor? When did her come back? He was totally off radar after he escaped from us." Michael said. He was confused at what was happening, Alex is alive, she is Nikita's mole, she was tortured by Nikita, Igor was back, and it was a lot for him to take in.

"He knew how much we love and care about each other. He used me as an advantage against Nikita and tortured me to take his revenge for Yuri. He clinically killed me by a drug which caused burn and pain in my whole body. He left my dead body with Nikita for an hour and then got me back. This is how my tracker and kill chip went off. We were inside a jamming field so Birkhoff couldn't get informed about it. Igor then injected Nikita with the same drug. The pain and its intensity were controlled by a remote by Igor. He threatened to cause Nikita pain and kill her with it. I had already gone through it and I didn't want Nikita to go through it. He made Nikita torture me for 5 hours." Alex explained and paused to let Michael take in the information and clear his doubts.

"What did he make Nikita do? Why is your right hand covered in bandage?" Michael asked.

"Her right hand is covered in bandage because she chose to pour acid on herself instead of pouring it on a deep cut in my arm. I smashed a bottle of alcohol on her burnt hand. I nailed her hands to a chair. I made three vertical cuts on her original cut on her waist. I pushed a nail wrapped in wire inside it and electrocuted Alex with it. I stabbed Alex in her shoulder with the same nail and electrocuted her again. I choked her with a belt and waterboarded her. I branded her with Yuri's name to mark the end of the 5 hours." Nikita confessed while keeping her eyes closed. Tears ran down through her closed eyes as she confessed about all that she did to Alex.

Alex just stared at Nikita while she confessed everything. She could see how hurt Nikita was because of it. Alex wanted to stop Nikita as she was making Michael angrier but she let her continue and let everything out. She knew this is what Nikita wanted and would make her feel better.

"Michael!" Alex yelled out as he started pouring down his angry fists on Nikita.

"Michael stop it!" Alex yelled louder making Michael stop.

"It's okay Alex. I deserve it." Nikita said. The cut on her cheek bone was reopened and it started bleeding slowly.

"What Alex? She tortured you in the worst possible ways and you're still on her side?" Michael asked.

"More than Igor, I made her do this. I pushed her to do this. I pushed her evil out on me to keep her safe, out of pain and alive! And I would go through it my whole fucking life if that's what can keep Nikita safe." Alex yelled back.

"You faced her monster?" Michael asked in disbelief. He hadn't faced it yet but he knew it was bad. He had seen Nikita with it and he would never willingly want to meet it.

"Yes and I don't regret it. I got to see how much she regretted torturing and killing Yuri and Daniel's death. I don't regret any of my actions. Can we just continue with the story now?" Alex asked not wanting to talk about the 5 hours.

"Just one last thing. Can I see it? Can I see your YURI and the cut on your waist?" Michael asked in concern.

Alex nodded and let him lift her T-shirt. His jaw dropped as he saw the swollen cuts on her waist. He let the T-shirt down again slowly. His heart had already melted down and had decided to help Alex.

"Yuri?" Michael asked its location.

"It's hidden under the neck of my T-shirt." Alex replied.

He pulled it down and stopped his hand an inch away from the bandage that covered it, asking for Alex's permission. Alex nodded and let him pull it out. She winced as the tape was pulled away from her skin.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he saw Alex in that state. It hurt him till no extent to see Alex so beaten up on almost every part of her body.

Michael stepped back and said, "What happened next?" Michael asked. The cuts, YURI and the bruises had rocked him completely.

"Bella, Yuri's girlfriend before Nikita got involved with Yuri came into the room when Nikita wanted assistance to water board me. She came in telling us that she wants revenge but actually was on our side. She helped us escape but while escaping, we were attacked by Igor's men and she took the knife in her stomach by pushing me away. We left her to die alone over there and we heard two gunshots while we were running. We took it as they were fired on Bella and she had died. Bella told us that Mirto will find us using the tracker she gave us, once we would be out of the jamming field. Mirto came for us and since then we are living with Mirto." Alex said and paused again to give Michael some time. She didn't want to reveal the two hours that Nikita spent with Igor to Michael. She knew Michael had feelings for Nikita and more than that, it should be Nikita's choice if she wants Michael to know about it or not.

Nikita and Alex looked at each other and Nikita nodded Alex a thank you for not telling Michael about those two hours. Alex smiled at her in response understanding her nod.

"Thanks and I'm sorry for your loss." Michael said looking at Mirto. Mirto's face was wet with tears as she heard Alex talk about Bella. She remained silent the whole time letting Nikita and Alex handle Michael as they knew him. She remained silent until Michael thanked her and told her that he was sorry for her loss.

"Welcome and you can take your sorry back. There is still more that you don't know." Mirto said and looked at Alex. Alex nodded and let her continue.

"We thought that Bella had died until we got a video request from Igor. Bella was there, with Igor. Tortured but still alive. He wanted to make an exchange, Bella against Alex. Bella had almost lost her life saving Alex and was being tortured to save us. Alex couldn't let Bella die so she had already decided that she will give herself up to Igor. We wanted to try and bring both of them back alive so had to figure a way out. Nikita decided to call you up." Mirto explained the rest of it.

"When and where are you guys going to meet?" Michael asked. He was much calmer now as everything was clear to him. He still had some questions about Nikita and Alex's relationship but he held them on for a while.

"At Nikita's safehouse, 16th street, Sky High Building. 8 am." Mirto informed Michael.

"What's the time?" Mirto enquired.

"It's 6 A.M." Michael said and got up. He walked towards them and unlocked them one by one.

"What's your decision?" Nikita asked and caught the napkin that Michael threw at her to wipe off her blood.

"I'm not letting anything happen to Alex. What to do about Alex and you, I'll decide later." Michael said and turned away.

"So have you thought about a plan?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. You can take the sniper position at-" Nikita was cut off when Mirto's cell phone started beeping.

"Igor." Bella whispered looking at the video chat request.

"Do it." Michael said and moved out the camera view.

"I hope I haven't destroyed your little meeting with Michael." Igor said as soon as Mirto accepted the request.

"We are not with Michael." Mirto denied.

"Where is Bella?" Mirto asked worried.

"How could you have thought that I wouldn't have taken extra precautions after knowing Bella's betrayal? I had hired another tech person and let you in the system of Michael's phone. The old abandoned warehouse, 56th street. Sounds familiar?" Igor said and gave his victory smile.

"What is he talking about? What did he do with my cell?" Michael whispered confused.

"So now, let's make you meet your beloved Bella." Igor said and moved out of the way making Bella's tied up figure in the chair appear.

"Bella." Alex whispered.

"It was my idea Igor. Don't let Bella pay for this." Nikita said.

"I'll surrender Igor. You can send your men here to take me. I'll do whatever you want, but please. Don't do anything to Bella." Alex said.

"If I can still go on with the deal or not, depends on Bella's faith, luck whatever you want to name it."Igor said.

"What do you mean?" Mirto asked.

"What I mean is, I'll load just one bullet in this revolver and spin shut it. If Bella can survive through 5 shots, then the deal is still on. Or else it's off and you guys are free." Igor said and laughed.

"What? No! Please Igor. Don't do this. I'm ready to do whatever you want. But please don't do this." Alex pleaded. She knew that the window of Bella's survival is too small.

"You tried to double cross me, now Bella has to pay." Igor said.

He pointed the gun towards Bella's head. Bella lifted her head up for the first time, to show her bruised and swollen face.

"Hey guys. I'm glad that you tried to save Alex too. Seems like our luck is really bad." Bella said and coughed.

"Time for the first shot." Igor said and got ready.

"I love you guys." Bella said and closed her eyes. The fear was rising inside her. Her whole body ached in fear. Goosebumps had taken over her whole body. She twitched as she heard Igor pull the trigger but failed. Bella opened her eyes and tears ran down her eyes. She was so close to death. Her every sentence could be the last one.

"Let's see till how long you can go on." Igor said smiling and pulled the trigger second time.

"Stop! Please stop! Don't do this Igor. Please. I'm sorry." Alex cried. Every time Igor pulled the trigger, she would felt like someone is shooting at her. She couldn't live if Bella would have died.

"Alex. Ssshhh... It's okay." Bella said smiling.

"Just take care of Mirto after I'm gone." Bella said and the trigger was pulled for the third time.

"No! Don't you fucking say that! You are going to live. Nothing can happen to you. Just two more rounds and its done baby. We will come to get you." Mirto said with tears freely flowing down her eyes.

"I love you Mirto. So much." Bella said. She wanted to hug Mirto so tight and never let her go; she didn't want to die like this. She didn't want them, especially Mirto to see her get killed by Igor. She knew Mirto wouldn't have been able to live without her.

One more pull of trigger and Bella survived.

"See. You survived one more. Just a last one and we will be back together." Mirto cried.

"Mirto, I want to hear you say goodbye. Please. I don't want to go away without listening to your goodbye. Please." Bella pleaded Mirto to say a goodbye. If she died in the next one, she didn't want Mirto to live in a regret of not telling a goodbye.

"No! I'm NOT doing that! I'm not telling you a goodbye. Don't you say that again. I'm going to come for you. I can't live without you. Please Bella, please don't die. I want you. I can't live without you. You're my life Mirto. You are my heart and soul. Nothing can happen to you. I love you so much Bella. Please just stay." Mirto cried. She felt relieved as she said it. She wanted to tell Bella that she loves her since the first time Igor pulled the trigger. But she couldn't. She couldn't say it. She couldn't bring herself up to say it. She didn't want to show Bella that she was losing her hopes.

"I love you too Mirto. I love you so much." Bella cried. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She was now relieved that she heard it from Mirto. She didn't want to die without hearing 'I love you' from Mirto.

"You've been really lucky you bitch. Now let's see what the final result is." Igor said.

Bella looked up at Igor. The gun now pointed straight between her eyes. She stared at Igor with her fearless eyes. Her whole body shook from inside, but she didn't even blink her eyes as she heard the trigger being pulled the third time with a fail. She was still alive.

Mirto's knees couldn't hold herself up anymore. She fell down on the ground crying and let her phone go from her hand. She was immediately wrapped into a hug by Nikita and Alex. Michael just stood there in shock. He couldn't believe what had just happened. The lives of these four girls was turmoil and he added on to it by beating up Nikita and telling Alex that he didn't trust her anymore. Tears left his eyes as he saw the three girls in front of him hugging each other and crying. He looked at Mirto's cell phone where Bella was also broken and crying.

"Mirto. Mirto. Please. Come back." Bella said crying.

Michael picked up the phone and looked at her. "They are not in a position to talk right now. Igor, what do you want to do now?" Michael asked.

"Good to see you Michael." Igor said smiling.

"Cut the crap Igor, just tell me what we have to do. Do we still have to come to Nikita's safehouse?" Michael asked.

"Yes. I hope that after this you guys won't make any more stupid decisions. Meet you in an hour and half." Igor said and shut the connection off.

Michael sat down with the girls and they passed another hour in silence. None of them had the courage and dare to think of a plan. After what they had just been through, all of them were in a shock. Their actions had brought Bella at the brim of death. They had almost lost Bella twice. They just waited for an hour to pass so that they could leave for the meeting point.

_**Meanwhile at Igor's place... **_

"That was really close. You do really have a good luck shining above your head." Igor said as he shut the connection with Mirto, Alex, Nikita and Michael.

"You're just an ass. You will never win in your stupid games." Bella said with gritted teeth. She wanted to pierce her fingers in his neck and kill him for making Mirto go through it.

Her head twisted from side to side multiple times as Igor's fists met her face again and again.

"You're just bait Bella, you don't know what's there in the store. Thanks to your betrayal now I can hurt Nikita even more than I could." Igor said as he stopped punching Bella.

Bella spit her own blood out and kept staring at the floor. She didn't know what to say. She was the reason now her best friend, Nikita and Alex were going through so much pain. Igor didn't want any information from her. She was just being tortured and beaten up for her betrayal. She hadn't eaten anything since the last 34 hours. Igor and his men ate and drank in front of her trying to make her beg for food but she didn't. She just stared at them. She hadn't slept for more than two hours in the last 34 hours. Igor let her have some naps but she could never really sleep. Every time she was going to go into a deep slumber ignoring the pain, Igor would wake her up. She wasn't only starved but was also kept thirsty for long hours and then given water in a very small quantity. Enough to keep her alive, but never enough to quench her thirst.

"Time for some breakfast." Igor said and set up a table in front of Bella. He placed two plates on it. Each had some toasts and egg, two bowls containing jam and butter were placed, a cup of black coffee was placed besides it finishing up the set up. It was her favourite. Bella's every morning used to start with a cup black coffee.

Igor sat on the opposite side of the table and started his meal. "What happened? Why don't you start?" Igor asked enjoying his breakfast.

"Oh! Sorry. Your hands are tied up." Igor said smiling and taking a bite of his toast.

"Open her up, Henry." Igor ordered. Bella's face lit up with what Igor had just said. She was confused but still happy at the thought of being able to eat something.

Henry gave Igor a confused look but then walked towards Bella. His hands were just an inch away from Bella's handcuffs when he heard Igor order him to stop.

"You want him to open you up?" Igor asked.

"Then let him enjoy a little. He was asking for it last night." Igor added smiling at Henry.

"He'll not touch you if you don't want it. But then you will also not touch the breakfast." Igor said he enjoyed making Bella choose between her soul and her hunger.

Bella knew that after some hours she would be either dead or back at home. She looked at Igor and said, "Fuck your breakfast." With gritted teeth.

"Your choice." Igor said shrugging his shoulders and took the two toasts from Bella's plate and placed them in his.

"You know, you should have something. It can be your last meal too." Igor said smiling and enjoying his breakfast.

Bella just stared at the floor and continued ignoring Igor's talks for the next 20 minutes till he wasn't done with his breakfast.

She let out a breath as the table was cleaned and she didn't have food in front of her anymore. But Igor wouldn't let her rest. He reheated the black coffee and placed it on a small stool in front of Bella and left her alone in the room with it. It was her fuel for the day. It would kick start her mind. She just stared at the cup and smiled as the good old memories she spent with Yuri, Mirto and her mug filled with black coffee played in her mind. Tears ran down her eyes. She missed them so much. Mirto always used to tell her to cut down on her coffee intake, but she never listened.

_Is this worth it? Nikita had betrayed Yuri. Saving the person who took away Yuri from me, is it the right thing to do? Would Yuri want me to do this?_

"Bella." A male voice called out to her.

"Yuri?" Bella whispered.

**I hope you loved this one! :D and hold on for more! :D See you guys back with the next chapter! Till then... Enjoy! :D **


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! :D Good to see you guys back. I hope you like this one! :D **

_**CHAPTER 32**_

"Yuri?" Bella whispered.

"You're there? No, this is not possible. I'm imagining you." Bella said denying Yuri's existence in the room.

"Yes, Bella. I'm here. I'm here for you. I'm so sorry for leaving you for Nikita. You truly loved me and I left you. After Nikita got me, I understood how wrong I was. I love you so much Bella." Yuri said and stepped forward.

"I love you too Yuri. Mirto also loves you too. She misses you so much." Bella said with tears in her eyes.

"I know Bella. I know. I wish I could come back to you guys, but I can't." Yuri said and cupped Bella's face.

"You can Yuri. Help me get out of here and we will stay low. Igor will never come back for us." Bella cried.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. But I want you to know that I'm so proud of you." Yuri said and knelt down in front of Bella.

"Why? Why can't you help me? Why are you so proud of me? I helped the person who tore the three of us apart." Bella asked confused.

"I'm so proud of you because you're going through so much pain for the person who tore us apart. I'm so proud of you because you can forgive Nikita. Because you can see the good in her. Because you're so good and clean hearted that you can't see Alex suffer for Nikita's sins. You have the power to forgive and that's what makes me so proud of you. You didn't even think before taking the knife for Alex. You knew that girl just for a few hours but still you were ready to die for her. I love you so much Bella. There is no one in this world like you. When you meet Mirto, please tell her that I'm so proud of her too. I love both of you guys so much." Yuri said and kissed Bella on her forehead.

"No Yuri! I will not tell her anything. You are going to be the one who's going to tell it to her. Just help me get out of here and we will sought everything out. We will find our way back to our old life. Just help out Yuri right now. Yuri-" Bella stopped between her sentence as her lips met in a deep kiss with Yuri. He pulled apart but still kept his lips close to Bella's. They could feel each other's hot breath. Bella closed her eyes and moved forward to kiss him again. Tears ran down their faces as they kissed each other passionately and slowly. They smiled between their kiss. After so many years Bella felt so good, she was kissing the guy who she loved so much since years.

"I love you too Yuri." Bella said as they pulled apart.

"Yuri." Bella whispered confused when she opened her eyes back.

"Yuri?" Bella called out and frantically looked in all the directions.

"Yuri!" Bella screamed. She didn't understand what was happening. She was kissing him a second ago and now he was gone.

Igor slammed the door open listening to Bella's screams.

"Where... Where is he? Where is Yuri? He was just right here. With me. Where did he go?" Bella asked.

Igor slapped Bella with the back of his hand, bringing her back to reality. Igor grinned as he saw Bella hallucinate due to exhaustion.

"What did just happen?" Bella asked confused.

"Get some food into her. I want her to be in her full senses when she meets them." Igor ordered his men.

"Even if I die today, I don't mind. Even if it was just a hallucination, I met him again, I kissed him again, I felt his touch again, I told him I love you again. That's all I ever wanted to do." Bella said smiling.

Igor opened her handcuffs in anger and threw her on the floor. He kicked her again and again all over her body.

"Don't you take Yuri's name you traitor! He was just a kid. He was tortured and killed in front of me. If you would have ever really loved him, then you wouldn't have betrayed me." Igor yelled at her after stopping his kicks and saw Bella pass out due to exhaustion.

"Take the bitch away from my sight. After sometime, wake her up and make her eat something." Igor ordered his men in anger.

He left to go to his room and have some rest.

_**25 minutes later...**_

"Wake up. Wake up." Henry shook Bella's sleeping figure on the bed.

Bella groaned and woke up. Her one wrist was tied to bed and the other was let free.

"Take. Have some food. We have to leave after sometime." Henry said and kept Bella's plate and a mug of black coffee on her bed.

"How do I know there's nothing wrong with it?" Bella questioned.

"For now, Igor wants you alive and in a better shape than this. And even if there's anything in it, it doesn't matter. You might be dead after a few hours." Henry replied and left the room.

Bella stared at her plate which had the same breakfast which was offered to her before. She thought for a second about having it or not but then gave up her thought. She was hungry and wanted something to go inside her body. If there's something wrong with the food, she will deal with it later.

She had her food and her coffee with utmost satisfaction. She forgot about everything else and just enjoyed her food. She emptied the whole jar of water that was kept on the side table and burped as she was done filling her stomach up and quenched her thirst. She remembered all the times when she used to throw away boiled vegetables when Mirto gave it to her. She never liked boiled vegetables. Junk food was her fuel, while healthy food was Mirto's. Mirto's yelling about her junk food habits replayed in her mind. Mirto had always been the mother and elder sister who she had lost in an accident when she was 16. Her father had left her family when she was just 5 years old for another woman. She never looked back at him and never tried to find him. Her mother used to tell her that he loved her, but she never believed her mother. Tears ran down her eyes as the memories of her mom and elder sister played in her mind. She used to fight with them almost every day on so many things but still never left a chance to show them how much she loved them.

She was brought out of thoughts as the door slammed open and Igor entered. "Time to leave." Igor said and handcuffed her hands.

"Today I will win." Igor whispered in her ears as they walked down the hall.

"So what are your plans?" Bella asked as they sat inside the car.

"You'll see." Igor said and smirked.

Bella rested her head on the window and closed her eyes. She wanted to rest for a while. She was happy to be able to see Mirto again and she didn't want to be weak in front of her. She wanted to take as much rest as she could in the few minutes of car ride to Nikita's loft.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Igor said and stepped out of the car. His men jerked Bella out of the car and reached the 7th floor of the building. Where all of it started. Where Alex got a fake call from Michael's phone.

"I think we should leave now." Michael said in his raspy voice, breaking the silence. All three of them got up and followed him out.

"Alex." Michael called her out and motioned Nikita and Mirto to go ahead. He rested his hands on her shoulders and said, "I'm still and always be your Guardian Angel. I'll not let him take you away, I promise. I just need to know if you can count on me." Michael said looking into her eyes.

"I can always count on you, Michael. I just don't want you to try and find me till the time you're sure that they aren't safe." Alex said pointing at Mirto and Nikita.

"If I die today, I don't want you to take Nikita in. Please. Even if I live, don't take her in. You can take me back in if you want." Alex said looking down on the ground as she tried to control her tears.

Michael pulled her into a hug and said, "I'm not taking you guys in. But you have to make Nikita stay low. And you are not going to die. I'm not letting you die."

Michael couldn't hold his tears back. Alex was like a daughter to him and he couldn't see Igor take her away. He had already lost her daughter years ago, he wouldn't let it happen again. They hugged each other tight and pulled back. They smiled and gave a small laugh before heading back towards the car.

"You're okay?"Nikita asked standing near the car. Alex nodded and hugged her tight. She didn't want to leave Nikita again but it was necessary. Nikita's tears fell free out of her eyes as she kept holding her. They pulled apart and faced Mirto. Mirto hugged Alex and whispered in her ears, "You are so brave and I'm so happy to be able to meet you. I'm so proud to meet you." And pulled apart.

"All of us are proud of you Alex." Nikita said hearing Mirto's words. They got into the car with Michael on the driver's seat, Mirto on the passenger's and Nikita and Alex behind. Alex rested herself in Nikita's arms and slept till the time they reached Nikita's loft.

"Hey. Alex." Nikita whispered and rubbed Alex's back.

Alex looked up at her with sleepy eyes. "I love you Nikita." She said in a sleepy voice, still in her world of sleep.

Nikita smiled and placed a kiss on her head. "I love you too." Nikita whispered and hugged her tighter. "Come on now. We have reached." Nikita said and shook Alex trying to get her out of sleep.

Alex groans and steps out of the car. She can see a number of cars parked outside and wonders if Bella has already reached or not. As she looked at the entrance of the building, her memories of how everything started came back. She could remember how fast she was running to get to Michael. They took a deep breath and walked into the building and reached the 7th floor.

They look at each other once before Alex turned the knob and opened the door. She entered in and walked forward. She looked at Bella and then the rest of the loft. She looked at the computer and the floor besides it. It had blood marks all over it. She closed her eyes and saw how Nikita was beaten up to unconsciousness in her own loft.

Mirto's eyes were covered by tears as she saw Bella over there. She could see that Bella was made to starve by her thinner figure and her sleepy eyes confirmed that she hadn't got much sleep.

"Bella." Mirto whispered. Bella smiled back at her telling her that she is okay.

"You have me Igor. Make the exchange and get over with this." Alex said stepping ahead.

"Wait. Before that." Igor said and threw a pair of handcuffs at Nikita. "Behind her back." Igor ordered.

Alex faced Nikita and smiled. She turned around and let Nikita handcuff her. "Take care." Nikita whispered. "You too." Alex whispered back and smiled.

Alex faced her back towards Igor and shook her hands showing that she is securely handcuffed and turned to face him.

"Good." Igor said walking up to Alex. "Before the goodbyes let's give Nikita a trailer of what's going to happen." Igor said kicked Alex in her knees getting her down on the ground.

Nikita took a step ahead but was stopped by Alex. "No Nikita. Bella has two guns trained on her head. Let Igor do whatever he wants to do. You will not take any actions. Not even you Michael and Mirto." Alex said facing Igor. She couldn't see what was going on behind her, but she knew Nikita would step ahead and she heard it too.

Igor smirked and picked Alex up with her hair and punched her in her stomach again and again. He threw her down on the ground. She spit out some blood and smiled at Igor. "You're still such a coward. You're so scared of us that you're cuffing my hands behind and keeping Bella at gun point." Alex said.

He picked her up by her T-shirt and slammed her into the wall. "You think you're so tough?" Igor said and turned her around. He opened her handcuffs and pushed her back in the middle.

"Let's see how tough you are." Igor said and pulled out his jacket. He had a muscular body with veins popping out of his hands. It was well built and strong as a rock.

Alex wouldn't say it on his face, but she was impressed by his built. Alex smirked and ran towards Igor and launched best of her moves at him. But Igor was much stronger than her. Her blows and kicks were blocked by him and the few ones that reached his body couldn't make a great impact.

Igor kept his defence mode on as he studied Alex's moves and let her show her skill set. He attacked Alex once he understood what Alex was capable of. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle, especially when Alex's wounds weren't healed yet. He swiftly kicked her legs off the ground and stomped his feet on Alex's burnt hand. Alex screamed in pain as her hand was being crushed under Igor's feet.

He wrapped a chain around his hand while Alex held her hand and tried to control the pain. He lifted Alex by her neck and punched her face with the chain-wrapped-hand again and again. He pushed her away and let the chain go loose till the time there was just a thin layer of it still wrapped around his hand. He swiftly moved his hand and the chain met Alex's skin making more cuts and bruises and reopening some previous ones. Alex tried to block it or catch it but failed. Her body twisted and lost balance a couple of times as the chain hit every part of her body.

He kicked her in the stomach and wrapped the chain around her neck. Alex started chocking and gasping for air while she scratched her nails on Igor's hands and face. She frantically tried to locate his eyes and pierced her thumbs in each of them.

Igor groaned and let his grip go around Alex's neck. She fell on the ground and filled her lungs back with as much air as she could while Igor cleared his blurry vision out. Alex took a deep breath and used Igor's momentary blindness in her advantage and launched her attacks on him again.

Igor kept his face covered as a defence till his eyesight come back. He grinned as his vision cleared out. He screamed and launched towards Alex. He punched his way forward towards Nikita and with a final blow to her chin he made her body fall back in Nikita's arms.

Nikita, Michael, Mirto and Bella watched Alex get beaten up by Igor and tears ran down their eyes. It was a torture for all of them to look at Alex get beaten up like that. Igor didn't give Alex even a second to recover from the previous hit. One by one his punches and kicks jerked Alex's whole body. Alex's blood covered parts of floor and walls. Bella struggled in the arms of Igor's men to get free and help Alex and Nikita struggled in Michael and Mirto's grip. Michael knew Nikita would hate him all her life for this, but he knew this was the right thing to do. Bella would be shot on the spot if Nikita tried to help Alex and Alex wouldn't forgive him if anything happened to Bella. It hurt him every time he had to tighten his grip around Nikita to force stop her.

Michael and Mirto let their grips go as they saw Alex's body coming down towards them. They let Nikita go and support Alex's falling figure.

"Alex!" Nikita screamed ran forward to catch Alex's falling figure. She cried as she saw Alex's face covered with blood. All her wounds were reopened and bleeding. "Alex." Nikita cried as took Alex's body up to her chest and hugged her tight.

"It's okay Nikita. This had to be done." Alex said and smiled.

"Alex." Michael and Mirto whispered and came running down to her.

"Stay away from her!" Nikita yelled as Michael and Mirto tried to sooth Alex.

"No. Stay. Thanks for not letting Nikita help me." Alex said weakly. Her body throbbed in pain and she knew more of this was going to come.

"I'm so sorry, Alex." Mirto cried and hugged her.

"Enough!" Igor yelled.

"Get up and leave her alone on the ground." Igor added as he brought out his club from the bag which contained many more such weapons.

"I'm not leaving her." Nikita said and looked up at Igor with her blood red eyes.

Igor smiled and twisted his face towards his men. One of them shot Bella in her thigh and a scream filled the whole loft.

"One last time. Leave her alone." Igor said with gritted teeth.

"Nikita. Nikita. Please go. I want you to go away. Please. Michael, Mirto take her away. Please." Alex pleaded.

They nodded and pulled Nikita away. They saw from a distance as Igor swung the club in Alex's thigh. She screamed and caught her thigh with her hands. It pained her out of limits and tears ran down her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. Another blow on her back and she arched her body.

"No! Don't. Stop it! Let me go!" Nikita cried in their grip.

"Igor just stop it! You'll kill her!" Bella yelled as she controlled the pain in her leg and was able to speak.

"You want me to stop?" Igor asked facing Bella.

"Okay. I'll stop." Igor said and looked at his men. They threw two pairs of handcuffs at him and he threw them at Mirto.

"Handcuff Nikita and Michael to the window." Igor ordered.

Mirto looked at Michael in fear. Igor had ordered her to handcuff both of them, but not her. Michael nodded at her, telling her to do it. He took Nikita farther away from Alex and let Mirto do her job.

"Get on your knees!" Igor ordered Alex as Mirto handcuffed Nikita and Michael.

"Can't you hear you bitch! I told you to get on your knees!" Igor yelled and stomped his feet on her knees when Alex didn't obey.

"Igor!" Mirto yelled and came towards Alex. She looked at Alex in her eyes and nodded. They smiled and Alex let her help her to get on knees. It hurt Alex to stay on her knees but she didn't have much choice in it. She straightened her body and looked up at Igor.

Igor smirked and rubbed his hand on Alex's head as if she was his pet. He pulled out his gun from his boots and handed it to Mirto.

"Shoot Alex in her head or my men will rain all their bullets down in Bella." Igor ordered Mirto and grinned the widest of his grins.

**Do Review! :D Love you guys and your reviews! :D **


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys! I hope you still want me alive after this one! :P **

_**CHAPTER 33**_

"Shoot Alex in her head or my men will rain all their bullets down in Bella." Igor ordered Mirto and grinned the widest of his grins.

"What!" Mirto exclaimed and the gun left her hands. It fell on the ground and the sound echoed throughout the loft. Igor's words echoed through her head. She didn't know what to say or do. She didn't know what Alex or Bella wanted. She didn't want to know what they expected her to do. She loved Bella so much, more than her own life but still choosing between Bella's and Alex's life was a great task for her. She couldn't do it. She couldn't kill Alex. She didn't know what was so important about the girl in front of her that she just couldn't shoot her and let Bella's life in danger again. She didn't want to kill anyone. She never thought she'll have to kill someone. The way Alex was willing to give herself up to Igor had touched her.

Alex's eyes widened as she heard Igor's words. She was in complete shock. She thought she would be able to give her life for Bella in a breath, but she was wrong. She was actually thinking about it. Giving herself up to Igor and encouraging Mirto to shoot a bullet right through her head was different, it was a lot more difficult than she had ever thought. She didn't want to die in front of Nikita and Michael. Both of them were her family. After all that had happened in her life since operation pale fire, Nikita and Michael were the only two people who saw the good in her, who didn't look at her as a piece of shit but something worthy. Worthy for not to take revenge or kill people. But worthy to hold on and keep her with you all your life because you love her. Her papa loved her truly but wanted her to become the person that she never wanted to become. She never wanted to take over the Udinov and do the dirty jobs. But Nikita, she loved her and she also never asked anything in return. she never wanted Alex to get into this world. Alex knew that if it wasn't for Michael's job, he wouldn't let her do any kind of dirty jobs like killing or seducing people. Alex wanted to live. She wanted to live for Nikita and Michael.

Nikita's and Michael's mouths opened and closed multiple times unsure of what to say. On one hand if Alex was their life, then on the other Bella was Mirto's life. Bella was everything that Mirto had left with in her world.

_Will she pick up the gun again and shoot Alex? No. She can't. She just dropped the gun, no she can't do it. But it's her Bella in front of her. Just the way its Alex and me, it's also Bella and Mirto. Is she going to pull the trigger on Alex? What will happen if she does? Am I going to lose Alex forever? Is this game of Igor ever going to get over? I can't let this happen. I have to do something. I can't tell Mirto to not to pull the trigger. They have done a lot for us to put any of their lives in danger. I have to think of something and fast. _

_This bitch can't do it! I don't care what Bella has gone through, but it can't happen. I can't lose Alex. I don't know what has happened between these guys in the last few hours in detail, but I know for sure that Alex isn't a part of it. She is just dragged in by Igor the way division dragged in Yuri. Division has wasted so many innocent lives to do it's so called government jobs. Today Alex might die too. Is all of this worth it? Forget about Nikita and Alex. Should I be going back to division after all this? What will happen to Nikita if Alex dies today? We knew this time might come but never really had the guts to imagine it. Alex, please do something. Don't let yourself die. You are trained by Nikita and Division, you can do it Alex. You can get out of this situation. You have to try Alex. You have to try. _

Bella's eyes froze on Mirto. She stared as Mirto just stood then behind Alex and saw as tears left Mirto's eyes. Bella didn't know what to do or say either. The time she spent with Igor made her question her actions about saving Nikita. She had plans to find her father and meet him once everything was over. She wanted to stay alive to meet him. She had hated him for so many years but after being so near to death, she realized she should give him one chance at least. Within the last 40 hours she had faced death at least 6 times. Life had given her 6 chances to live. She could at least give her dad one chance to let him explain. She just wished that somehow her luck would shine again on her and she would live to see her dad again and have a life with Mirto again. But she also didn't want to live at the cost of Alex's life.

"Should I consider that as your final decision?" Igor asked breaking the silence and bringing everyone out of their thoughts. He pointed at the gun on the ground to make it clearer.

"What? No! But I can't even shoot her!" Mirto yelled.

"Then I think I should order my men to do something." Igor said turned around.

A shot rang out and the whole room was engulfed by the echo of it. Everyone watched in silence as the bullet pierced through her body and she fell on the ground.

"Alex!" Nikita yelled as she saw Alex's body hit the ground.

**I think I should just run away because I'm quite sure you guys are holding your guns and are just seconds away to pull the trigger ad kill me! :P **

**But I'll come back soon with the next chapter. :D I hope you guys come back too! :D **

**Love you guys! Review! **


	34. Chapter 34

**SORRY! for not updating since 12 days! I hope this one is totally worth it for the wait! I know it's a short one, but no matter how short or long I make it, I'll always want you to love it! :D **

**Enjoy! :D**

"Alex!" Nikita yelled as she saw her body hit the ground.

Alex fell to the ground on her right as the bullet whizzed away just an inch away from her ear. Her body lost balance as the bullet passed an inch away from her ear. She heard Nikita yell out her name thinking she was the one who got shot. She looked up at Mirto who was now on her knees and with a hole right in the middle of her stomach. Her yellow T-shirt was slowly turning red around the hole.

Mirto looked at Alex and gulped the lump in her throat she looked down and touched the wound as tears left her eyes. She lost balance and fell into Alex's safe arms.

"Mirto!" Bella yelled at the sight of Mirto being in Alex's arms.

Nikita and Michael could only see the backs of Mirto and Alex. She thought Alex was shot as she fell down. But she was wrong. Just when Mirto fell into Alex's arms, she understood what had actually happened. With their backs facing Nikita, she couldn't figure out the truth till she didn't see Mirto fall into Alex's arms.

Michael skipped a heart beat when Alex fell down, thinking that she was the one who got shot. But things got cleared out for both of them as they saw Mirto's limp body fall in Alex's arms.

Igor just stood there in shock. He didn't care if Alex lived or died. Either way he would be able to hurt Nikita, but he couldn't bare Mirto getting shot.

"Henry! Tell the doctor to come up! Now!" Igor yelled and ran towards Mirto. He pushed Alex away and took Mirto's head in his lap.

No one understood Igor's actions. Not even Bella or Mirto herself.

"I told you to shoot in Alex's fucking head! If Mirto can't shoot her!" Igor yelled at his man who had shot Mirto.

"I... I'm sorry Boss." The man said.

"Why?" Mirto whispered looking up at Igor. She didn't know why Igor cared about her so much. She couldn't understand Igor's reaction.

"We will talk about that later. You need to stay alive for it understood?" Igor said and looked up at Alex. "What the fucking hell are you staring at? Bring me some towels!" Igor yelled at her.

Alex came out of her shock and ran to the bathroom to bring some towels. She ran back to Mirto and handed Igor two towels and then ran to Bella and snatched her away from the guards. Nobody in that loft knew why Igor was acting like that. The guards were now confused too at what to do. Alex took Bella away and made her sit on the bed forcefully.

"I'm okay Alex! Let me go!" Bella struggled.

"I know you want to be besides her but right now I don't know why Igor is caring about her so much, but what I do know is that he is not faking it. I hate to say it, but Mirto, IS safe with Igor. Let me just take a look at your leg. It is bleeding since a long time." Alex said cupping Bella's face trying to have her full attention.

Bella looked at Igor who was trying his best at minimising the blood loss. She nodded at Alex and let her have a look at her thigh.

"Where the hell is the doctor?" Igor yelled frustrated.

"I'm here!" The doctor yelled as he came running inside. He was made to sit in the car unless he was called up.

"Get her on the bed!" Doctor yelled as he placed his medical bag on the side table and began to remove his equipments out. Igor picked Mirto up carefully and placed her on the bed softly in between the mini surgery room that was set up by the doctor within a few minutes with Alex's help. Bella sat besides Mirto's body and held her hand.  
"Mirto! Mirto! Look at me! You have to get through this! I'm not going to lose you! Not because of this bastard's game. Not because I want you to stay alive and listen to why he is so worried about you." Bella tried to reason her. "Bella. If you can, then please step away from the bed." The doctor said looking at Bella's thigh now tied in a towel. He knew he had to take care of it, but she was still in a much better position than Mirto. Bella nodded and sat on the chair.

Mirto caught the doctor's hand and stopped him right before he was going to inject some drugs into her system. "No drugs. I'm an ex-addict. I don't want to have that shit in my body again." Mirto said. The doctor stared at her and was taken aback by Mirto's determination. He nodded and looked up at Alex, who nodded back understanding. She held Mirto's hands up in a tight grip making her stay still during the painful surgery. It wasn't a through and through. The bullet was stuck in her vertebral column. "Mirto, you have to let me sedate you. You can't even move an inch or you'll lose your mobility." The doctor said and pushed the drug inside of her even before she could reply. Her eyes slowly closed after a few seconds. And the doctor started the surgery.

After an hour of trying to perfectly locate the bullet, the doctor pulled it out. A slight jerk here or there and a bone in her vertebral column would crack or brake.

"Done!" The doctor finally announced and pulled out the bullet. He pushed some cotton inside sucking out all the extra blood and then patched up the wound.

He walked back at Igor and said, "She is safe now, she will be up in sometime. And remember, she can't move an inch." The doctor said and left to go to the bathroom and get himself cleaned up.

Michael and Nikita just stood there in silence and looked at everything happening. They couldn't think of a single reason, why Igor had this reaction for Mirto getting shot. Their shoulders relaxed as the doctor announced that she is safe.

Igor walked up to Mirto's side and sat down. He held her hand and let some tears out. He didn't care who was watching him, all he cared about right now was Mirto.

"Who the hell are you Igor? Why do you care about Mirto so much?" Bella asked sitting besides Mirto's unconscious body.

"Let me take a look at you now." The doctor interrupted before Igor could reply.

Mirto looked at him irritated for interrupting. She sighed and let the doctor open the towel. the bleeding had stopped long ago now. Some of it had dried out. "The bleeding has stopped since a while. There isn't much to do, I'll patch it up quickly and you also need to give your leg some rest." The doctor said and cut her jeans off, from inches above her gunshot wound. He cleaned it off of the dried and wet blood. He placed cotton on both sides of her thigh, from where the bullet and entered and exited. He wrapped around a bandage and got up. "Done. You will not move anymore just sit here." The doctor said pulling out the plastic gloves from his hands. Bella nodded and placed herself properly on the bed with the help of Alex.

"Go and open Nikita and Michael up." Igor said and fetched out the keys from his pocket. "But I don't want any more trouble. Or else I'll put a bullet in your skulls myself." Igor said and threw the keys towards Alex.

Alex caught it and looked at it confused. She didn't understand why Igor was being so worried about Mirto. Why Igor was letting Nikita and Michael free. She just silently walked towards them and opened them up. They hugged her tight till the time she had to push them away to have some air to breath. "You okay?" Nikita asked rubbing a hand on Alex's arms. Alex smiled and nodded.

"Alex. Come on. It's your turn now. You don't look any better than them." The doctor said pointing at Bella and Mirto. Alex smiled and walked to the doctor and sat down on the chair She let the doctor patch up her wounds again as she stared at Mirto.

"No drugs." Alex said as the doctor pulled up her T-shirt exposing the bleeding cut. Doctor sighed defeated and started cleaning it and then stitching it up. She winced and bit her lip as the doctor started stitching it up. "Done with that." The doctor said after a few minutes and cut the extra thread out. "Have to change your bandages now." The doctor said and sighed. After 20 minutes at last every wound of hers was cleaned up and re-bandaged.

"Now can we get back to you?" Bella asked impatiently. The question, why was Igor so worried about Mirto was eating her up.

"Who are you Igor? Why are you so worried about her? What's so special about her?" Bella questioned.

"Mirto." Igor whispered and let some tears flow as he noticed Mirto opening her eyes up. He cupped his hand on her cheeks and gently asked, "Are you okay?"

Mirto gave Igor a confused look and asked in a weak voice, "Are YOU ok? Why are you worried about me so much? You never showed this kind of concern to any of us." Mirto said pointing towards Bella and herself.

Igor took in a deep breath thinking that it's time for it now. "I'm your father, Mirto." Igor said and Mirto's world stopped as did her heart for a second.

**I hope you loved the two twists and the chapter too! DO Review! **

**Thanks! The next will be up soon! :D (definitely sooner than this! :P )**


	35. Chapter 35

**_CHAPTER 35_  
**

**Hey! Told you guys! the next one is soon! so here it is! I hope you love this one! :D **

Igor took in a deep breath thinking that it's time for it now. "I'm your father, Mirto." Igor said and Mirto's world stopped as did her heart for a second.

"What!?" Michael, Alex, Nikita and Bella exclaimed in union while Mirto just silently stared at Igor.

"That- That's not possible. You can't be my father. George is my father!" Mirto yelled.

"One day when Nikita had tortured Yuri continuously for hours, that night he told me that you were adopted and you always wished to meet your real parents. He said that mom wasn't possible because she had died but you didn't know anything about your father. Yuri had ofcourse recognized by then, that I had high contacts. He made me promise that if I get out alive then I'll make you meet your father. He was so worried about you. I wish he would be there too to listen the truth. Anyways. I escaped and the first thing that I did was try and complete Yuri's wish. I digged up into your past and used some of my contacts to find out about your real parents. After 2 weeks of research, finally I found out who your parents were. I hated the fact that I am your father. Not because I didn't like you or something but because after what happened with Yuri, I didn't want any such close relations with anybody. I killed and burned down all the evidence that your my daughter. I was concered for you but I never realized how much I love you till the time I didn't saw you at the brim of death today." Igor explained his short sentence, ignoring Mirto's denial to it.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she should believe him.

"Who was my mother? Did she really die in a car accident or it was because of you?" Mirto asked.

"Your mother's name was Athina. She was from Greece. She is the most beautiful, complicated and strongest person I ever knew. It was always hard to reach out to her and that's why I admired her a lot. She always loved her independence and freedom. And Mirto, she loved you more than anything in her life. Maybe even more than me. In the two minutes that I spent with both of you, I saw it in her eyes that she is going to protect you with her life and love you more than her life." Igor said smiling. Her image ran through his brain as he said her name.

"I didn't even know your name. I just hugged you once and let you disappear with your mom. I didn't look back to that part of my life ever. You don't remember your mom at all?" Igor continued and asked.

"Well I was just 3 when according to a report my mom died in a car accident. So no. But I do always have a feeling of knowing that she loved me a lot." Mirto said and smiled. "I didn't even knew her name. But George and Arizona, they take good care of me and make sure that I don't have any problems. I love them and they love me." Mirto said and smiled.

"After you got to know about me, how did you react?" Mirto asked. She didn't need any proof to prove that Igor was telling the truth. She could clearly see it in his eyes.

"After I got to know that you... You are my daughter." Igor paused not knowing if Mirto would be comfortable with it.

"After I got to know that you were my daughter, I just decided to give you and Bella some training to stay safe. I didn't know if I loved you or not, but I didn't want to make the same mistake as Yuri again for sure. So I decided to keep you away from the truth. I didn't hire any men to protect you. I killed and burned down all the evidence of you being my daughter. I didn't even want a single brain in this world, to know about us. I wanted to spend time with you and get to know more and more about you but kept resisting myself from doing that. Or else you would also have to go through what Yuri went through." Igor said.

"Okay, that's me. How does Yuri fit into this? How can he be just 2 years elder to me?" Mirto asked.

"Originally, Yuri is my couzin. His mom died giving birth to him and father due to heart attack when he was 1. I had decided to keep him and not give up on him. But it got difficult to handle all the lies and dangers so I decided to let him go away. Away from me. I got him settled down in Ohio, US and then from there he shifted to New York. After that experience I knew I can't get one more innocent kid into this life. So I had to give up on you." Igor said with tears filling up and falling down with almost every sentence.  
Mirto tried to get up but was stopped by Igor. "The doctor said you can't move. So just stay there and if you need anything, then ask me." Igor said.

"You want to know anything more?" Igor asked.

"What are you going to do now? Why did you let Alex open up Nikita and Michael?" Mirto asked.

"After watching you almost die and realizing how much I really love you, all I wanted to do is tell you the truth about me. I didn't want the atmosphere to be tensed when you wake up. So I decided to let them walk free." Igr explained.

"So what are you going to do now? Continue your revenge?" Mirto asked harshly. Everything in front of her was so twisted, she didn't know what to feel and how to let it out.

"No. They are free to go. I went blind taking my revenge and anger out. You opened my eyes and I realized what I was going to lose because of it. I was going to lose you and I didn't want that to happen. I'll not come back behind you guys. All of you guys are free to walk away. But Mirto, after today you will never see me again and never talk about me to anybody." Igor said with concern.

"I hope I can trust you guys with this information and I hope I can trust you too Michael, because if Division catches hold of her, then I'll make sure you'll regret even taking birth." Igor threatened him.

"You can trust us." Alex said stepping foward and giving a smile to Mirto.

"Yeah..." Nikita and Michael said in unioun. "I'll make sure that she stays safe." Nikita added.

"And I'll make sure that Division doesn't get to know about this." Michael added his responsibility.

"We will protect Mirto. Don't worry." Bella said coming out of her shock state.

"And now I know why you guys were so similar and boring!" Bella said lightening the mood and everybody chuckeled.

"I'm sorry guys. For whatever has happened, it has happened. We can't change that. But you'll definitely not see my face or hear from me ever again." Igor said stepping up, he looked at Mirto and turned around walking towards the door.

He froze in middle as he heard Mirto calling him out. "Dad." Mirto called him out. He turned around and tears ran down his cheeks. He never expected Mirto to call him that. It was the best feeling of his life.

He walked back towards Mirto and sat down besides her. Mirto lifted two of her fingers gesturing him to hold her hand. Igor immideatly took her hand in his. And again heard something he wanted to hear but didn't expect at all. "Can you leave tomorrow?" Mirto asked hesitantly. Igor was the only person left from her real life now. If not build up a father-daughter relationship, she did at least want to know more about him.

Igor looked up at Nikita if she was okay with him being around. She smiled and nodded. He loooked back at Mirto and smiled as an affirmitive. He hesitantly took his hand and placed it on her head. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep now. You need to take rest." Igor said smiling. Mirto smiled and tightened her grip on Igor's hand and closed her eyes.

"Awww..." Bella said and hugged Alex.

"Bella I havent slept yet." Mirto commented with her eyes closed and a wide smile on her face.

"As if I'm scared of you. And as a matter of fact, you can't even get up right now." Bella said.

"Go to sleep now. We have all our lives to continue fighting." Bella said and placed a kiss on Mirto's forehead.

Mirto opened her eyes and looked at Bella. She wasn't used to Bella showing such gestures of love. They always used to fight. Not even a single went by when they didn't have a fight.

"Don't talk about this and go to sleep." Bella said. Mirto exactly knew that Bella was talking about the forehead kiss. Bella had always been bad at showing her love through such ways.

Mirto smiled and closed her eyes again, drifting away into sleep within seconds due to exhaustion.  
Michael looked at his watch and said, "I should go back to Division. Or they'll think something's wrong."

"Michael. Please. Stay." Alex said stopping him.

"I have to go Alex. I have to make sure Division doesnt find any traces of you and Bella. I have to go back to have your backs." Michael said. He walked towards her and hugged her tight.

"I love you Alex. Stay safe and I'll try my best to stay in touch." Michael said and started walking back. He wanted to stop and have a small chat with Nikita but didn't know if she wanted the same or not. He stopped as Nikita called him out. He was taken by surprise as Nikita called him out. "Michael, can we talk for a second? Outside." Nikita said.

"Yeah sure." Michael said and both of them left the loft and sat on the stairs of the building.

"Promise me you'll not let them get into danger again." Nikita said with tears in her eyes.

Michael firmly placed his hands on her shoulders and looking deeply into her eyes, he said, "I'll try my best to keep them safe. But promising you to keep them safe for sure, is something I can't do. It's division. World's deadlist people and best hacker sits inside that place. You can never know what can happen." Nikita nodded understanding that Michael is right. She hugged Michael tight and let some tears fall. His strong arms around her again, felt good and safe again. After what she had went through in the past few days, having Michael back for some time, felt good.

**I hope you guys liked this one! :D REVIEW! :D**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys! I'm back and sorry for taking ten days to update. But I hope you like this one. :) **

**CHAPTER 36 **

"Alex?" Nikita said in disbelief.

"What? Why are YOU so shocked? What did you think? I forgave you? After all the pain you caused me, I'll forgive you? I was waiting for the right time to take my revenge." Alex replied.

"You wanted revenge? Then you could've done it without doing all of this too! I don't mind you taking out your revenge but why this? Why join Division again for it?" Nikita asked and she pulled at her handcuffs that tied her down to the arms of the chair.

"Because I can trust Division more than you I can trust you!" Alex said coldly. Nikita was taken aback by Alex's words. She didn't know what else to do or to say. It was done. Her whole world had come crashing down on her. She had never thought that one day, Alex would be able to trust Division more than her.

"So what now? Torture?" Nikita asked and looked into Alex's eyes.

Alex bent down and stared deep into Nikita's eyes and replied, "Yes, torture. Torture that'll make you beg to me for my forgiveness. Torture that'll make you hate me. Torture that'll make you think Amanda or Percy would've more mercy in them than me. Torture that'll bring out the best in you. Torture that'll make you wish if Igor had never revived me. I will torture every breath of yours out of your body till there isn't any left inside." Alex said coldly and walked away. She looked around at the place, it was sublevel 12. Amanda's torture place, which Alex had burrowed for her own purpose.

"I'm never going to beg for forgiveness in front of this monster. I don't know who you are anymore. But... But when my Alex comes back, I will make her believe that I still love her and no matter you do to me right now, I'll always love her." Nikita said to Alex's back.

Alex smirked and said, "Your Alex is gone. She is dead. You killed her by your own hands when you went out of limits and tried to kill her twice." She picked up a scalpel and walked towards Nikita. She pulled Nikita's T-shirt up and said, "You remember what you did to me? I hope you do. Because that is just what I have in the menu for you. The only difference is that, it's going to be a lot more painful." She placed the scalpel on the right side of Nikita's waist and pushed it inside of her, dragging it down cutting through more and more flesh. Nikita winced and wanted to scream but didn't. It was more painful than she had thought but she wanted to go through it. She hadn't dealt with her guilt yet and this was a good way for her to deal with it.

Alex grinned as she saw the blood flow out of Nikita's three inch cut. She placed the scalpel on the left side of Nikita's waist and repeated the painful process. Nikita had hardly managed this time to not to scream. "You know, I'm not worried about if you scream or not. Because I know you'll do it. So feel free to scream." Alex said smiling and placed the scalpel in the middle of Nikita's waist and made the third cut. Nikita's breathing grew heavy by the time Alex finished the cut. She could feel the flesh around the cut becoming sore. But the only thing she knew was that it was going to get deadly difficult.

Alex threw the knife away and walked behind Nikita. She pulled Nikita's head up and grinned. Tears had already covered Nikita's eyes and she found her satisfaction in them. She pushed Nikita's head back down and pushed a trolley in front of Nikita. Nikita knew what was going to come next, but what she didn't knew was how Alex was going to make it worse. Alex picked up three nails all wrapped in wires and the wires attached to the batteries. She grinned as she walked towards Nikita with them and pushed each one of them, inside the cuts of her waist.

"I told you I'm going to make this worse." Alex said and stepped back. She walked towards the batteries and looked at Nikita, one final time to see the fear on Nikita's face. She looked down at the volts indicator. "Hmmm... 250... too low for you... what about... Ummm... 750?" Alex said and grinned. Nikita's breath was pushed out of her as she heard the count. But before she could even compose herself again and get ready for the current, a strong force of pain and current ran through each and every vein of her body, making her scream her lungs out.

"Nikita! Nikita! Wake up!" Alex yelled and shook Nikita's screaming body. Nikita's eyes shot open and she arched her body filling up her lungs with more air than they possibly could take. She blinked eyes as all she could see was a blurry image of Alex's face on top of hers. At last Alex's face cleared up with her slurry voice.

"Alex." Nikita said softly and placed her hand on Alex's cheek. "Yes Nikita. I'm right here." Alex said reassuring her. Her soft comforting voice felt so much better than the evil that existed in her voice in the nightmare. Nikita started to relax as she came back to the reality. She sat up and rested her back on some cushions. "Here, have some water." Alex said and offered some. Nikita took it at once and gulped down the whole glass in just three continuous sips. She sighed as she pulled the glass apart from her mouth and handed it to Alex to keep it on the side table.

"Nikita? You know you have to let me in someday. It's been 2 weeks now since Mirto, Bella and Igor left this place and since the time your nightmares started. You have kept conversation to minimum and ignored me to maximum. No matter what I did or how much I tried to push things out of you or how much I tried to stay calm and let you come to me, you never came back to me." Alex said with concern written all over her voice.

"I'm sorry Alex. I'm... I'm just not ready." Nikita said softly looking down at her fingers.

"You don't have a need be sorry Nikita. You just have a need to tell me what is wrong, Nikita. You know I have forgiven you a long time ago for whatever has happened then why can't you forgive your own self now?" Alex asked.

"It's... It's difficult Alex." Nikita whispered.

Alex cupped her face and made Nikita look into her eyes. "I know it Nikita. But you have to make a start. You can't live in this fear and regret all your life. It'll eat you up slowly." Alex said as tears started to cover her blue eyes.

Nikita sighed and looked away. "I... I don't know where to begin." Nikita said in all honesty.

"What about your nightmares? Are they same every time?" Alex asked encouraging Nikita. She didn't want Nikita to fall back silent when she had at last given her some space to let her in.

"Kind of... They show that you want your revenge. Sometime it's here or sometimes at Igor's warehouse." Nikita said. She was just hoping if Alex wouldn't ask about this one, but she knew Alex too well for that and she knew that it would be Alex's next question.

"And what about this one? What about tonight's? Where was it?" Alex asked as she now relaxed her body besides Nikita. She could now finally relax as Nikita had started to talk again.

"It was at Division. It was my worst nightmare. Not because for the pain that you caused me in it, but for extent you went to take revenge from me. You had turned into Division and you had me captured. We were at sublevel 12." Nikita said as she remembered her nightmare.

"What did I do to you Nikita?" Alex asked and held Nikita's hand.

"You, you made three cuts in my waist. Starting with the right side of my waist, then the left and finally in the middle. You placed nails wrapped in wires in each one of them. You raised the voltage from 250 to 750 and electrocuted me." Nikita said and paused. "That's when I woke up." Nikita added.

"And how bad were my talks?" Alex asked softly.

"Evil. You said that you never really forgave me. You were just waiting for the right time." Nikita said.

"Did I tell you why Division?" Alex asked. Nikita looked up at Alex and said, "Because you trusted Division more than me."

Nikita knew that she was hurting Alex but she also knew Alex wouldn't ever show it. "Nikita." Alex said and hugged her. "I'm here Nikita and will always be. You're the only person who I can trust. It was just a nightmare. None of it is real." Alex whispered in her ears. Nikita nodded and they pulled apart.

"Alex. I have tortured you in the worst possible ways. I've said you things that would've caused you more pain than the physical pain you were going through. I just kept making things worse for you but you still... forgive me. Why Alex? How?" Nikita asked.

"I pushed you to do it Nikita. I pushed your evil and your anger out on me. Whatever you did to me or said to me, was just because I forced it out of you." Alex replied.

"I almost strangled you till death. If Bella wouldn't have been in the room, I wouldn't have steeped away from the napkin. During that time, it caused me satisfaction to watch your struggles slow down under the napkin. I could've killed you Alex." Nikita said.

"Yes. You could've, but you didn't. I survived, you survived through it and that's all that matters." Alex said comforting Nikita.

"It's not okay Alex! All you were trying to do was help me and all I was trying to do was kill you!" Nikita snapped.

"You weren't your own self Nikita and I knew that and I do not have any anger against you for what you did. That wasn't the real Nikita. This, right now the Nikita that's sitting in front of me is the real one. That was just a part of her that I had pushed out of her." Alex said trying to calm her down.

"You're not understanding Alex! It's not safe for you to be around me. What if I lose control again and hurt you?" Nikita said.

"No Nikita! No! You are the only person who I can go to when I'm not feeling safe. And you are not going to lose control and if you do, then I'll kick your ass and get you back. You understand?" Alex said.

"I told you to beg in front of me for your life Alex! I tortured you for making you beg. I found satisfaction in torturing you!" Nikita said and pushed Alex away.

"Yes! You did that! You told me to beg and you did found satisfaction in torturing me, but I made you do it! If there's someone to blame for it, then that's me! Not you! I pushed that part of you." Alex replied back.

"That's the point! I'm not strong enough to have a hold on my emotions and I can hurt you again!" Nikita said.

"What are you suggesting Nikita?" Alex asked.

"I'm suggesting that either you or I should leave this place so that you can be safer." Nikita replied.

"Don't you dare think about that Nikita! I'm not leaving you and neither are you leaving me!" Alex yelled.

"Alex, please." Nikita said.

"No Nikita! You are not leaving me. I'm not going to let you go like this. I'm never letting you go." Alex said and hugged Nikita. Nikita gave in to hug Alex after struggling for a few seconds. She knew Alex wasn't going to let her go and struggling wasn't going to help.

"I love you Alex." Nikita whispered and hugged her tighter. "I love you too Nikita. And don't you ever dare to think about leaving me. Or else I promise its consequences will not be good!" Alex said breaking down into tears.

"I'm so sorry Alex. I love you more than anything else in my life." Nikita said.

"I know it Nikita. You don't have a need to say that." Alex said and they pulled apart.

"Can I ask you something?" Nikita asked carefully.

"You don't need to ask that." Alex said telling her she can ask her anything.

"Did you mean what you said back over there? About Daniel, Yuri, taking revenge for your father's death and for what you had to go through as a... as a sex slave and at Igor's place." Nikita asked carefully.

"No Nikita, I didn't mean it. I don't want to take revenge from you for my papa's death or for being a sex slave or for what happened at Igor's place. But about Daniel and Yuri, what I said was the truth which I had to use to save you and keep you alive. I don't know if I can decide if I meant it or not, but for me, it was something that had to be done. I didn't like talking to you like that and accusing for everything that you've done in your past. But you had to face your past." Alex said. She needed to be honest with Nikita. It might hurt Nikita right now, but the truth was what Nikita would like to hear and Alex was the only person who could give it to her.

Nikita nodded and looked up at Alex when she asked, "But when you said that I don't mean anything to you, did your evil actually mean it or was it just to hurt me the way I was hurting you?"

"Alex, I would never ever mean that." Nikita said firmly. "I know it Nikita, I know it that you will never mean it. But what about your evil? Did it overpower all your feelings for me? What you did to me, did it really made you feel satisfied?" Alex asked curiously. "And please Nikita, only the truth." She added firmly.

Nikita sighed and said, "At that time, yes. My evil did overpower my feelings, my feeling for you. It overpowered me so much that it made me almost kill you twice. I was angry, mad, hurt and with the evil not just being a part of me but the whole me, made it worse. All I could think about hurting you. Hurting you physically and emotionally. I didn't need Igor anymore to guide me. My evil was enough to guide me. Watching the blood run out of your body made me feel satisfied. Every time I punched you, cut you, hurt you, electrocute you, I felt a wave of satisfaction run through my body. Watching you struggle to breath, hearing you trying hard to get in some air into your body, made me feel satisfied. Hearing your screams made me feel satisfied. At that time, I didn't regret anything that I did." Nikita said and paused to look up at Alex. Alex just heard everything in silence. She didn't know what to say or how to react.

"Alex, but after I snapped out of it and when I realized what I had done, I regretted everything that I did to you. I regretted every word, every punch, every cut, every electroshock, every stab, everything." Nikita said and made Alex look at her.

A tear left Alex's eyes as she broke her silence, "I just wanted to understand how your evil actually felt. But I know that giving me pain was the most painful thing for you to do it." She smiled and squeezed Nikita's shoulders with her hands.

"Why didn't you come and talk to me Nikita? Why were you avoiding me since the time they left?" Alex asked wrapping her arm around Nikita's shoulder and letting her rest her head on her chest. Nikita wrapped her arm around Alex's waist as she silently listened to the even heartbeat of Alex. Alex let her stay silent and let her get ready to give the answer.

"I didn't know what to say. You died once, I tried to kill you twice, a bullet just missed its target. It was too much to take and I didn't know how I could've put my feelings into words." Nikita said.

"Then why now? I've been pushing and yelling at you since so many days to start talking to me. What's so special today?" Alex asked as she brushed her hand in Nikita's hair.

"Because it was Division tonight. Because it was all getting too much to handle. Even at nights I used to stay awake and just stare at you. Keep an eye on you so that I know no one is taking you away. Only exhaustion made me go back to sleep." Nikita said.

"Nikita, I wasn't going to disappear anywhere in the night. And at the end, I'm here Nikita alive and right besides you, holding you in my arms." Alex said and hugged her tighter.

"I'm tired of being the weak one Alex." Nikita sighed.

"You're not weak Nikita. You're the strongest person-" Alex stopped when Nikita pulled herself out of the hug.

"No Alex. You're a lot stronger than me. You went through endless torture but still you stayed strong and helped me deal with my feelings. Even when you were in a bad shape, you chose to get tortured just to save me from the drug. Even when you were already so beaten up, you decided to take Igor's beatings for Bella, for me. Even after I tried to kill you with my own hands, you forgave me. Even after knowing I'm the killer of your father, you stayed with me and didn't actually plan to take revenge. I'm not the strongest person in your life Alex. Because the strongest person in your life is you, yourself and I love you for how strong you can be and you make me feel proud for it." Nikita said denying to what Alex was going to say.

Alex was just dumbstruck at what Nikita had just said. She never considered herself as strong as Nikita considered her to be.

"Alex." Nikita said and shook Alex's shoulder. "I just didn't... didn't..." Alex trailed off not knowing what to say.

"It's okay Alex. You don't have to reply to it." Nikita said and smiled.

"But what about you Alex?" Nikita asked.

"What about me?" Alex asked confused.

"You say you forgive me for what I've done but you never talk about how you feel. You say that you're thankful that it was Division who was assigned for the job. You say that it had to be done because it was my job. But you never talked about how you actually felt when I confessed to you about being the killer of your father. When I told you I was on the team who killed your parents, you ran away but never really talked about it. You never talked about how you actually, really felt about getting tortured by Igor because of me or getting tortured by me. You just kept saying that you forgive me. In a way, you've also ignored talking about your feelings. Why Alex? I guess it's your turn to talk now. Talk to me Alex. Tell me how you really felt about me when you were forced to let stranger into you. Tell me about what you used to think about the killer, till the time you didn't knew it was me." Nikita said looking into Alex's eyes.

**I hope you guys loved it and please do review! :D **

**Love you guys and your reviews! Thanks for each and everyone of them! :D :***


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys! Sorry for making you wait so much. But I just hope you love this one! :D **

CHAPTER 37

"You say you forgive me for what I've done but you never talk about how you feel. You say that you're thankful that it was Division who was assigned for the job. You say that it had to be done because it was my job. But you never talked about how you actually felt when I confessed to you about being the killer of your father. When I told you I was on the team who killed your parents, you ran away but never really talked about it. You never talked about how you actually, really felt about getting tortured by Igor because of me or getting tortured by me. You just kept saying that you forgive me. In a way, you've also ignored talking about your feelings. Why Alex? I guess it's your turn to talk now. Talk to me Alex. Tell me how you really felt about me when you were forced to let strangers into you. Tell me about what you used to think about the killer, till the time you didn't knew it was me." Nikita said looking into Alex's eyes.

"I... I don't have anything to say." Alex said and turned her back towards Nikita.

"Alex, if you don't have anything to say then why can't you look at me?" Nikita asked and rested her hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex shrugged it off and walked away from Nikita, towards the window. She stared out of the window as tears rolled down her cheeks. Flashes of what had happened since the night of Operation Pale Fire, ran through her mind as she closed her eyes.

Alex's eyes shot open as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She pulled the hand ahead and twisted it behind the person's back.

"UGH! Alex! It's me!" Nikita yelled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that." Alex said letting Nikita's hand go. "It's okay." Nikita smiled as she rubbed her wrist.

"Why did you react like that?" Nikita asked wanting to know what was going on in Alex's mind.

"Nothing. I... I had closed my mind and all my bad days were flashing through my mind." Alex said and sighed.

"Alex, please let me in. It has to be done Alex or I'm afraid my nightmare might turn into reality." Nikita said sadly.

"Nikita! I'm never turning against you!" Alex said and looked at Nikita in anger. She couldn't believe Nikita could even think about its possibility.

"I'm sorry Alex. But I'm just scared about it. After everything you've gone through because of me, I know you're not going to turn against me but it just feels like a possibility and I'm scared. I'm sorry Alex." Nikita said sadly.

Alex's features softened as she understood what Nikita was going through. She pulled Nikita into a hug and wrapped her arms tightly around Nikita. She kissed her on her head and tightened her grip. Nikita slowly wrapped her hands around Alex's waist and tightened her grip. "I'm never ever going to leave you Nikita and if by any chance I do, then I have full faith in you that you'll kick my ass and get me back." Alex said as she slowly rubbed Nikita's back. Nikita smiled and nodded, tears left her eyes as they pulled apart.

"If you're not ready right now, then it's okay. I'll not push you, but promise me you'll come and talk to me about it some other day." Nikita said defeated.

Alex sighed and turned her gaze back at the window. "Alex?" Nikita asked carefully.

"When I was a sex slave and every time someone would put their filthy hands on me, I would curse the unknown killer. For me, the shooter was a ruthless and a cold blooded killer. I cursed and abused the killer for every touch that was forced upon me, for every tear that cried, for every night that I spent with someone fucking me, for every night that I couldn't sleep due to nightmares, for every night that I had to cry myself to sleep, for all the beatings and the rapes. I hated the shooter even more than I hated Vlad or my merciless clients. The hatred and anger that I had for the killer, made me mad. I just wanted to rip out every single part of his body and kill him by my own hands." Alex paused. The hatred and anger that she once felt was evident in her voice. She could still remember the anger and hatred she had felt towards the shooter. The nights and days she spent thinking what she would do if she got face to face with the killer were crystal clear in her mind.

Nikita stayed silent as she heard Alex. She didn't want to interrupt Alex, not even her silence. She wanted to let Alex compose herself and continue again when she is ready. She just stood there in silence and waited calmly for Alex to continue.

Alex sighed calming herself down and continued, "But when you confessed about being the shooter, I didn't know what to think. I was mad, hurt. My best friend was the person who I had considered to be a ruthless and a cold-blooded killer, who I had cursed, hated and abused 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 365 days a year since the night my papa was shot dead, since the night I was sold into sex slavery, since the night my life had turned into a living hell till..." Alex paused not knowing how to continue.

It hurt Nikita that Alex couldn't complete the sentence. She broke her silence and whispered, "Till?" and looked at Alex.

"Till I didn't die." Alex completed finally knowing when she stopped hating the shooter. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing again.

Nikita didn't know what to say for Alex's answer. She had no words at all. She had never been so speechless in her life. She was confused, amazed, hurt, guilty, mad at her own self.

"I couldn't even imagine that you would be the shooter. I used to blindly believe and trust you when you repeatedly told me that you didn't know who the killer was. I was mad at you for not telling me even after I used to wake up terrified from a nightmare of that night. I was totally broken and had no idea about what should I do or even say. I knew that even if you are the killer of my father, I love you too much to take any kind of revenge and this made it difficult for me to conclude my emotions. My head was a mess. I knew you regretted all your Division missions. I you would've changed that night, if you could. I knew you regretted keeping the truth from me. I knew all the facts but it wasn't enough to balance out how much hurt I was. I was just a mess. All the nights and days I had spent thinking how I would kill the shooter by my own hands... it... It... It was just a mix of emotions. I had no idea what to do." Alex said and looked at Nikita.

Her heart swell as she saw the apologetic look on Nikita's face with tears running down her eyes continuously. She held Nikita's hands and continued, "Honestly, if Igor wouldn't have killed me that day, then I don't know if I would've been able to forgive you for a long, long time. The feeling of going away from you, the fear of leaving you, the pain wasn't there because of the drug, but because I was going away from you. My body, my soul craved to be with you, in your arms. I knew it that it's the end and I was going to die. I just wanted to be in your arms so badly. The pain of not being able to be with you, hold your hand, feel your touch, in the last moments of my life was tearing me apart. It made me realize how much I really love you and no matter what I'll keep loving you for each and every single day of your life, till the end and that I'm never ever leaving you. I still remember that pain and will remember it all my life." Alex said and hugged Nikita. "I love you Nikita. I love you more than you can ever imagine. More than anyone else in my life. More than anything else in my life. I love you. And no matter what you think or how much you think that you don't deserve it, I'm always going to give all my love to you." Alex whispered in her ears.

Nikita smiled softly pulled away without hugging Alex. The fact that Alex had to die craving for just one hug from Nikita made her heart ache. She couldn't face Alex, she knew Alex loved her a lot and meant every single time she said 'I love you' but she wasn't ready yet to accept so much love from Alex. She walked away and stopped near a small a pillar attached to the wall. She faced her back to it and slipped down the pillar. "I don't deserve it, Alex. I'm sorry. Your love, your care it's just too much for me to take it. Especially after what you had to go through, you died because of me and even after all that I had done to you... you didn't hate me but just wanted to be with me. I love you Alex, a lot... but I don't know what to say. I just don't deserve your love. It's just too good for me."

Alex's heart raced as she saw where Nikita had stopped and positioned herself. _I have to get Nikita away from there. It was well hidden the last time I checked but still, can't take the risks. If Nikita gets to know about it, then I'm dead. Nikita might kill him too for not telling her about it. Please Nikita, just don't find out about it. _Alex thought as her mind ignored Nikita's talks due to her fear.

"Come on, get up." Alex said as she walked up to Nikita. She wanted to get Nikita away from that place anyhow. She didn't fear Nikita's anger, but she feared hurting Nikita. She looked up at Alex but didn't want to get up. She looked back at the floor ignoring Alex's ordered. "Nikita, come on. Get up." Alex said and caught Nikita's hand. Nikita fixed her fingers in the crack on the side of the pillar trying to hold on to her position. Nikita frowned as she felt something inside the crack. It was almost a two inch wide crack, it was wide enough to hide anything small. "What's this?" Nikita asked and snatched her hand out of Alex's grip. She fidgeted her fingers inside the crack and brought out the hidden object.

_Oh shit! I'm dead! Why did I have to force her to get up? This wouldn't have happened otherwise. I'm sorry Nikita, I should've told you about this. I just didn't want you to worry more. She can take this in a totally wrong way too. I'm sorry George, you might be dead too. _

Nikita's confused gaze was answered as she brought out the object. To her confusion anger, a lot of anger was added with a lot of guilt. She just stared at the object not knowing what to say, she alternated her gaze between Alex and that object. She could clearly see the fear on Alex's face and the tears that had covered her eyes. She didn't understand anything and wanted answers. She got up and looked at Alex as Alex braised herself up for an outburst from Nikita.

**Hey guys! I hope you loved this and will try my best to make the next update much sooner than this one. :D **

**Love you guys and your reviews! :D :* Keep reviewing! :D **

**Thanks! :D **


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys! :D I told you I'll be back soon but the down part is that it's a short one. But remember the next one will be super long! :D  
**

**I hope you guys love this! :D **

**CHAPTER 38**

Nikita's confused gaze was answered as she brought out the object. To her confusion anger, a lot of anger was added with a lot of guilt. She just stared at the object not knowing what to say, she alternated her gaze between Alex and that object. She could clearly see the fear on Alex's face and the tears that had covered her eyes. She didn't understand anything and wanted answers. She got up and looked at Alex as Alex braised herself up for an outburst from Nikita.

Alex brought her hands up in front of Nikita and said, "Nikita, please don't run to conclusions, let me explain. I promise I'm not using it again." She stepped forward and tried to snatch the bottle of pills back from Nikita.

"Explain me what Alex?" Nikita yelled and pushed Alex away. Alex grits her teeth as Nikita pushed her away from her waist. "Nikita, please calm down. Trust me, I haven't been using it as an addict. I have proof to it too." Alex said trying to control the pain. Nikita's anger didn't made her realise her mistake until Alex suddenly ran off to the bathroom.

"Alex?" Nikita said and ran behind her, but was stopped when Alex slammed the door shut in her face. "Alex! Alex! What's wrong? Please! Tell me. I promise I'll listen to you before getting to any conclusions but please open the door." Nikita yelled from the other side of the door as she banged her fist on it.

"Alex?" Nikita asked softly as she stopped banging the door and her heard sounds as if Alex was throwing up, from inside.

"Alex? Are you throwing up? Alex, what's wrong?" Nikita asked with concern.

"I'm okay, Nikita." Alex said. Her voice had become thick, heavy and raspy due to throwing up.

"Yeah! I voice says it all." Nikita said sarcastically. She startled when she heard the door unlock from inside. "Come in." Alex said and Nikita opened the door.

Alex didn't have any more energy than just opening the door and sitting back down on the floor. "Can I have them back?" Alex asked weakly as she pointed towards the bottle of pills. Nikita looked at Alex and sighed. She knew Alex wasn't going to get addicted again and there should be some really strong reason behind this step. She had stopped taking pills since the time she got cleaned and if something can get her back to take them again, then the reason is definitely bad. Alex had proved a dozen times how strong she was and had resisted taking drugs even after Amanda's mind games. Pain cannot be the only reason for this step and the fact that she just puked, proved it to be right.

"How many?" Nikita asked opening up the bottle.

"Three." Alex said softly, not looking into Nikita's eyes. "Water too please." Alex added.

Nikita nodded and got up to get some water. She returned with a glass of water and three pills in her hand. She had placed the bottle in her pocket and planned to keep it there for sometime longer. She handed them to Alex and slowly sat down besides Alex. She waited as Alex popped the pills in and calmed herself down.

"You're okay?" Nikita asked carefully. Alex nodded and smiled at her. "What did you vomit?" Nikita asked.

"Blood." Alex simply replied and Nikita's heart skipped a beat.

**Hey guys! I hope you loved this one! :D  
**

**I know it's a short one, but the next one is going to be super long and it might be up within a week.  
**

**My college and studies have started so updates are going to be slow ****  
**

**But please do wait and come back for the further chapters! :D  
**

**REVIEW! :D **

**Thank you so much for your support and encouragement! :D  
**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys! Me back! :D I know this isn't a long one, but longer than the last one. This was basically the longest I could give with the new cliff. So still as always I wish you guys love this! :D and do review it! :D**

**CHAPTER 39**

"Blood." Alex simply replied and Nikita's heart skipped a beat.

"What!?" Nikita gasped in shock.

"Relax Nikita." Alex said calming her down.

"And how the fuck should I do that huh!? You're taking pills, you're puking out blood, you're hiding it from me. Since when is all this going on? What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you hide it from me Alex? Why didn't you come to me? Who provided you with these pills?" Nikita asked all the questions that she could think of in a second.

"I couldn't talk to you about this. I'm sorry." Alex said looking away from Nikita.

Nikita softened as she saw Alex's hesitancy to answer her questions. "What's wrong Alex? Just say it." Nikita said in the calmest tone she could possibly bring out despite the tornado of questions going on inside her mind.

"Two days after Igor, Bella and Mirto left, I suddenly started bleeding from my nails of my hand and the next day, my feet and nose too. That's was when I knew I shouldn't take this lightly so I contacted George, Igor's doctor. He was the only person I could trust and the only doctor who I knew. Two days later I told you I'm going out on a walk but I had gone out to get the results and the pills. He had already told me the time and place to meet. At sharp 7pm we met in an alley and he handed over to me the results." Alex said and paused knowing that she needed a break and the next part is going to her Nikita.

"What was in the results? And George is involved in this too? How the hell he didn't inform me about this" Nikita almost yelled again.

Alex sighed and continued. "It wasn't his choice. He knew what I'm capable of and so I had told him a 'no' to tell you anything about this. And about the reports, an infection was detected in my blood due to the acid and the rusty nails that were pushed and stab in me by..." Alex trailed off.

"Me." Nikita completed as a single tear fell out of her eye. "How bad is this infection? And how it didn't come in my notice?" Nikita asked, stopping Alex's hand that was going to reach to her for her comfort.

Alex gulped down and continued, "Bad. But it is getting better, I promise. I wouldn't give you a chance to notice that. I used keep three pills in my pocket all the time. They helped to stop the bleeding. I used to go away to bathroom as fast and casually I could. The blood loss made me feel exhausted by the end of the day and that's the reason why I didn't used to have nightmares too." Alex said.

"Explain bad." Nikita said. Her voice was now void of any emotions. She was trying hard to have a hold on some kind of emotions but she had a hard time doing that since everything ended.

"If not taken care of, I might bleed out to death. No way to stop it." Alex said and closed her eyes.

Nikita was just out of words. She didn't know what she should say. This was going to be 4th time that Alex was going to die because of her, excluding her almost real death due to the drug. She just stayed silent for a few minutes and stared down at the floor. When she didn't hear another word from Alex or even her trying to comfort her, she looked up and more tears rolled down her eyes. Since the time Alex had answered Nikita that she vomited blood, Nikita didn't have the courage to look back at Alex. And now when she looked back at Alex, the situation got even worse for her.

"Alex?" Nikita said softly as she shook Alex's unconscious body from her shoulder. She gasped as she felt something warm and wet underneath her hand. She turned her shivering hand towards her and whispered "Blood!?"

She looked down at Alex's waist and it looked like the T-shirt was wet over there too. Still she checked and more blood covered her hands. She checked Alex's hands and found blood on them too.

"Damn it! Alex!" She yelled and cursed herself for not noticing it earlier. She gave Alex a quick kiss on her forehead and ran out to find George's number. Her bloody hands shivered as she tried hard to concentrate and press the right keys, not to waste any more time.

"Is Alex okay?" Were the first three words she heard even before she could say a hello.

**Hey! I'm really sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed and loved it! :D **

**Do review it and if you have any ideas for how you would like me to continue from this point, or if you want to see something happen, then please do inform me about it! :D **

**Love you guys and your reviews! :D :***

**Thanks! :D **


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys! I'm really hoping this time that you like this one, because I'm not so confident about it. **

**This is for Nikalex, who is going out for a trip tomorrow. Have an awesome time! :D And I hope you enjoy this last update that you'll be able to read for the next 4-5 days... ****And I hope we also get loads of updates from you when you come back! Wish you a safe and happy journey! :D :* **

**CHAPTER 40**

"Is Alex okay?" Were the first three words she heard even before she could say a hello.

"I... I... I don't..." Nikita tried to get something definite out of her mouth but couldn't.

"Nikita!" George yelled from the other end and continued, "Focus! And tell me what's wrong with Alex?"

"She's losing a lot of blood. Just, come over here fast!" Nikita yelled.

"Okay! I'll be there in 10 minutes! Just pop in 3 pills in her mouth." Igor instructed.

"After she puked she had three pills n then she started bleeding!" Nikita yelled panicking.

"Okay! Okay! Just get towels and try to minimize the bleeding." He said breathlessly as he ran over to his car and started the engine.

"Okay! You just come fast!" Nikita said and hung up the phone. She rushed to the beds and pulled out the blankets and the bed sheets. She ran inside the bathroom. Her legs shivered as she saw Alex's paler form and the small amount of blood that now littered the floor around her hips.

"Alex!" Nikita yelled and ran towards her. She took Alex in her arms and pulled out her T-shirt. She wrapped the thick cotton blankets around her shoulder, IGOR, waist, almost her whole upper body and tied it tightly.

"George! Where the fucking hell are you?!" Nikita muttered as she wrapped towels around Alex's hands.

"Alex! Baby! Get up!" Nikita said as she softly slapped Alex's face. She got up and brought a glass of water. She splashed the whole glass on Alex's face and sighed as she saw her eyebrows move and her eyes squeeze.

"Al." Nikita stopped as she heard banging on the main door. She ran out and ran in with George.

"Just stay out! If I need you, I'll call you inside." George said and pushed Nikita out and slammed the door shut.

Nikita wanted to bang the door till the time George doesn't open it but she knew better. More than seeing George treat Alex, she wanted to see Alex alive and well. She stood just outside the door and heard some metal clasp and George curse and talk to Alex.

"Alex? Alex? Look at me." George said as he saw Alex try to open her eyes.

"Nikita." She whispered.

"She's fine. She's outside. You just try and stay up." George said and pierced a needle in Alex's vein supplying her some blood.

He quickly unwrapped the blanket and the towels from her body and made Alex lie down on the floor and used bed sheets as a pillow. He kept the blood bag on the shelf above them, making the blood flow directly downwards.

He took the hand-shower and cleaned the blood from her body. He rubbed cotton soaked in antiseptic on her wounds to clean then up more. He injected Alex with another drug. "This will help the blood to stop flowing. It's more effective than the pills."

Alex shot her head up and closed her eyes as the drug took effect. She could feel her blood flow slowing down but with it, she could also feel the satisfaction of the drug. She fought hard to keep the satisfaction at a bay. She knew that she could do it. She had done it before when Amanda used to pump her up with drugs to get more information out of her. She knew she can do it again.

"Don't fight it Alex, let it take its effect. This is important. I have full faith in you that you will be able to control your urge after this and you're not alone now. Nikita knows about this. She can help you fight through this later. But right now, let it take its effect." George said he held Alex's hand in his. Alex nodded and relaxed back on the floor and let the satisfaction sink in.

"The blood flow has slowed down a lot. We can stitch you up now. I'll need Nikita's help. You're okay with her being here right?" George asked as Alex might not want Nikita to see her under drugs again.

Alex nodded and George got up and opened the door. He just got pushed away by an angry Nikita as she rushed towards Alex. She saw the injection besides Alex and the satisfaction on her face that used to be there due to drugs. "You drugged her?" Nikita yelled turning towards George. She was going to get up but was stopped by Alex's hand on her wrist.

"Thanks Alex. This was necessary. I'm not a fool to do that if it wasn't necessary. I'll explain everything later. We have to stitch her up first." George said as he walked towards Alex. But he was stopped by Nikita's hand to his chest. "You just hold her down. I'll do the stitches." Nikita said firmly looking into his eyes. He knew he wasn't going to be successful at changing her mind and the last thing that he wanted was to waste time. So he just nodded and sat down near Alex holding her hand. "Don't worry, she's under the effect of the drug. She'll not feel much pain." George said as he tightened his hold.

Nikita nodded and started stitching up Alex. She winced in pain at time and tried to push Nikita away as her brain wasn't in a good enough state to realize that she was being helped by her. George tried his best to keep Alex's hands down and keep her still. "Keep her still, damn it!" Nikita yelled as she got frustrated by Alex's movements. "Ye...s yes." George stuttered as he tightened his grip on Alex, this time successfully holding her down.

"I'm done here." Nikita announced as she cut the extra thread off and sealed its ends.

"The bleeding has stopped, Nikita. You can go on a little easy now." George said as he left Alex's hand and placed a hand on Nikita's shoulder which she shrugged off. Alex fell back to unconsciousness due to exhaustion and sent a panic attack to Nikita. "Alex!" Nikita yelled and shook Alex's unconscious body. "Relax Nikita. It's just due to exhaustion. She's fine. You go and wash yourself I'll patch Alex's rest of the wounds and meet you outside." George said with a comforting smile and gave Nikita a small push. Nikita nodded and went to the bathtub. She turned the knob on and cleaned herself. She picked up a clean towel and exited the bathroom leaving Alex and George inside. She changed her bloody clothes and went to the bed. The pain of exhaustion ran through her body as she lied down. She sighed and let her eyes slowly close.

George finished patching up the rest of the wounds and removed the needle out of her arm which helped her get some blood. He cleaned up Alex by water and went to call Nikita so that she could change Alex's clothes but found her fast asleep.

He sighed and looked back. He couldn't keep Alex in the same bloody jeans and bra. He lifted Alex and put her in the bathtub and undressed her. He tried hard to control his arousal due to Alex' unconditionally sexy body. He cleaned her up with water and some soap. His heart raced every time Alex flinched and sighed as she didn't wake up completely. He finished cleaning up Alex as fast as he could and dried her and wrapped her in the robe. He picked her up and went back to her bed and laid her down. He sighed and pulled the chair near the farthest end of the loft near a window. He sat down and relaxed his back in chair. He pulled out his cell phone and dialled up a number and stuck the phone to his ear.

"Yeah. It's done. She's okay now." He said to the receiver of the call. He listened to receiver and then said, "Okay. Good bye for now." He switched the phone of and kept it on the ground. He stretched himself and closed his eyes. His clothes were covered with blood and were wet but being a doctor, he was used to such clothes now. He just wanted to relax a little. His eyes shot open after a few minutes as he felt something touch his head from behind. He turned around shot his hands up.

"Who were you talking to?" Nikita said as she pointed her gun at his head.

**Hey guys! I'm sorry if you found any lose ends in this one or not so good as the previous ones. But still I hope you liked it. **

**And the story is going to come to an end soon so this time I would like to request all my readers to review. **

**Nikalex, Wootar16, Itsmepeterpan, Chpll1525 thank you so much for your continued support till now! :D :* **

**Hope to get more reviews now... ****J**

**Love all of you guys! :D :* **


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey guys the next one, will be a long one. Promise. **

**I hope you guys love this one. **

**Itsmepeterpan, Thank you so much for your help. :D **

**CHAPTER 41**

"Who were you talking to?" Nikita said as she pointed her gun at his head.

"Nikita, relax. I'm not a danger, neither is the person who I had called." George said trying to keep Nikita calm. He slowly tried to get up with his hands out on his sides but with a rough kick to his stomach, he was pushed back to the wall behind him.

"Nikita!" He yelled frustrated. "I came here to help Alex! Not get beaten up by you! At least let me explain." George said trying to keep himself calm. After everything that had happened, he had decided to leave Igor's company. He had seen enough people suffer due to him and had treated enough of his men who weren't innocents at all but got wounded during gun fires. And what happened back at that time, all the torture that Alex had to go through because of Nikita and Igor's unfinished business pushed the courage out of him to tell Igor that he wants to leave and to his surprise, Igor agreed with it. He had noticed many changes in Igor since the time Mirto was shot. Igor tried his best to clear all his debt from the buyers and shut his arms dealing business down. It is still in the process of shutting down but still, he was happy that Igor had made this decision.

Nikita knew he was right in a way. He came here at once and helped Alex at his best. But she was just scared to let her guard down. The last time she did it, Alex had gotten captured by Igor. She didn't want anything like that to happen again.

When Nikita didn't react but just blankly stared at him he said, "Nikita, look you got to trust me. Let me explain and you guys need me. Alex needs me right now. I'll explain you everything. I promise. But I'm sure you don't want to make the mistake of shooting me." George said getting up and put a soft hand of the gun and slowly applied pressure to it, lowering it down.

Nikita lowered here gun down and walked back to the computer table. She rested the gun a top of it and turned. George had followed her and was just a few feet away from her. "Can we talk now?" George asked carefully.

"No. You need to change your clothes first. It's not good to be like that. You have an extra pair?" Nikita asked. She didn't have any male outfits to give him. He sighed and nodded. He went back to the bathroom and started his shower.

Nikita went near the chair where George had placed his phone on the floor. He turned it on and tapped her feet impatiently as the phone took his time to get switched on. She sighed and sat back in chair as it got turned on. She quickly got to the call logs and checked the last number that was with which the phone was in contact with. "Mila." Nikita whispered reading out the name.

_Who's this? Who's Mila and why did George call her? Why was she asking about Alex? Is this infection something that was caused by George? Were those reports fake? Did the drug actually help Alex or it was to cause some problems to Alex? Does Alex know about this?_ The list of questions ran through her mind until the bathroom door didn't open and a newly dressed George came out of it, drying her hair.

"Who's Mila?" Nikita asked turning towards him. "You don't know her? Then may be Alex should give you the answers to that. And she is not a danger. She cares about Alex and the blood that was supplied to Alex, Mila had donated hers too for it." George said.

"Who the hell is she? And why didn't Alex tell me about her?" Nikita asked and pressed the 'call' button to call up Mila. The phone ringed as Nikita impatiently waited and paced back and forth. "Nikita don't do that." George said just wishing that his luck would shine and Nikita would cut the call but she just ignored him.

Just before the last ring, the phone was picked up. "What happened? Why did you call up?" Mila said.

"Nikita." She said her name, telling Mila that she wasn't talking to George.

**Hiiii! :D I hope you guys loved it and I get more and more and more reviews! :D And if you have any questions that you think Nikita should ask more about Mila and situation, then please do inform me about it! :D **

**Love you guys and your reviews! :D **

**Itsmepeterpan! Thank you so much! :D :* **


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys! :D I'm back n so is a new chapter! :P **

**As promised! A long chapter! :D **

**Nikalex and Itsmepeterpan! Thank you so much for helping me out with this one! :D Love you guys! :D :* **

**I hope alllll of you guys like this one and review it! :D **

**CHAPTER 42**

"Nikita." She said her name, telling Mila that she wasn't talking to George.

"Nikita! Give me the phone!" George said and tried to grab the phone but failed. Nikita was much faster than him with good reflexes. She quickly grabbed his approaching arm and twisted it. He screamed out in pain. He was just a doctor and wasn't used to enduring pain.

"Nikita! What the hell are you doing to him?!" Mila said from the other end.

"Why do you seem to care so much-" "Nikita." A faint whisper stopped her in middle of her sentence.

"Alex." Nikita said and ran towards her pulling a yelling George behind her with his twisted hand. "Ouch! Ow! Ow! Ouch! Leave my hand!" George yelled as Nikita pulled him with her towards Alex's bed.

Alex smiled listening to George's childish yellings but her smile turned it a frown when she saw his hand twisted in Nikita's grip.

"Were you sparing with him?" Alex asked confused and pointed towards her hand.

"What!? Ah! Oh! Sorry!" Nikita said and let the end go.

"_Alex! Nikita! George! What's wrong!?" _Alex heard the words but couldn't make out its source until she saw the phone.

"Alex!" A voice came from the doorstep. Alex's eyes widened as she heard her name. It didn't even take her brain a second to recognize that voice. Even before Nikita and George turned around she knew who the person was.

"Mila." Alex whispered and sprang up from the bed. Nikita turned around to look at the person who she was so curious to know about. She looked at her from top-to-toe. She was pretty looking with big grey eyes, sparkling with tears and staring at Alex.

Nikita alternated her gaze between Alex and Mila. Both had tears in her eyes which were a second away from leaving their eyes. "Alex." Mila whispered again softly and tears left her eyes as she took a step forward. He heart ached for seeing Alex with so many cuts and bruises on her body.

"No! No! This can't happen. I can't do this." Alex muttered and ran into the bathroom. "Alex!" Mila yelled and ran behind her, even before Nikita could snap out of her shock because of Mila's existence in her loft. She had dozens of questions flowing through her mind which froze her up onto one location. She snapped out as George shook her from her shoulder. "What the hell was all this about?" Nikita asked in confusion. "I'll keep the explanation part to them, but all I can say is that Mila doesn't want to hurt Alex. Nor was she a threat in her past. Alex would've kept it away from you because of her guilt and she must've freaked out right now because of her memories related to Mila were rushing back to her mind." George said calmly. Nikita nodded in understanding and sat down on the bed, with her head in her hands.

George placed his hand on her shoulder and tapped it. "Don't worry, it'll be alright soon." He said and sat down besides Nikita.

"I just want all of this to end. The guilt, the anger, the lies, the hurt, the wounds..." Nikita said as tears left her eyes. George didn't know what to do. He wasn't close to Nikita, but had seen her suffer under Igor's hands and he did sympathize with her. He put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed it.

"It'll take some time, but it'll heal. All wounds heal but it just takes its sweet time. And from how much I know Alex now, it's not a lot, but enough to know that she has already forgiven you." George said as he smiled looking at Nikita. She smiled in response, it didn't reach her eyes but it was much better than the sad look on her face.

"I think I should go and help Mila a little before she breaks your door." George said as he pulled himself away from Nikita and stood up. "You're sure you'll be alright? I also have to check up on Alex's bandages." George said.

"Yeah." Nikita said with a smile. "George, while you cleaned Alex up, did you...?" Nikita trailed off letting him understand her question.

"What!? No! Of course not! Don't worry. I just did because it was necessary to be done and you had already fallen asleep." George explained. Deep inside, Nikita knew George wouldn't do something like that but she just wanted a confirmation.

* * *

"Alex! Please! Open the door!" Mila yelled as she banged her palm on the door. "Alex, please. I've already forgiven you for that night." Mila said calmly. "You almost died that night because of me!" Alex yelled from inside. "I'm here Alex. Alive! And that's what matters." Mila said but got no response from inside. She turned around when she felt a hand. "George." She whispered and looked at him with tears and hope in her eyes. He nodded and stepped forward as Mila stepped behind, giving him some space. "Alex, please, open up. I need to change your bandages. Please. We don't want to risk further infection. Your status is already critical, please, open up. I will come in alone. Both Nikita and Mila would stay outside away from each other. Just let me take care of you."

"Okay, give me two minutes." Alex said with a heavy voice. Mila sighed as Alex at least let George in. George nodded at Mila and she walked out when he heard the door unlock.

George walked in and saw Alex sit on a mini stool with her robe now replaced with clothes. She had changed into a red top and ochre coloured shorts. "You want to talk about it?" George asked opening up his bag again and the first aid kit that Nikita had offered him before he left.

"How did she come up here? How does she know about all this stuff?" Alex asked.

"She came with me. She was waiting down in the car. She knew you would freak out seeing her again and she didn't want to go through those memories again so she decided to stay down." George said.

"You know her? How?" Alex asked in shock, not knowing about George and Mila already being in contact.

George sighed and closed his eyes as she answered. "Yes, we are friends since years now and I'm the reason why she is alive too."

"And I'm the reason why she was going to die." Alex sighed remembering that night. "And believe me; she has already forgiven you for it. She knew you didn't want to hurt her." George said comforting her.

"You didn't really come for my bandages right?" Alex asked softly and looked up at George. George sighed and sat back on the floor, back supported by the wall. "No. But now I think now it's time you talk about it to Nikita and confront Mila too." George said calmly.

"You think I can do it?" Alex asked doubting herself.

"I didn't know you back then. But now, from how much I know you, I'm sure you're strong enough to hold it together and do it. You can talk to her, Alex. She has forgiven you a long time ago. She knew you didn't want to hurt her." George said showing off his confidence in her.

Alex smiled at George, she was amazed at how well George was able to put his words and make her feel better. Maybe it was just a doctor's thing, but she doubted if he had ever actually treated any patients having normal lives and not like hers (not like getting caught up into messes she never even knew ever existed.)

* * *

Mila returned back, leaving George and Alex inside the bathroom. Nikita straightened up as she saw Mila coming towards her. She reached for her knife under the pillow as Mila stopped besides the bed. "May I?" Mila asked pointing at the bed. Nikita nodded and took her hand back. Mila sat on the bed, as far as she could from Nikita. Nikita just stared at her as she walked towards the bed and sat down. She took her gaze off her when she noticed Mila feeling uncomfortable under her stare.

"So, who are you? Who are you to Alex?" Nikita asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you anything right now. I want Alex to be here too. George will bring her out." Mila said smiling and hopeful that Nikita wouldn't ask further questions.

"Okay. Can you talk about how did you reach this place? And you know George already?" Nikita asked.

"Yes, I know George already. We're friends since years now. I came here with George but didn't plan to come up until there was a need to." Mila said.

"Since when do you know Alex?" Nikita had just completed asking her question when Alex and George appeared again.

Alex stopped right there as she saw Mila. Her guilt was catching up with her. She wanted to run away again but George pulled her out of it. "You can do this, Alex. You're much stronger than you think." He whispered in her ear.

Mila slowly approached Alex with unsure footsteps. George smiled at Mila giving her some confidence and then squeezed Alex's shoulder before leaving her side and joining Nikita's. They both silently watched the reunion from a distance.

Mila came up to Alex and stood right in front of her. She put her hand on Alex's cheek as she felt Alex's tears run down from her eyes and meeting her hand. "Mila." Alex breathed out and broke down crying. She hugged her as tight as she could and felt Mila wrap her arms around her too.

"Alex." Mila whispered softly and fixed her chin on Alex's shoulder as she rubbed her hands Alex's head and back.

"I've missed you so much." Mila whispered. "Me too. And I'm so sorry for what I had done. I'm so sorry." Alex cried.

"Ssshhh... It's okay... You don't have anything to be sorry about. I know you didn't want to hurt me." Mila said calming Alex down. They pulled apart and she cupped Alex's face.

Alex smirked as she saw Mila's eyes. "What?" Mila asked confused. "Your eyes, they still change colour according to your moods. It's green." Alex said remembering the last time she saw them as green.

Mila looked down at the floor and smiled shyly. She shot her head back up when she felt Alex kiss her on her cheek. Her cheeks turned pink as she looked away again. Alex smiled and pulled her back into a hug. "I think we should go back to them now. Nikita would want her answers soon." Mila whispered and they pulled apart. "But, she'll hate me for it." Alex said. "Nobody can hate you Alex." Mila said and smiled. Alex took in a deep breath and walked back towards Nikita and George.

Alex looked at Nikita and she could clearly see the hurt and confusion in her eyes. She smiled at her that she's okay. They sat on the bed and Alex started.

"I met Mila when I was a sex slave. She was my client." Alex said and paused and met her eyes with Mila. _Blue. _Alex thought and felt happy. Over the time she had spent with Mila, she had learnt what each of her eye colours meant. Blue means happy, content, relieved. When she first time saw Mila change her eye colour, she totally freaked out over it, but then got used to it. They smiled and Alex looked back at Nikita continuing. Mila's eye colour would change according to her moods and it was also a reason why, she couldn't lie to Alex in a few matters.

"She never forced herself upon me. She didn't want to fuck a whore but she wanted to make love." Alex said.

Mila's cheeks grew pink and her eyes green as she remembered her time with Alex. "Did... Did your eyes just change colour?" Nikita asked in shock. Alex laughed and said, "Yeah. Her eyes changes colour according to her mood or thoughts. And Green means she was thinking about her time with me, in bed." Alex said.

Mila smiled and hit Alex's shoulder softly for telling the real meaning of the colour Green. "That's... That's strange." Nikita said as she stared at Mila's eyes and saw them turn blue. She knew she would still need some time to get that information in. "And what about blue?" Nikita asked. She seemed more interested in Mila's eyes now. "Blue means happy. I'm happy to be here with Alex again." Mila answered.

Nikita smiled and said, "Okay back to explanations." While she forced her eyes away from Mila's.

"She was the first one since a year that I had been a sex slave, who had not forced herself up on me. She was the first one who actually made me feel good and not give me pain. She didn't fuck me, but she loved me. I didn't left feeling pain and disgust, but I left feeling happy. I started hoping if she would call me again, and she did. Again and again. I liked spending time with her. She is 5 years elder to me but still I never felt the age gap. Many times she would just pay up to meet me. We wouldn't have sex but would just talk. She cared about me and I knew it. Some nights she would also call for me when she wanted someone. Many nights I just spent sleeping besides her. Even when we used to have sex, I never felt that I had to do it forcefully, because it would happen only if I would want. She was my only hope of some happiness in that mess." Alex explained the first and happy part of the story.

"Thanks for taking care of her." Nikita said looking at Mila's blue eyes. "Thanks to you too." Mila smiled back. Nikita didn't say anything in return, she had failed taking care of Alex and had tortured her by her own hands. "Hey, I know about everything that has happened. And I also already know that Alex has forgiven you for it." Mila said placing a hand on Nikita's. Nikita smiled and nodded at her that she's okay.

"So what went wrong?" Nikita asked.

**Hey guys! :D I hope you loved this one... and I hope the emotions and everything was perfect and not too cheesy or something! :D :P **

**And I'll try to bring the next one up soon! :D **


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey guys! :D I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I'm back now and I hope you guys enjoy this one and it also makes it up for the wait.**

**Dark433Angel! A BIG! Thank you for helping me out with this chapter! :D **

**Nikalex and Itsmepeterpan, thank you so much to help me to keep writing this chapter when I just wanted to leave it and let the story go away. Love you guys! :D **

**(Please do read the AN at the end of the chapter. Important.) **

**Thanks! :D **

CHAPTER 43

"So what went wrong?" Nikita asked.

Alex looked at Mila with a pool of tears daring to fall out of her eyes. Mila's blue eyes glistening with tears were more comforting than ever. They told her that Mila had already forgiven her for everything a long time ago. But she wasn't ready yet to take the load off her shoulders. She was still feeling guilty about what had happened that night. Mila smiled and nodded at Alex to continue.

Alex wiped her tears away and continued to describe what had happened.

"_You like it, huh?" Vlad asked playfully and injected Alex 6__th__ time with drugs. He wanted some answers and nothing could get the truth out of Alex like drugs would. She hadn't yet learnt to control her mind under drugs. She was high and totally out of her mind now. For her, she wasn't with the ruthless Vlad but with a friendly Vlad. But she didn't know that Vlad was trying to get some information out of her. _

"_More." Alex whispered and looked at Vlad. "You really like this stuff huh?" Vlad said and filled up the injection again with the drug. _

"_You want this?" Vlad asked as he showed Alex the injection. Alex quickly tried to grab it but failed. _

"_What!?" Alex asked frustrated. She wanted that injection more than anything right now. _

"_Tell me something about Mila." Vlad ordered and caught Alex's hand and pushed a small amount of it inside of her as an incentive. _

_Alex breathed in sharply as the drug entered her body again. She breathed heavily as she thought about Mila. "Mila." Alex whispered and smiled._

"_She-she is so... pretty. She, she takes really good care of me." Alex said and chuckled as she remembered her time with Mila. _

"_She takes care of you? So she doesn't hurt you?" Vlad asked in a friendly tone. He didn't want Alex to have even the slightest of realization that he was the same ruthless Vlad playing mind games with her. _

"_Yeah... She doesn't hurt me. She helps... me a lot. She soothes my... my bruises. Not only the physical ones... mental too. She is like... like... you know? An angel. Between all this mess." Alex said. Her voice was slurry but she good to talk about Mila. _

"_Yeah. It must be really good to have someone who cares about you right?" Vlad asked. _

"_Umm... yeah! I have never seen anyone like her. She pays... pays so much to just meet me. Having sex or... or... not is my choice." Alex said and chuckled again. _

"_I-I just love her so much. She, she doesn't say it. But I'm sure she loves me too." Alex smiled._

"_You love her? Have you told her about this?" Vlad asked._

_Alex knitted her eyebrows and looked at Vlad. "Ssshhh... it's a secret!" Alex said as she kept a finger on her lips._

"_Oh! Yeah! Sorry!" Vlad whispered. _

"_Now can I have some more?" Alex asked playfully. _

"_Sure. Why not? You're being so nice today. You can always have the reward for it." Vlad said and injected Alex a little more. He saw as Alex's head swung loosely in air as the drug ran through her body again. _

"_So what now?" Vlad asked. _

"_Now? Now... Sshhh... This is a secret. Don't tell anyone about it. Come here." Alex said looking around in the empty room and pulled Vlad closer. Vlad willingly went closer to Alex and gave her his ear. _

_Alex leaned closer to Vlad's ear and covered the sides of the mouth as she whispered, "She is helping me... escape! And I'm planning to propose to her once we will be out safe." _

_Vlad's eyes widened as he heard Alex. "Escape?" Vlad asked in shock still playing his friendly role. He had to get out more information from Alex and so had to stick to his act._

"_When? How?" Vlad asked pulling himself back but was pulled in again. "Two days from now, she's going to call me and we are going to get out from a secret exit that no one else except for both of us knows about." Alex whispered again in his ear. _

"_Come on... Tell me more! I'm your friend remember? My lips are sealed." Vlad said and pursed his lips and pinched his two fingers together. He moved the fingers swiftly on his lips showing that his mouth is zip locked. _

"_Promise?" Alex asked in a childish way._

"_Promise." Vlad reassured her. _

_Alex smiled and continued. "It's through a cabinet in her kitchen. It leads straight into the lawn behind her house and from there we will disappear into the forest that's not far away from there. She says she has planned further but will tell me about it once we're out." _

"_Oh! That's really clever of you'll!" Vlad remarked and injected Alex one last time with another drug which made her fall unconscious. Alex was so high that Vlad was sure that she is not going to remember anything once she wakes up. _

_The next day Alex woke up in her own bed with her head pounding with pain. _

"_Aaagghh!" Alex groaned and caught her head. "What the hell happened last night!?" Alex asked frustrated. She tried to remember but it was a total black out. She tried a few more times but it only resulted in a huge wave of pain to run through her head. She finally gave up, thinking it isn't going to come back._

_The next two days passed the way all her days pass. Two guards taking her to some stranger's place and getting fucked and beaten up by one or more men. _

_The next day came, the day of her escape. But still she had no idea that she had already told Vlad about her plan. The excitement in her was difficult to control. She was just waiting to reach Mila's place and hug her tight and thank her for the efforts and danger she was willing to take. _

_Mila had called up for Alex in the evening at around 6 p.m. Alex waited outside the door with a guard on each of her side. She didn't feel as excited as before. She just had this feeling telling her that something was going to go wrong._

_Alex stepped inside as Mila opened the door. Mila closed it as the guards left. Alex peeked out from the blinds on the window to make sure that the guards were settled back down in the car._

"_Alex." Mila said and hugged her tight but didn't get a hearty hug back. "What's wrong?" Mila asked pulling back. "I... I don't know. I don't think we shouldn't do this. I was excited about this in the morning but as the time grew closer to this moment... something inside me is telling me to not to go with this plan." Alex said, feeling nervous. She still had no idea about what had happened that night and right now, the feeling, it just scared her. _

_Mila cupped Alex's face and kissed her passionately. "Nothing's going to go wrong Alex. We are going to get out of this place and have a brand new life. Everything is planned and ready." Mila said as she pulled her lips apart from Alex's. _

_Alex hugged her tight and whispered, "Thank you so much for all of this." She knew that Mila knew that she loves her as a friend. But she doubted if she knew about her true feelings. She just decided to keep the confession part once they're out safe and sound. _

"_We're ready to leave?" Alex asked. "Yup! Just have to make a call. You get the bags till that time." Mila instructed and pointed towards the sofa where two bags were placed. "Call who?" Alex asked as she walked towards the bags. _

"_A friend. Don't worry. He is safe. He is going to help us further in the escape." Mila said calmly._

_Alex nodded and went to get the bags. She trusted Mila completely and she knew Mila wouldn't plan anything wrong or backstab her. She brought the bags from the sofa and handed one to Mila as she called up her friend. They walked towards the kitchen as the call connected and she attached the headphones to the phone. "Hello? Yeah! We are leaving. You wait at the meeting point." Mila instructed her friend as they entered the cabinet. Alex kicked the other end of the small passage and shivered in the cold breeze that filled the passage. Mila patted Alex to go ahead as she heard her friend recite the plan on the phone. Alex got out and froze as she saw Vlad standing in front of her with four guards pointing their guns at her. _

"_Mila! Vlad! Go back!" Alex yelled as two guards held her tight in their grip getting her out of her shock. _

"_What happened!? What's wrong?" Mila heard her friend panic on the other end as she quickly tried to get back into the house but was pulled out by her legs. Before getting caught, she placed her phone in the darkest corner of the passage. The guards pulled her out and straightened her up. _

_She looked at Alex who was panicking out of limits. "Get them inside." Vlad ordered and walked back to the front. He motioned Mila to open the door and she removed her keys out of her pocket and opened the door. _

"_Just! Leave her!" Alex yelled as she struggled to get out of the painful grip of the guards. "How the hell did you come to know about all of this!?" Alex asked knowing that her last statement wouldn't give her the desired results. _

"_So you really don't remember?" Vlad asked as he walked towards Alex and placed his fingers under her chin making her look up. _

"_Remember what!?" Alex spat. Vlad smiled and answered, "Two days ago I got you high. I had a hunch that something was going wrong between you guys and I had to find it out. So I drugged you and just like a kid, you told me everything." _

_Alex's head started aching as her memories rushed back to her as Vlad told her everything. She couldn't believe she told everything to Vlad. She felt disgusting and couldn't met her eyes with Mila's. Mila just stood there in shock. She didn't know how to react. She looked at Alex but Alex was looking away from her. She knew she was crying. She knew Alex felt guilty about everything. "Sascha?" Mila whispered taking care of not calling her Alex in front of Igor. _

"_I'm so sorry Mila."Alex cried and looked at Mila. "Ssshhh... It's okay." Mila said and smiled. _

_Vlad walked up to Mila and got her in his own hands. "You little bitch! You tried to take my Sascha away from me?" Vlad said with all his hatred and pulled Mila closer. "How the hell did you even dare to think about that?" Vlad yelled and slapped Mila making her fall to the floor. She caught her cheek and tried to control her tears. Her cheek burned but before she had time to recover from that, Vlad kicked her in her stomach making her body jump a feet high in the air. "Vlad! Stop it!" Alex yelled and struggled in the grip of the guards. She couldn't watch Mila get beaten up by Vlad because of her. Vlad ignored Alex's yells and continued attacking Mila. She doubled herself over and sobbed when Vlad stopped kicking her. Vlad walked over the dinner table and brought out the knife from the set. _

"_No! No... no! No!" Alex stuttered and yelled as she understood what was coming next. "Don't do that to her!" Alex yelled. Vlad kicked Mila away while walking towards Alex. "You know Sascha? It's not just her fault. You took your chances to escape too." Vlad said as he caught Alex by her hair and brought her closer. Alex tried to free herself from Vlad. She punched and kicked him, but it wasn't of any use. "Shouldn't you pay for it too?" Vlad said as he touched the knife to her throat. Alex stood still not wanting her movements to cause any damage. "Then do it! But let her go first!" Alex said. "Sascha! No!" Mila said, scared of Vlad stabbing her. _

_Vlad pushed Alex back towards the guards and walked back to Mila. He picked her up and placed the knife on her throat. "You're too valuable to be killed like this Sascha. But you should know the consequences to this stupidity of yours too." Vlad said and pressed the knife more against Mila's throat. "No!" Alex cried. "Please. Don't do this." Alex cried. _

"_I love you Sascha." Mila said and closed her eyes getting ready for the attack. Breath was sucked out of her as the knife was stabbed inside her stomach. She didn't expect it there, but it was more painful than she would've ever imagined. Her eyes turned red with tears flowing out of them. She could hear Alex yell and curse Vlad but couldn't get a word out of her mouth. She groaned in pain as she stabbed two more times and thrown in the corner of a room. _

"_Mila!" Alex yelled as she saw Mila being stabbed three times in her stomach. She cried and fell to the floor as the guards let her go. She crawled towards Mila and turned her. Alex cupped Mila's face and kissed her, Her tears merged into their kiss, "I love you, Mila. I love you so much." Alex said. "I love you too, Alex." Mila whispered only to make Alex hear it. _

"_Come on! Take her body to dump it somewhere." Vlad ordered and his guards pulled Alex away from Mila. Alex cried as they took Mila away. _

"That was the last time I ever saw her until now." Alex said and looked at Mila. Both of them were in tears by the time Alex had done telling Nikita about it.

Nikita's yes were filled with tears too. Alex would be just 14 or 15 years old back then and she had to see her love, best friend bet beaten up and stabbed. Nikita just stayed silent and let Alex and Mila have their moment. Mila held Alex's hand and tightened her grip. Giving her full support. "I'm so sorry." Alex mouthed as tears left her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, Alex." Mila said and smiled.

"How can you say that when you know it was my fault?" Alex asked.

"It wasn't Alex. You were high. Vlad got you high and took advantage of it. If I were in your place then I would've made the same mistake too. And what's important is that I'm alive." Mila said trying to reason Alex.

"She is right Alex. What's important is that she's alive and you can't feel sorry about that." Nikita said smiling at Alex. Alex smiled back and accepted the fact.

"You knew that she is alive?" Nikita asked Alex.

"Not at first. Vlad just told me that she is dead. But I didn't believe him, because her friend was on the other line while Vlad caught us. If he was willing to take the risk and help us, then he would've definitely taken some actions to help us. So, I wanted to escape and find out the truth." Alex said and paused. She wiped her tears and continued, "After I escaped, I went back to Mila's house and entered through the secret passage which would've been my escape route. Behind the cabinet door, was a note stuck to it." Alex said and looked at Mila. "I'm... I'm sorry but I lost it when I got into drugs again. I tried to stay away from it, but it wasn't my choice." Alex explained.

"It's okay Alex." Mila said and smiled as she squeezed Alex's hand. Alex smiled and continued, "Inside the note, it was written..."

_Hello Alex, _

_ I hope you're reading this, because it'll mean that you're free of Vlad. I knew you would come back through this way. You didn't really have a choice in it too. The front door would be locked. Anyways, the good news is that I'm still alive, of course! And I'm quite good now. I don't know when you'll find this, but just to let you know it's been a month and a half now since... everything. Anyways! You must be thinking how I am still alive. So here it goes: Remember that friend? To who I was talking to? Yeah! So, he is George. He came back to have a check on us. But when he came back, I was being taken and thrown into the car. He followed it, hoping that I would be alive and fortunately, I was! I took a full one month to recover and to convince him to at least leave a letter behind to notify you that I'm still alive. But sadly, he accepted it on only one condition that I'll not tell you about where I am. Safety reasons. I hope you understand. _

_So anyways now! Enough with the past and the tears that you're crying right now. Now you're free and focus more on being free. Stay safe and strong. Don't lose that beautiful smile and heart of yours. There is some cash in the drawer under the stove to help you out a little. _

_Love you, Alex! :D :* Take care! Hope to see you soon. _

_ Love, Mila._

Mila's eyes were wide open as Alex recited the whole letter again, word to word. Alex looked back at Mila and smiled looking at her. "I used to read it again and again the whole day, till the time I lost it. And even after I lost it, I used to keep playing it over and over in my head. It gave me the strength to move on. I had remembered each and every word of it by the time I lost it. It was difficult with all those drugs and mess but I managed to keep it in my mind. Its memory was the last thing I had of yours." Alex explained.

"Thank you George. For taking care of her. And I'm sorry for everything and thanks for making convincing her to not write about her location. You must've faced a really hard time with her temper." Alex said and smiled.

"It was my job and she's my best friend too. So no thanks needed. But about her temper, yeah... She hated me for days to not let her tell you about her location. But eventually she understood that it's for her own good too." George said and chuckled.

Nikita smiled at how well Alex was able to remember the letter. But listening to Alex and Mila's past and now looking at them, she felt like she was going to lose Alex. She was scared but didn't want to show it to Alex. She wanted Alex to make her own decision. She wanted Alex to choose her, if needed to. But she didn't want to pressurize Alex with her insecurities.

"So how did you get to know about everything? About Igor and stuff." Nikita asked Mila.

"I had already shown George a picture of Alex. I just had one. She wouldn't allow me to take more. George had been working for Igor since a few years now. He told me what was going on. Igor, torture, division, everything. But he wouldn't let me get into that mess so I made him promise that he'll take care of Alex and tell me everything that's going on. But when Alex got the infection, he told me that it is deadly so I decided to help her in all possible ways that I can. I donated my blood for her and brought in all the funds that I could to get a cure for that infection." Mila explained.

"That was your blood?" Alex asked. "Yes." Mila replied and smiled.

"Alex?" Mila asked softly breaking the silence as no one had any more questions to ask. "Hmmm?" Alex said. "After you were taken back by Vlad, what happened?" Mila asked not knowing about what Alex had to go through because of her planning.

**Hey guys! :D I have to tell you a few important stuff now:**

**1.I have no idea about how a person talks or reacts or behaves under drugs so I'm sorry if Alex looked like more of a drunken Alex than a drugged Alex.**

**2. I hope you liked the 'bad part' of their past and I hope there aren't any more questions left unanswered except the last question of this chapter. If there are, please tell me about it. **

**3. I wanted to know how do you want me to answer the last question: Alex describing it briefly or giving a full detailed description about it like the 'what went wrong?' question. **

**4. I hope you loved the chapter and it made it up to you guys for the wait! :D Keep reviewing! :D And if you're not been reviewing it then please do! :D :P **

**5. Suggestions about the last question are always welcomed! :D **


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey guys! :D I'm so sorry for the wait again! :/ but my college is keeping me busy and away from the story. So you can expect new updates on Friday/Saturday/Sunday. **

**ThusSpokeRaven, thank you so much to help me out with this chapter! :D I hope you liked my editing and additions! :D **

**Itsmepeterpan, I really hope you like this one! :D **

**Nikalex! FINALLY and update! :D :P **

**I really hope that all of you guys who have been reading this story like this one just the way you've been liking the previous ones! :D**

**Thanks for your support! :D **

**CHAPTER 44**

"Alex?" Mila asked softly breaking the silence as no one had any more questions to ask. "Hmmm?" Alex said. "After you were taken back by Vlad, what happened?" Mila asked not knowing about what Alex had to go through because of her planning.

Alex stiffened as she heard Mila's question. She used to relive the torture in her nightmares, but she didn't want anyone, especially the ones who care about her so much to know about it.

"Alex?" Nikita asked carefully when Alex couldn't respond to Mila's question. Alex had not talked about Mila to her, so she was sure that Alex hadn't even indirectly talked about that time too.

Alex looked up at her with a blurry vision as tears resisted her from seeing clearly. She blinked and tear drops fell out of her eyes at full speed. She quickly wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands and composed herself again.

"There wasn't anything else than rape and torture that Vlad could've done to make my life worse." Alex said, blankly staring into the empty space between Mila and Nikita. Tears wouldn't stop forming in her eyes. She knew that she was lying. She knew that she was never successful at it in front of Nikita and Mila. But she just wished for this one time that they buy her lie. Vlad had managed to make every day in her life after that night, even worse.

"Lie." Nikita and Mila said it in union reading Alex's face. Even a stranger could've sworn that Alex was lying. The horror that was written all over her face wasn't something that anyone could miss out.

Alex closed her eyes and more tears flowed down. She sighed and looked back up. Her eyes were pleading to them to let this topic go but all she could find in their eyes was the need to know the answers.

"Please. I don't want to talk about it." Alex said on the verge of crying out. She didn't want to talk about it; it hurt her to think of those days. After that night, Vlad had managed to break her down again and again and again. Vlad used every torture technique in his book, to make sure that Alex is on her knees begging for his forgiveness every few days. Vlad made her pay for it not only for some days or weeks or months. But he had made her pay every single day. He never stopped trying to make each day of hers worse than the previous one. Alex wished to die than live the torture, but she couldn't do it. For her, there was still a faint chance that Mila would be alive and she was determined to not die without finding out the truth. She was sure that Mila's friend would've come for their rescue and she wanted to hold on to that hope. That one hope of seeing Mila again or even knowing that she is still alive, not only made her survive through the hell but also escape from it.

"But Alex..." Nikita tried to say but was immediately cut off by Alex.

"Please, Nikita. I don't want you guys to know about it." Alex said softly with more desperation in her eyes.

Nikita sighed and looked at Mila. They nodded at each other and said in union, "Okay."

"But you can talk about it, at any day, anytime, whenever you feel ready to. I'm always going to be there for you." Nikita added in, partly reassuring Alex that she'll be there for her always and partly giving Mila an indirect statement that Alex is going to stay with her.

Mila smiled as she saw Alex and Nikita talk. She still loved Alex and she also knew the fact that Alex now loves Nikita. Even after all these years, she hadn't been able to move on. She always used to think about what would be going on with Alex's life. Outside Vlad's brothel, Alex didn't have a safe place to go except for Mila's place and after that night, that place would be the first place Vlad would think about to find Alex. The safe place, the 'home' that she had created for Alex, couldn't shelter her.

She felt guilty about what Alex had gone through after their plan had failed. Only if she hadn't had planned anything, Alex's life wouldn't have become worse. But she couldn't even just sit aside and watch as Alex sobbed and cried and broke down in front of her after having to serve her body to merciless clients who didn't even think before or after humiliating her. She couldn't just aside and watch Alex's fragile body covered with so many bruises. Alex was just 14 years old when she met Mila. She couldn't watch a girl, so young get a treatment which she didn't deserve at all. She had seen the Alex that no one had cared to see about; the real Alex and not the strong one that she tried to portray in front of Vlad, other girls and her clients.

"Mila?" Alex asked when she saw the tears in Mila's brown eyes. Mila turned her blank stare into a concentrated one on Alex. "Yup?" Mila asked.

"What were you thinking?" Alex asked and pointed towards her tear filled eyes.

"Ah! Oh! Nothing." Mila said as she chuckled and wiped her cheeks.

"Mila, I don't need to look at your eye colour to tell that you're lying and you're feeling guilty about something." Alex said looking at the brown eyes of Mila.

"Damn it!" She cursed under her breath. At times, she hated the fact that her eye colour could change like that. They always depicted her true emotions and not the ones that she was trying to show.

Alex looked at George and caught his glance. Using her eyes, she looked at Nikita and then at the door. George nodded in understanding and got up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but I'm really hungry. Nikita, would you join me to bring a take out?" George said and bit his tongue. He had used the most fake and lame excuse to get Nikita out and leave Mila and Alex alone.

Nikita looked up at him as he pleaded with his eyes to say a yes. Nikita sighed and nodded. "You should give him some company." Alex said and smiled as she rubbed her hand on Nikita's. Nikita smiled and got up, understanding that Alex wanted to spend some time alone with Mila.

Mila's heart raced as Nikita and George started to walk out of the door. It had been many years since the last time she was alone with Alex. Since so many years she had wished to meet Alex again, touch her again, feel her again and being left alone like this with Alex made it difficult for her, to control her arousal.

Mila gulped hard when Nikita and George shut the door behind them. She looked away from Alex when she looked back at Mila.

"You need to take the cure." Mila said and got up. "George's briefcase?" Mila asked trying her best not meet her eyes with Alex.

Alex's heart raced as she heard about the cure again. She was scared of being addicted to it, but she also knew that it was necessary. "In the bathroom." Alex said and watched as Mila left for bathroom. She looked at Mila confused; she was acting weird and it concerned her. She lied back down on the bed when she heard Mila come up back.

Mila stopped in her tracks when she saw Alex lied down on the back. She gulped down and went ahead and sat besides Alex. "You ready?" Mila asked as she held the injection in one hand and rubbed the spirit soaked cotton on Alex's arm. Alex closed her eyes and nodded. "Just let it take its effect. Don't fight back." Mila said as she pushed the cure inside Alex.

Alex took a deep breath and exhaled as the drug hit her system. That all too familiar feeling of warmth and comfort overwhelmed her. It was bliss. Every problem suddenly felt a million miles away. Everything was suddenly right in the world again. The drug lulled her into a false sense of safety and security. "More." A faint whisper slipped from her lips. Mila kept the syringe on the table and closed the gap between them.

Their eyes met for seconds, before she cupped the Alex's face in her hands. "No, Alex, It's to risky. I don't want you to fall back on old habits." Alex smiled and replied, "Not the drug... you." Alex's tone confirmed her need and desire.

"Alex, we can't...I can't. You're injured... Nikita." Mila stumbled across her words almost pleading Alex to stop. Alex's desire made her want to lose control. She backed off a little trying to keep hard to maintain a distance from Alex. Her head fought her heart as their eyes met again. The thought of Nikita alone overwhelmed her guilty conscience. She had to keep control of the situation.

"Please." Alex's needy seductive tone made her head spin. She swallowed hard, heart beating out of her chest as Alex's thin soft fingers slowly slipped under her tank top and pulled her closer. Mila tried hard to resist Alex's calls but the need in her voice and her eyes made it even more difficult for her.

Alex lifted her hand and cupped Mila's face bringing it closer as she softly drew circles on Mila's warm skin on her back with the other. Alex's warm lips brushed her cheek and whispered, "I want you." Mila felt herself lose the last remaining fragments of her self-control as Alex's warm breath comforted her lips.

_Screw Nikita. _Mila thought and merged their lips together in a deep passionate kiss. Mila slowly got on top of Alex as she deepened her kiss. Alex moaned as their tongues fought. Alex knitted her fingers in Mila's hair as Mila slid her hand down from Alex's face, brushed past her breasts and stopped at the hem of her T-shirt. They pulled apart and breathed heavily as they looked into each other's eyes; want, need, satisfaction, pleasure clearly visible in them. Mila entered her long smooth fingers under Alex's T-shirt and felt very inch of her skin. She pulled the top out as she stared at Alex's body.

Alex caught Mila's waist slid her fingers inside the top. "Remove." Alex whispered and Mila followed her orders. Mila pecked Alex's lips and placed soft kisses on her neck and her shoulders. She trailed her fingers on Alex's scars and placed kisses on a few of them.

Alex arched her chest up as Mila went further down and kissed the curves of her breasts. Moans escaped Alex's mouth as Mila's tongue met her breasts. Mila slid her hands under Alex's back and unclasped her bra. She threw it on the floor and let her tongue and teeth ride further way down. She placed soft warm kisses and bites on Alex's taut stomach. She kissed the points where the three vertical scars met the horizontal ones and trailed her finger over the horizontal one.

Alex fixed her one hand in Mila's hair and rubbed the other on her back as she felt Mila explore her body again. Having Mila feel her again felt good; even better than what the drug made her feel. Her guilt, hurt, pain related to that night and after it, all started to slip away from her shoulders. She unclasped her bra and pulled it away from her.

They stared into each other's eyes as Mila came back up and placed her hands on Alex's breasts. She grinned as she saw Alex take in a sharp breath of pleasure because of her actions. Alex wrapped her hands around Mila's waist and back and pulled her closer. Their lips met again and so did their tongues. She smiled between the kiss as she heard Alex moan into the kiss.

To have Alex back in her arms felt so good, felt so right. She had wished for this to happen since so many years and now it was finally turning into a reality. Seeing the need in Alex's blue eyes made her head spin and want more and give more. Goosebumps rose over her back as Alex's fingers trailed her spine from her neck till her jeans. Alex brought her hands forward and unbuttoned Mila's jeans. Together they pulled it out and Alex ran her fingers over Mila's inner thigh and brushed her wet panties making her moan softly. She grinned hearing her moans. Mila wasn't any less at being a tease. She grinned and rubbed her hands on Alex's thighs. She unbuttoned Alex's shorts and slipped them halfway down by her hands and then pushed it further down using her feet as her knee felt Alex's wet opening.

"You want to tease me?" Mila asked sarcastically making Alex smile and pinned her hands over her head. She breathed out warm breath over Alex's lips making Alex reach her head out forward to kiss her lips but couldn't meet them. She pleaded with her eyes for the kiss but Mila just grinned and went further down just blowing out warm breaths over Alex's neck, shoulders, breasts and further down. Alex arched her body trying to make Mila's lips meet her skin but failed. "Please." Alex said in a tone full of need.

"Please what?" Mila asked and blew warm air over Alex's belly button making her take in a sharp breath.

"Please, I want you in." Alex managed to whisper as Mila slid her hands down from Alex's hands to her breasts then finally coming to a stop near her panties.

"Say, sorry." Mila teased as she softly brushed her fingers over her wet panties.

Alex took in a ragged breath under Mila's touch and whispered, "Sorry."

Mila grinned and was about to pull her panties down but stopped when she heard the door unlock.

"Mila." Alex whispered not hearing the door.

"Alex?" She heard Nikita's voice come from the door. She looked up as her hart raced faster than it ever had and found Nikita stare at them and George with his back turned towards them. She looked down and found Mila staring at Nikita in shock.

**I hope you guys loved this one! And found the scenes better than the last two times that I tried. :D **

**Will be waiting for your amazing reviews! :D **

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to hit that 'Review' button below! :D :P **


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey guys! Here's a new update! :D I hope you guys love it! :D **

**CHAPTER 45**

"Alex?" She heard Nikita's voice come from the door. She looked up as her hart raced faster than it ever had and found Nikita stare at them and George with his back turned towards them. She looked down and found Mila staring at Nikita in shock.

Tears formed in Nikita's eyes as she took a few steps back and ran out of the loft.

Alex's heart raced faster and faster as she saw the tears in Nikita's eyes and her backing away. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to justify this. This wasn't a mistake for her, even if it has caused a huge gap between Nikita and her. She didn't exactly know how she felt. She didn't regret any of her actions but she also felt like... Exactly pointing out how she felt was difficult.

Mila couldn't exactly explain her feelings too. A huge part of her was feeling guilty for bringing problems in Alex's life again, guilty for not controlling herself. Alex was high, she wasn't. She just had to control herself. She hated herself for giving herself up, for losing her control.

She immediately got off Alex when Nikita ran out of the loft. "George! Stop her!" Alex yelled and George placed the bags of food down and ran out, shutting the door behind him.

Alex gulped down and sat up in the bed, resting her feet on the floor she bent down and grabbed her clothes and started clothing up again as she kept her gaze empty and distant.

Mila clothed up as she saw Alex wear her clothes again. The way she didn't took her gaze off the floor as she dressed up, sent shrills down her spine and made her feel more guilty.

Alex tried to think of something, anything that could answer how she was actually feeling. She didn't wasn't ready to face Nikita yet. She didn't regret it but she also felt bad; not for doing it or for feeling good while she still loved Nikita but for just some unstated reason. Alex dropped her head in her hands as she tried to formulate her feelings.

"Alex?" Mila said as she placed a hesitant hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex looked at her with tears already streaming down her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Alex. I should've kept-" "There's nothing to be sorry about Mila." Alex cut her off and flashed the best possible smile she could. Mila could clearly see the pain in her eyes. Alex's words weren't enough to take her guilt away, but her eyes made her guilt rise. "Why are you sitting here and not getting Nikita back?" Mila asked.

"I... I... I don't know what to say to her. I don't regret it, I... I don't know how I feel about everything." Alex said honestly.

"You love her right? You want to be with her right? Forever." Mila asked seriously and found the answers in Alex's stare. "Then just go and talk to her. I'm sure you'll be able to patch this up. You've been through worse." Mila said encouraging Alex.

"And just do it before she breaks some bones of George." Mila said and added a small smile on Alex's face. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"George! Stop her!" He heard Alex order him and immediately followed her orders. He ran out behind Nikita and ran up the flight of stairs behind her, entering the terrace.

"Just leave!" Nikita said in anger but also trying hard to keep herself calm. She needed to have some fresh air. She had just seen Alex under Mila's touch, heard her soft moans. She just wanted the sight and voice out of her system.

"No!" George yelled and went closer to Nikita. He knew that dealing with Nikita can send him to a hospital but he had to do this. He didn't understand why did he risked his bones for it, but he just knew that he had to do it.

"Just back off before I break your bones." Nikita said as her hands curled up into a fist.

"Then do it! But I'm not leaving." George stated with as much confidence as much he feared the result of his statement. Nikita's anger rose and she swiftly turned around punched George in his face, making him stumble but regain balance just before he was going to fall.

"I said, just leave!" Nikita said and pointed towards the door. "Not until you decide to talk to Alex and let them explain everything. I saw the empty injection of the cure on the table. She was high." George said as he rubbed her bruised cheek.

Nikita turned around let her fist open. She didn't want to hurt George more, but her temper wasn't exactly under her control right now.

Seeing Nikita calm down a little, George spoke again, "She loves you Nikita."

"I can't really say the same. I... I have tortured her, made her beg for her life. Almost killed her twice at Igor's warehouse and now she has a life threatening infection because me. She has to go back to drugs because of me. She has all the rights to go back to Mila if she wants to. She should get her chance at having a normal life too." Nikita said sadly. She couldn't believe how much pain she had caused to that girl.

"What had happened, it wasn't a mistake George." Nikita added.

"No it wasn't." Alex said entering the terrace with Mila behind her. It wasn't difficult for Alex to know where Nikita would be. She would usually come up when she felt low. Nikita felt her anger rise up again when she saw Mila. Mila tensed up when she saw Nikita, she didn't know how to react or say. She just decided to keep her mouth shut unless she was asked to talk.

"It wasn't a mistake and I don't regret it too, Nikita. But I know that I love you." Alex said honestly. She wanted to be fully honest with Nikita and also answer her question and clear her doubts honestly.

"Does it mean that you don't love her?" Nikita asked harshly and pointed towards Mila.

Alex tried to say something, but couldn't find the right words. When she finally had an answer, she said, "Yes, I do love her. A part of me will always love her. And its not an easy choice for me to make. But I choose you Nikita. I love you Nikita Mears!" Alex said closing the gap between them.

Nikita looked at her and was stunned at Alex's honesty. Alex had just kept everything in front of Nikita. She hadn't tried to keep anything away.

"Why!? Why do you choose me when you know you still love her and she loves you? Why do you choose me when you know you have a chance at real normal life with her? Why do you choose me when you stay safe with her?" Nikita asked.

Alex fell silent, not knowing how to answer. "Because even when she didn't regret it and didn't consider it as a mistake, at the end she felt incomplete." Mila said answering Alex's unanswered question. "Incomplete because it wasn't you with her. She didn't feel sorry or guilty, but she just felt incomplete and she'll feel incomplete without you. And I'll also not be able to fill that gap in her life, if she leaves you. She loves you Nikita. She loves you and she'll always choose you over everything." She added walking closer to them.

"Mila..." Alex trailed off not knowing what to say. Mila was right; she had told exactly what she felt but couldn't get it out in words.

"Your eye colour doesn't need to change for me to understand what you're exactly feeling." Mila said and looked back at Nikita.

"Now it's not a question if Alex will choose you or me. It's a question, if you will accept Alex or not after learning the truth and catching both of us in the bed." Mila said as Nikita stared back at them as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was stunned at hearing Mila's explanation about Alex's feelings.

"Show it to her, Alex." Mila said.

Nikita looked at Alex confused, as she pushed her hand inside the pocket of her jacket and pulled it back out in a fist.

"I had bought it for you after I got to know, that I might not have many days with you." Alex said and slowly pulled Nikita's hand up and placed it in her hand. Nikita looked at it and lifted it.

"Guardian Angel." Nikita whispered as she looked at the silver pendent hanging at the bottom of the loop of the silver chain.

"You're my true Guardian Angel, Nikita." Alex said trying her best to convince Nikita.

"And I love you Nikita Mears. Whether you decide to be with me or not now, or forgive me or not, I will always love you." Alex said taking a step forward.

Nikita looked at Alex, the trust and love that she saw in her eyes just made her melt down. Alex had been as honest as she could. She didn't even try to hide the fact that a part of her still and will always love Mila. Nikita didn't have any words to say. She just pulled Alex into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry." Nikita whispered in her ears. "I'm sorry to doubt you." She added as she rubbed Alex's back. Alex relaxed in her hug as Nikita whispered in her hug. She knew that she had Nikita back.

They pulled apart and Nikita wiped her tears away. "And you're my Guardian Angel, Alex." Nikita said and without any warning, she wrapped the two ends of the chain around Alex's neck. "Nikita.-" Alex was cut off as Nikita kissed her lips and cupped Alex's face when she was done fixing the chain around her neck.

"You're my Guardian Angel." Nikita whispered and rested her forehead on Alex's. Alex smiled as she cried tears of joy when she had Nikita back in her arms.

"I love you, Nikita." Alex cried as she hugged Nikita tight again.

"I love you too." Nikita whispered in her ears.

Everything felt right now. Igor and Division were off their backs now. They had the cure for Alex's infection. A part of Alex's past was now fixed; she had found Mila again. Nikita was hers now and no one was going to change that. She at last had her life back.

**Hey guys! **

**I'm sorry, but I just couldn't make them fight a lot. But I really! Really! Really! Hope that you loved this one.**

**I have some news for you guys. I'm sorry to not inform you about this earlier, but I also didn't know that this is going to be the last chapter. I just feel that this is where it should end. I know it's a damn short chapter to be the last one, but when I wrote, *"You're my true Guardian Angel, Nikita." Alex said trying her best to convince Nikita.* I just knew it that this is where it should end. N I'm really sorry if you didn't find this as an appropriate ending.**

**I have no idea how to describe this feeling! It feels really bad and good at the same time that the story has come to an end. **

**Thank you so much to Wootar16! Who introduced me to this site or else I doubt I would've even tried writing anything. **

**Nikalex! I've never thanked this girl enough in the Author's note, but still she kept helping me out with this story! I love you! She is... Just like a second author to this story! Please don't be mad at me for this.**

**Itsmepeterpan! :D I'm so happy that I started this story and got a chance to meet you! :D Please don't kick my ass for this.**

**And to alllll the readers, this is the last update. So I hope to see a loooot of reviews! :D **

**I still can't believe it's the end. But it had to come at some point of time. I know it's a decision made on the spot, but I'm quite positive about this. **

**THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS that have helped me keep writing this story when I was thinking about leaving it, when I couldn't update it for too long. **

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR GREAT AWESOME SUPPORT GUYS! :D **

**LOVE ALL OF YOU! N I hope I can see all of you guys again, if and when I start another story. (Not sure if there'll be one more story from me, but still. Who knows?! :P ) **

**BYE GUYS! :D LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH! :D **


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey guys! As I had eded the story so suddenly, I decided to make an epilogue. **

**Nikalex and ThusSpokeRaven! thank u soooo much to help me with this last chp! n complete this story! :D **

**EPILOGUE**

Alex sat on the bed and stared and stare d out at the night sky. She knew what day was going to come in a few minutes but didn't feel excited about it. She smiled when she felt soft lips on her shoulders and neck. "Happy Birthday, Alex." Nikita whispered in her ears and turned her around. "You still remember it." Alex whispered and smiled. After Operation Pale Fire, she started hating her birthday as Vlad would just be crueler to her on that day and provide her with more hours of 'work'. And then there wasn't anyone to celebrate it with and no reason to celebrate it.

"Always." Nikita smiled between her kiss and pulled apart. "And I want you to remember it too." Nikita said and pulled her back into a deep kiss. "This can be a good way to make remember it all my life." Alex said between the kiss. "Oh yeah?" Nikita said and pulled apart. "And what about the chocolate cake that I made for you while you went out for your routine run?" Nikita smiled.

Alex's eyes lit up at hearing that, she had no idea about it. "Seriously?" Alex asked and ran towards the fridge leaving Nikita behind wanting more. Nikita ran behind Alex as she brought the cake out. "It's beautiful, Nikita." Alex said and set it on the table.

"Happy Birthday, Alex!" Nikita said and pushed a huge piece of cake inside Alex's mouth. "Thank you!" Alex tried to get the words out of her stuffed mouth. She filled Nikita's mouth with and equally huge piece and laughed as she watched her struggle to get the piece down her throat. Nikita slowly chewed the piece of cake and finally when it was down to bits and pieces she sighed and turned away. She grabbed two wine glasses and poured wine into one and milk into the other.

"Go and have a seat." Nikita said and as she walked behind Alex. She watched her sit on one of the two chairs and smiled as she brought Alex's glass forward to offer her. Nikita was about to hand the milk to Alex when she suddenly pulled her hand back smiling playfully.

Alex laughed with Nikita's childish action. "Come on, Nikita" Alex pleaded amused.  
"Say please..." Nikita retorted playfully. Alex's eyes instantly filled with unshed sadness as her mind travelled to Nikita's torture and the first time that Nikita asked her to beg for her life.

Nikita had warned her that she would regret her choices and that she would be made to beg in front of her.

**Flashback**

"So what now? You're just going to stand there be-" Alex was cut off as she started choking. She felt her oxygen flow slow down. Tears slipped down her eyes as she moved her hands under the tight grip of the rope, making them burn. Pain radiated from her shoulder, hand and waist to her whole body. Her lungs were burning. She could see colourful spots in front of her. Her head got lighter and lighter. She never thought Nikita would do something like that. So life threatening to her.

"Ni...ki...taa" Alex said with gritted teeth and pauses.

"I didn't hear someone beg. Say please." Nikita said and pulled the belt tightening its grip around Alex's neck.

"I'm...n...not...goin...g...to...begh" Alex said.

Alex bent down coughing as the sudden rush of oxygen burned her lungs. Nikita had let the belt go and let Alex fill up her lungs with some air. "Ugh!" Alex groaned between her coughs as Nikita elbowed on Alex's back three times and pulled Alex's head back up with her hair.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Nikita watched as Alex's clear blue eyes turned blurred. It took her some seconds but she understood what she had just said and she regretted immediately.  
Immediately, she placed the two glasses on the table and sat down next to Alex trying to comfort her.  
"Alex, I am really, really sorry. I didn't want to... I didn't mean it like that... Oh god... Alex, I am so, so sorry." Nikita tried to find the right words. She tried to grab Alex's hand but Alex took her hand away from Nikita.

"What is your problem with the begging?" Alex asked a little harsher than what she wanted.

"Alex. I am sorry. I am sorry for what I did to you back then, I am sorry for triggering your memories right now. I am sorry." Nikita said with tears in her eyes.

"I just want to know why you are so obsessed with the begging. No matter how hard I try to understand, I don't." Alex replied and took a deep breath. She needed to know. She needed to understand and leave the past behind. "I understand why you torture me in first place. You wanted to know what I had in mind and why I was a bitch to you and you decided to torture the truth out of me. But your goal changed in the middle of the procedure. You stopped asking me about my hidden agenda and you started to demand for me to beg in front of you for my life. I don't understand, Nikita. I am trying but I can't understand why you wanted so badly me to beg to you. I don't understand why you broke my bones, cut me, electro shocked me, almost killed me in order to make me beg." Alex added. She had finally let it all out. After a year, she had let herself to break and ask Nikita what she was afraid to ask.

"Alex... Please..." Nikita replied and felt tears running down her face. "I just want to understand." Alex said softly and wiped Nikita's tears. Nikita knew that there wasn't a way out from that. Alex would take her answer.

"I wanted you to submit to me. I wanted you to understand that you belong to me, that I own you, that I was the only one, that I owned your mind, your body, your soul, your heart, your life." Nikita said and paused. She lifted her head and looked at Alex.  
"I wanted you to give yourself completely to me, to feel that I can take your life whenever I wanted. I wanted to dominate you in my twisted, sick and evil way. I did that because even in my evil, I wanted you to be mine and only mine." Nikita finished and looked up at Alex.

Alex smiled and got closer to Nikita. She wiped her tears and stood up walking towards her bed. Nikita hurt stood up and followed her. She was in the centre of their big loft when Alex turned around and walked back towards Nikita with a determined unreadable look in her eyes. She stopped before the frozen Nikita.

They both stared at each other. Then Alex slowly fell to her knees in a gesture of complete submission to Nikita. Nikita's eyes grew bigger.

"Is here where you want me, Nikita? On my knees? Is that what you want to see?" Alex asked softly.

"What are you doing?" Nikita managed to ask in a state of shock as Alex kept staring at her.

"I didn't beg for my life not because I didn't want you to stop or because you didn't hurt me. Damn the only thing that I wanted all those 5 hours was to end it. I didn't beg for my life because I thought that I had lost you forever because of what I- and only I- have forced you to do. If you wanted my life in return for what I had done to you then my life was yours. My life was always yours, Nikita. And the pain that you gave to me was what I wanted to stop thinking what I have caused you with my words. I didn't beg in front of you for my life and I will never beg in front of you for my life because I would have given it all up in a moment if that meant your happiness and your well-being.  
" I didn't beg for my life in front of you and I will never do so. But I am begging you to let me belong to you, with you for as long as you want to. I beg you to let me being owned by you. I beg you to have completely control over my mind, my body, my soul, my heart and my life, if this is what you want. I beg you to let me give myself to you completely. I beg you to let me take away your pain, to let me try to heal your should. I beg you to let me see your face every morning, I beg you to never let me go, and I beg you to let me hug you and kiss you and take care of you in every possible way. I beg you to let me rest my life and my heart into your hands.  
Nikita Mears, I love you! And if I have to beg to make you understand that I am yours and only yours, I will do it again and again and again." Alex said.

Nikita was in complete shock. "Alex?" Nikita breathed shocked unable to form any other word, with tears on her face.

"I beg you for one more thing." Alex said and kept her gaze fixed at Nikita.

"I beg you to let me spend the rest of our lives together." Alex said and with her other hand offered to Nikita a wonderful ring.

"A... Alex..." Nikita was completely shocked at Alex's sudden proposal. Her mind, heart and soul was telling her to say a 'yes' but she was too shocked to even get a word out of her mouth. She just let her tears flow down and nodded as she pointed her fingers towards Alex.

Alex smiled relieved by Nikita's answer. She smiled and slipped the ring in Nikita's ring finger and got up. "I love you, Nikita." Alex said and was immediately pulled in by Nikita into a kiss.

"I love you, too Alex. I love you so much. It's your birthday but you've given me, then best gift of my life." Nikita said and pulled Alex into a tight hug. She never felt happier than this.

"Well, there is something you can gift me." Alex and grinned seductively. "Then I'll make sure it's the best birthday gift you will ever receive." Nikita said and pulled Alex again into a deep kiss. Nikita pulled Alex again into a deep kiss.

They swiftly moved towards the bed, kissing over each other's shoulders and neck and lips as they removed their clothing layer by layer.  
Nikita gently laid Alex down on the bed as she ran her long finger on her side. "I love you, Alex Tell me, what do you want for your birthday?" Nikita said as they pulled apart from their kiss and stared into each other's eyes.

Alex gazed at Nikita lustfully. "I want you to fuck me like you mean it." "I always mean it." "You know what I mean. I'm not glass, Nikita. I won't break."Nikita smiled and went down, kissing Alex's shoulders and neck and placing teeth marks over her pulse point as she sucked at it. Alex moaned softly as she ran her one hand on Nikita's back and locked the other in Nikita's hair.

Nikita went further down kissing the curves of her breasts and teasing Alex. She cupped her breasts and placed soft kisses and bites on Alex's stomach. She grinned as Alex arched her hips up. Nikita brushed her fingers over Alex's clit, teasing her. "I want you. Please." Alex said as she craved more than Nikita's kisses and gentle touches. Nikita smiled and kissed Alex on her shoulders and pecked her lips as she slowly slid her finger over her clit caressing. "Alex, tell me what you want." Nikita continued to massage slowly, teasing her further. "Please Nikita. I want you inside of me."

Nikita slid her finger agonizingly slow into her warm wet center. Alex took in a sharp breath and arched her body as she felt Nikita slowly moving inside her. "Harder..." Alex pleaded in Nikita's ear. "Say it again. Tell me what you want, Alex." Nikita said slowing the pace further down. Alex immediately thrust her hips down and whispered again, "Harder...don't stop, please." Nikita grinned and slowly picked up the pace.

Alex was trying her best to hold on and let this moment go on and on. She bit her lower lip as she moaned and arched her hips up. She knew she was seconds away from it, she could feel her muscles grip at Nikita's fingers. She could feel Nikita quicken her pace and go deeper. She felt her soft lips on her shoulder, neck and breasts.

Alex moaned loudly as her muscles griped tightly around Nikita's long slender fingers. Nikita moaned, feeling Alexandra's tighten around her fingers. Alex arched her back off the mattress, gripping at the bed sheets. Nikita's name repeatedly on her lips as she fell over the edge and into heavenly bliss. Nikita pushed into her lover rapidly and finally one last time, gently pulling her fingers out. She kissed Alex deeply and their tongues met.

Nikita pulled apart breathless and rested her head on Alex's. "Happy Birthday, Alex." Nikita smiled and kissed her again before resting back on the bed besides Alex. Alex smiled and hugged Nikita. "Definitely the best birthday gift. I love you Nikita." Alex smiled and she inched closer to Nikita.

"I love you too Alex. Always." Nikita said and kissed Alex's forehead.

**I hope u liked this and didn't feel like i ruined the ending! **

**bye guys! :D Its done now! :D love you all! :D :* **


End file.
